We Could Be The Greatest Team
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Fun, flirty, fluffy and oh so sweet one-shots about Rucas and Joshaya!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and happy Wednesday! I decided to do a one-shot series around Rucas and Joshaya.**

 **If you have any ideas you want me to write, please, let me know!**

 **And, I have another story 'Complicated Web of Love' so if you want, check it out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

New Guy, Bad Game

* * *

Lucas Friar was the new guy, yay! Actually, no. Lucas hated the stares and whispers. The known fact of being out of place. And most importantly, the act of making friends will only end using you for your looks. He had little expectations of John Adams High, but once he set foot on the campus, something felt different.

He found the office, got his schedule and was greeted by his tall and skinny guide for the week, Farkle MInkus. Farkle almost reached Lucas' 6 foot stature, was polite and made Lucas feel welcomed. Farkle talked about the school, showed Lucas his locker and took his schedule out of his hand and exclaimed happily that they had majority of their classes together. And for some reason, Lucas was pleased with that.

The two guys started to make their way to their first class and when they rounded the corner, Lucas' breath hitched when saw her. She was taking to another girl, probably her friend and though he felt this 'feeling' before, it was never this strong. This girl was driving him crazy on his first day without even trying. Hell, they didn't even know each other. But, that was all going to change.

Lucas suddenly saw the two girls starting to walk off and without even thinking, jumped into action and went to open the door for them. But sadly, his chivalry act turned into something disastrous. When reaching for the door, Lucas didn't take into consideration his strength or the weakness of the door and as soon as he pulled on it, the door hit someone square in the face.

The high pitch scream brought Lucas back to reality to see the beautiful brunette holding her face with her blonde friend comforting her. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face with the door. I was just trying to be polite and a gentleman. And oh god, you must hate me now. Is there-," Lucas begins rambling before getting interrupted.

"You must be new, huh?" the brunette asks, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Lucas wonders awkwardly, feeling his cheeks starting to blush.

"Because, no one opens the door for us girls. It's sweet. But next time, please, be careful. Someone could get seriously injured," the brunette finishes, finally removing her hand from her face.

Lucas saw the bright red line on her cheek and absentmindedly blurted out, "Oh god, your cheek."

"Wow newbie, way to be a gentleman. You're definitely making points today," the blonde friend hisses, pulling the brunette away and walking down the hall.

"Sorry!" Lucas shouts again once they're gone.

"Don't worry. Riley will be fine. Let's get you inside before anything else happens," Farkle moves on, dragging Lucas into the classroom. Strike one, Friar.

OoOoOoOo

Riley, that's a nice name for a pretty girl Lucas thought, feeling guilty all day, all night and into the next day. But, he gave Riley a white tulip the following morning and apologized again for what happened. Riley, whose smiles made his heart beat faster, accepted the apology and welcomed him to JAH. Then, that's all he got from her. Which, he guesses is for the best. They had a horrible first encounter. Well, at least with them only being acquaintances, he wouldn't hurt her again. Or, so he thought.

Over the weeks, Lucas and Riley had gotten past the 'incident' and started to have something good going on. They had a flirty relationship and that made his feeling for her grow even more. But like always, he did something to screw it up.

It was a month later and Lucas was finally comfortable at JAH. Things were going well, better than he expected. He's made friends, some guys from a few of his classes and of course Farkle, Riley and Maya. Yes, you heard that correctly. The brunette beauty he hit in the face with the door on his first day and the blonde, feisty best friend.

It was a lunch time and Lucas was walking with some guys, talking about sports when he misjudged his step and trips over a chair, spilling the contents on his tray all over his friend, crush and gorgeous, Riley.

Gasps fill the air as Riley lets out a shriek from the liquid and unknown food items that were running through her hair and down her back, staining her white lace shirt. "Riley," Lucas whispers, afraid of her reaction.

Riley stiffens in her seat from the familiar voice and calmly stands up, ignoring Lucas as she walks away. "Great work, Huckleberry," Maya snaps angrily, running after her friend with both their bags.

Once again, Lucas feels terrible and swears the universe has it out for him as he lets out a string of curses under his breath. Strike two, Friar.

OoOoOoOo

It takes Riley a few days to forgive Lucas, and for good reason. But once she does, she can tell that Lucas has been miserable from his actions and can't help but feel bad for the guy. Besides, it's not like he meant to do what he did.

It's a cold winter morning and Lucas is playing football before school starts, outside the main doors with a few friends when one guy throws the ball in his direction. He runs for it, not looking to see who was around and after catching the ball effortlessly, he runs right into someone, knocking them to the ground.

Quickly wanting to help the person up, his heart breaks when he sees Riley laying on the ground and staring up at him. "Riley, I'm so sorry," he immediately apologizes, bending down to her level and supporting her as she sits up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luckily the grass cushioned my fall," Riley chuckles, not surprised Lucas was the cause.

"I really am sorry Riles. I just can't seem to stop injuring you in some way. It makes me feel like I'm cursed. Or, really bad luck," Lucas sighs sadly, assisting Riley when she stands up.

"You're not cursed or bad luck, Lucas. You're just unlucky and like many others can't control what happens around them. Don't beat yourself over it. I'm okay and I know you'll never purposely hurt me. You're too sweet for that. I mean, after the first time, you brought me a flower. The second time you took me shopping and now, I have the perfect way for you to make it up to me," Riley beams as she gathers the last of her books off the ground.

"Really? And what would that be?" Lucas inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"You take me on a date," Riley smirks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You got yourself a deal, Matthews," Lucas instantly agrees.

"Good. Because that was your third strike Friar," Riley winks before walking away.

Lucas couldn't help but smile and laugh at his soon to be girlfriend. He may have struck out, but he got the girl anyways and couldn't be happier with the way things just work themselves out.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

 **Also, don't forget, if you have suggestions, I'll love to hear them.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the support and reviews for this one shot series. I'm really excited! And, feel free to leave me suggestion for a story in the review section or PM me!**

 **I do however have a few questions:**

 **1\. Would you be okay with some rated M material?**

 **2\. Time jumps? Like with kids/families?  
**

 **3\. AU's?**

 **Oasis29: Thank you and here it is!**

 **sand1128: Thank you and I'm so glad!**

 **beatzlc: Thank you and I know right! I will!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **violet1429: I will and thank you!**

 **HotXbun: I know and yes!**

 **ArabellaRoseD: I will!**

 **lili10121: Yes, I will and thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Past and Future

* * *

Joshua Matthews was your 'it' guy. Good looks, good grades and great family. But, something was lacking in his life. Something he never focused on until recently. He saw it all around, everywhere he turned and it made him realize just how lonely he really was. So the only answer to his problem was quite simple. All he needed was to find a girl.

But, not just any girl. She had to be someone who kept him on his toes, challenged him and someone he could love more than life itself. He watched the people around him, saw all the love they had for one another and only hoped he could be that lucky.

He had a lot of expectations and a lot to live up too. His parents were a prime example of a strong, loving relationship. They've been together for over thirty years, had four amazing kids, if he did say so himself and two incredible grandkids. They were just as much in love today as the day they met.

And, his brother Cory. Now, this was a relationship to strive for. Cory and his wife Topanga met when they were kids and stayed together all throughout college. Got married soon after that and are still the couple everyone loves. Of course there were bumps in the road, but their love is what kept them together and created the life they have today.

Even his niece, who is three years younger than him found love with her cowboy.

Love seemed to find a way into everyone's life but his. Maybe it's because since he's had so many failed relationships, he never took time to see what was right in front of him the whole time.

OoOoOoOo

Josh had just returned to New York after being on assignment for a month for his journalism job and as he was walking around the familiar NYU campus, a flash of blonde hair, sweet smile and haunting blue eyes he knew so well caught his attention.

He stared at her impolitely and most likely creepily, trying to remember how she looked so familiar and how he was so drawn to her. And then, as if a big boulder of memories came swinging right at him, he remembered it all.

The blonde female was no longer a little girl or a teenage girl who had a crush on him. No, Maya Hart was an adult now. A beautiful adult he was sure had a boyfriend. How could anyone say no to her? Well, he did, many times. And, that may have been the biggest mistake of his life.

She was one of kind and maybe this was his second chance to actually be with her, if she said yes. He watched her walk in the direction of the café decide to follow. He saw her stop to talk to a few people before finally making it to the restaurant and when she did, he was happy, no thrilled, to see her and his niece still as close as ever. This was a sign, a sign that this may be easier than he thought.

But, when has life ever been easy, right? Stupid him for thinking big. That night, he stop by his brother's house for a family dinner, expecting his niece to be there as well, but the universe was making him work hard for his second chance as Riley was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, she was with her cowboy boyfriend on a date. But this, this wouldn't stop him. Not by a long shot.

So now, it's time for plan b.

OoOoOoOo

Over the years, Josh has stayed in contact with his favorite professor, Mr. Stone. Professor Stone was one of the best teachers he's ever know and, like his brother, didn't teach the class based off of curriculum. He showed all his students the significance behind their work.

And thanks to his professor, he got his dream job. Mr. Stone believed in all his students and that's why Josh is helping him now. Professor Stone asked him to come talk to his class about life in the business, hoping the similarities in age will help his students now embrace their new life.

This was perfect. What better way in trying to get the girl than actually being on the same campus?

OoOoOoOo

The two hours flew by and as Josh was making his way around the park, a flash of blonde hair reappeared. He knew that hair anywhere and now, it was go time.

He followed her around for about ten minutes, just until the crowds died down and once it was just the two of them, he calls out, "Maya?"

The blonde girl slowly turns around at the sound, looks at him with a raised eyebrow and answers, "Yes."

"I. uh, I just wanted to say hi," Josh stutters out stupidly.

"Um, hi," Maya replies hesitantly. "Do I know you?"

"Maya, it's me. Josh," he tells her, feeling disappointed and thinking this is some cruel joke.

"Josh? Josh who?" Maya continues, titling her head.

"Josh Matthews. Riley's uncle," Josh sighs, lifting his sunglasses up so Maya could actually see him.

He sees Maya's eyes widen in shock for a second but quickly recomposes herself as she smirk, "It's been a while."

"It has been," Josh agrees, his attitude swiftly turning around as he becomes more interested. "How are you?"

"Good. Been busy," Maya responds vaguely.

"Good. And, I bet. You look great," he compliments,

"I sure hope so," Maya counters. "I mean, it's been four years Josh. I'm not that little girl anymore."

"I know. You really did grow up beautiful, Maya," he repeats the familiar phrase that began it all, years ago.

"Still using that, huh? But, thanks I guess," Maya nods. "Listen Josh, it's good seeing you, but I've got to get going. I'll see you around."

"Oh, yeah. Of course," Josh backs down dejectedly. "Take care Maya."

"You too," Maya waves and then turns around, walking away in a rush.

He watches her away for a second before suddenly yelling, "Maya. Wait!"

"Yeah?" she gradually turns back around to see Josh running towards her.

"I know I was an idiot for you turning you away back when we were younger but I see it now. You liked me for me. Saw something in me I had to find myself. And I know I told you, you were too young for me but I was just protecting the both of us and our hearts. I was afraid to let myself love someone when I had no idea where my life was heading. Now, I'm not asking you to love me back right away because it has been a few years. But, I want us to try. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be with you," he says in one breath.

"Josh," Maya whispers at a loss of words as silence takes over.

"Maya, if you want me to beg, I will. If you want me to confess all my feelings for you, I will. If you want that happy ever after, I'll give it to you. All I'm asking is for a chance to make up for lost time," he continues after a little while, reaching out for her hands.

"I don't need any of that, I'm not like Riley. All I ever wanted was for you to finally say it out loud," Maya grins happily. "So to answer your question, yes, I'll give you a chance, you idiot."

Josh couldn't help but react with a howl of happiness as he swept Maya up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

He may have let her go once, but he most certainly wasn't going to let her go again. Age is only a number after all.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing!**

 **This chapter is a little more mature, but not too bad.**

 **rucas: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Karkoolka: Thank you and already working on it!**

 **Marilove24: Aw, thank you so much and I'm glad!**

 **violet1429: Thank you, you're too kind and I think that too. You're welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

You Play A Good Game

* * *

Riley and Lucas had a great relationship and understanding between them. They were kind of known as the 'golden couple' and everyone adored the two of them together.

But sometimes, their competitiveness came out and their sweet and lovable personalities were replaced with feistiness and cheekiness.

OoOoOoOo

Lucas, a born athlete, was captain of the football and baseball teams and Riley, finally made cheer captain after many, many tries over the years.

With everyone growing up and maturing, Lucas and Riley blossomed into beautiful and handsome young adults. Lucas was now reaching over 6 feet in height and sporting a fit and lean body. Riley was still tall and thin, maturing in all the right places and puberty, it did wonders for the teenagers.

So of course, they use that to their advantage and pushed the others buttons.

Which, bring us to right now.

Lucas and Riley had a slight 'disagreement' in where Lucas said something in a joking manner and Riley took it the wrong way.

So, the outcome resulted in a bet neither wanted to lose. The rules were simple. You give into the other, you lose. Willpower was the name of the game, but in reality, it came down to who had the better hand and more self-control.

OoOoOoOo

The following morning, bright and early, Riley arrived on campus, needing to finish up something for the Spring Formal and of course, put her plan into motion.

When she finished the design for the flyers, more students started to arrive and it was show time.

Lucas was patiently waiting by Riley's locker when the sounds of whistle and howling could be heard down the hall. Rolling his eyes at his male population for being such pigs, Lucas nearly fell over when Riley rounded the corner in a simple pink lace dress with black ankle boots.

Now, it wasn't necessarily the outfit that caught him off guard. No, it was the fact that the dress fitted Riley's body perfectly and showed it off well, without showing off too much.

And the length, dear lord. It fell about mid-thigh and when Riley saw Lucas staring intently at her, she bent down, pretending to fix her shoe as the material slowly crept higher up her leg.

Lucas caught on immediately to Riley's game and quickly moved behind his girlfriend to shield her from onlookers. "Riley," Lucas said in a low and stern voice out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, love?" She asked sweetly, standing back up.

"You're playing dirty," he hisses in her ear, pulling her against his body.

"No, I'm playing to win," Riley winks, leaning up and kissing the corner of Lucas' mouth before walking away and swaying her hips playfully.

Lucas lets out a deep and frustrated groan as he stomps off to his first class.

All day, Riley would subtly push Lucas' buttons and his restraint was running thin. Though she was a minx, he loved it. And, he loved her.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, things were back to normal with Lucas and Riley being their happy-go-lucky selves. But Lucas, had something up his sleeve. Call it payback for yesterday.

He didn't have baseball practice that afternoon, but he worked out every day to stay healthy. Which, led him to the track where his girlfriend and a few girls were practicing their routine.

Quickly taking off his shirt and throwing it off to the side, Lucas starts running, knowing in about ten seconds he would have her attention. And, he did. Perfect.

As soon as he stepped foot on the track, he felt eyes on his back and internally smirked, knowing Riley couldn't keep her eyes off his shirtless body. His abs, one of her weaknesses.

He saw her flustered state and when he ran past the group, gave her a playful wink and continued on.

He ran about two miles before leaving, feeling like he got Riley right where he wanted her.

Riley had to admit, Lucas' performance was good, genius even. But she, she wasn't giving up that easily and she was going to end this once and for all.

OoOoOoOo

Riley was relatively calm over the past few days and Lucas wasn't sure what to think. This was a momentary pause in their 'game', but Lucas was sure his move affected Riley. He saw it in her eyes and her body language. So, why wasn't she pushing back?

Riley saw Lucas' perplexed expression and took that as her lead to play her last move.

OoOoOoOo

It was the end of the day and the couple was hanging out after school before practice. They were sitting next to each other on the bleachers, but keeping some distance as they couldn't be too close just yet. There was a comfortable silence and as they were enjoying the soft breeze, Riley started to gently draw patterns on Lucas' thigh.

She saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye and edged a little closer, seeing how far she can go. He clinched his hands tightly into fists, his knuckles tuning white as within seconds, they were now thigh to thigh.

The sudden contact took them both by surprise as it's been almost a week since any real physical contact has happened between the two of them. Which, in teenage years feels like an eternity.

Riley's drawing continues on for a few more minutes until her hand starts moving further up Lucas' thigh, getting close to one of his most important anatomy.

His right hand quickly grabs her hand before she could do anything else, holding it tightly in his grip. "Riley," Lucas warns with a glare.

"What?" Riley questions, slowly getting up to straddle one of Lucas' leg.

"This isn't fair," Lucas sneers, gripping her hips.

"What's not fair? I'm not doing anything but sitting on my boyfriend's leg," Riley justifies, placing her arms around his neck.

"You sly woman," Lucas whispers, pulling Riley closer and giving hey feather like kisses right behind her ear. "Two can play this game."

She shivers at the action as it's anyone's game right now because Lucas is dishing it right back at her. Something that majorly turns her on.

"That's true, babe. But, you know I'm the queen of seduction," Riley murmurs, throwing her other leg over Lucas so she's now straddling his lap.

Lucas moans at the new position, holding Riley's hips firmly and stopping her from what he knows she's planning as he responds, "I wouldn't take it that far but, you do know your way to my heart," winking at her and giving her a heated kiss. "Just, be careful Riles. I still have a few things up my sleeve."

"Prove it," Riley challenges, grinding over Lucas' member that quickly starts to get hard.

Lucas only hisses in pleasure, bucking involuntarily as Riley continues her steady movements, loving the feeling and that she has this power over Lucas.

"Come on baby, I'm waiting," she continues, feeling the desire growing.

"Oh god, princess," Lucas shouts out, not being able to hold back any longer. "You win. I need you right now!"

"I'm all yours," Riley grins as Lucas kisses her with so much passion it's magical.

They're making out for a few minutes, Lucas' hand very close to Riley's womanhood and about to give into her need when they suddenly hear voices coming their direction.

Groaning in annoyance, they fix themselves up as Riley gives Lucas one last kiss before running down the flight on bleachers to meet her squad. He follows right behind her and goes the other way, just wanting practice to be over with so he could get back to more enjoyable things.

Though he hated losing, he'll lose to Riley any day knowing the reward was definitely worth the defeat.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, don't forget to leave suggestions if you have an idea in mind.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you for all the support, reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Special shout out Karkoolka for this idea. I hope you like it!**

 **sand1128: Thank you and me too! It was fun to write!**

 **violet1429: Haha, me too! It suits her!**

 **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank you and here you go!**

 **Marilove24: Thank you and me to!**

 **HotXbun: Yes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jealous? No. Maybe. Yes.

* * *

Joshua Matthews was never one to overreact or get envious. He was a reasonable, accepting guy. Funny and always up for a good time.

But, something change in him during his senior year of college. He getting ready to take on the real world in just a few short months and was excited to be on his own.

College was fun, great even. The best four years of his life. The parties, the girls and all the incredible people he's met over the years have all influenced his life in one way or another.

Of course he had a few girlfriends or the occasional a hook up, but he wasn't one to settle down. Or, at least, that's what he thought. The change was subtle but came out of the field and started to change him, little by little.

OoOoOoOo

It all began when he was hanging out with his friends before class. A familiar flash of blonde hair passed him in the hallway and almost immediately, his heart rate sped up. But the feeling was replaced, very quickly by anger when he saw that she wasn't alone.

No, she had a guy with her. Right next to her to be precise. He guy was probably around his height, slightly less muscular but he held all her attention. And that, that was the problem.

He ended up glaring at the two long enough to quickly shake the uneasy feeling and categorized it in the 'just being overprotected' pile. Which, he was.

She was a freshman. Young, new, his niece's best friend and practically her sister and he was just looking out for her. He also knew she could handle herself and decided to push the thought aside. He went about his day, not needing to think about her.

But, his mind had other plans. She held his attention longer that wanted to admit and he saw something in her he hadn't seen before.

OoOoOoOo

The next time his um, feelings got out of hand was when he and Lucas were at a baseball game.

He knew she wasn't much of a sports person, so the fact that she was even here intrigued him even more. But when, he was the familiar brunette haired guy took his seat next to her, he swore he felt a tightening in his chest.

He was so busy watching the two of them, he hadn't even realize that the bag of popcorn he was holding as slowly getting smashed by his hand until the pressure became too much and the bag popped, sending popcorn into the air and all over the surrounding guests.

Lucas jumped in his seat from the sudden commotion and turned to his left, eyeing his friend suspiciously who had a scowl on his face. "Josh. Are you okay, bro?" he wonders with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the mess. I just spaced out for a second," Josh replies calmly, shaking off the popcorn in his lap.

Lucas gave his friend a skeptical look, knowing something was definitely up, but didn't push the matter further.

The game started shortly after the popcorn mishap and Josh was thankful for the distraction.

But, every once in a while, his eyes would drift back to the couple and fury would take over as he saw her smiling at brunette hair guy, laughing at something hejust said.

She shouldn't be giving brunette hair guy that smile. That smile was reserved for him and he should be the one putting that beautiful smile on her face.

And, as soon as the thought came to mind, he quickly shook it away. He shouldn't be thinking these things about her. His friend he's known for years. She was the feisty blonde who would drool whenever he was around. And back then, he only saw her as young girl. Too young for him.

But now, she was an adult. An attractive and pretty adult who was making him go crazy and get jealous.

Wait, jealous? No. he wasn't jealous. He was just looking out for her.

Or, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

OoOoOoOo

But, as the days, weeks and months passed by and she was still on his mind, he knew he had to do something before he went insane.

And luckily, the last straw came when he ended up at a club one random Friday night.

He wanted a distraction and what do you know, she was there, with him. Not what he was expecting.

He tried his hardest to ignore them, but couldn't stop himself for glancing around the place every so often and definitely couldn't stop staring when he saw the two of them on the dance floor, dancing body against body.

He brain took over and he was finally going to put a stop to this, once and for all.

Stomping to the dance floor and pulling her away from her friend? Boyfriend? He didn't know, nor did he care. But his possessive side was coming out and claiming what was his. "What the he-Josh? What are you doing?" Maya hisses, but not making any movement to remove herself from his firm grip.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he barks.

"Hey dude, what the hell. Let her go. She isn't with you. She's with me," the brunette hair guys yells, pulling Maya back into him.

"You're right, she's not with me. And, she's not with you anymore because we're leaving," Josh declares, pulling Maya close to him and off the dance floor.

"What the fuck are you doing, Josh?" Maya shouts over the increasingly loud music.

"I'm taking you home. And, watch your mouth," Josh growls, trying not to think how sexy she is when she's angry.

"No, I'm not leaving," Maya announces, stopping their movement. "I came here with Adam to have a good time. Not to be babysat by you."

"You shouldn't be here, Maya. This isn't your scene. And Adam, he's not the guy for you," Josh screams heatedly.

"You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do. And, you most definitely don't have the right to tell me what guys I can see, hang out with and date. You aren't my father or my boyfriend. You're just, oh god, you're jealous," Maya exclaims, her glare turning into a smirk.

"No, I'm not jealous. Not by a long shot. I don't get jealous, Maya. But, I am a guy and know how we think. Which is why you're coming with me," Josh orders.

"No, I made myself clear the first time. You have no say in what I do. I'm going to go dance with Adam and maybe make out with him in a dark corner. So. Goodbye Josh," Maya finishes, pushing Josh's buttons as she pulls herself away from his embrace and walk back to Adam.

As Josh watched Maya leave, the word jealous kept replaying over and over. Which was outrageous, because he wasn't jealous. He just didn't want anyone else touching her like that, making her smile like that and most importantly, allowing her to give them all her attention.

And all at once, as he was nursing his beer and listening to the songs keep changing, he realized that he was the stupid one in all of this because everyone was right. He wasn't just looking out her. He was in fact jealous. And now, it was time to face the music.

The song changed again, this time to a slower one and as the couple moved around the dance floor, Josh ran over and yanked Maya away from Adam again and roared, "You were right. I was jealous that another guy was with you. I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to break. You and I have a lot to talk about," Maya smirks happily.

"Yes, we do," Josh agrees, smiling back.

There are moments in life when you realize what you've missed all along. And sometimes, all you need is a push forward.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think and don't forget, if you have ideas, let me know. You can leave it in the review section or PM me.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for your support and sorry I haven't updated this in a few weeks. I'll try and update more regularly.**

 **Also, I started a new story "Wild Side' so if you want, please check it out.**

 **Karkoolka: You're welcome and I'm so glad to hear that.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I think…**

 **kickinfan321: Thank you!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Thank you so much for all the reviews! That means so much and I'm glad you like them! Also, thank you for the kind words!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Our Happy Ever After, Kind Of

* * *

With every great love story, there's a message of hope, devotion and a connection that binds two souls into one. It's the beginning of a new chapter in your life and a moment you will remember for the rest of your life. And Lucas Friar wanted to make that possible for his girlfriend, Riley Matthews.

The two have been together for close to eight years, even surviving the long distance for four years.

Yes, they were the 'golden' couple every couple wanted to be. But, even 'golden' couples have hardships and disasters.

OoOoOoOo

It all started one beautiful summer morning when Lucas finally had a free moment to look at engagement rings.

He and Riley have talked about the subject a few times over the years, with Riley describing and pointing out her perfect ring which led to Lucas knowing exactly what to look for.

The first couple of jewelers he went were too showy, too small or too big. Not Riley's style.

The next store had a good quantity of rings but nothing screamed 'Riley'.

It wasn't until he got to the last store of the day that he found it. It was the perfect balance between sweet and classy. Not too flashy but big enough to catch someone's attention. And, it was a princess cut. Which made it even better and was definitely a sign.

After filling out the paperwork, Lucas hands the saleswoman, Katie, his credit card and couldn't be more ecstatic. But, his good mood only lasted about a minute when Katie returns with an awkward expression. Um, Mr. Friar. The purchase didn't go through. Your card was declined," she says softly.

"What? No! That can't be right. Try again," Lucas demands.

"I did. Three times, sir. I'm sorry," Katie responds apologetically.

Lucas lowers his head in frustration and then looks at his watch to see that the bank closes in ten minutes. He curses under his breath, hating that it's too late and that he'll have to call the customer service line when he gets home.

So either way, he was screwed. "Could you put it on hold for me?" he begs.

"Our hold policy is only twenty- four hours," Katie informs him.

"Okay, fine. I'll be back tomorrow. Thank you," Lucas nods, looking at the ring one last time before leaving.

And, Lucas did return. Just, not the next day. Or the following day.

It took him two days to actually talk to someone at the bank and figure out what the hell happened. And then, it took another week to get a replacement credit card.

So, he lost the ring. But, when he went back, almost two weeks later, he found another ring that was even better than the first.

Things were finally looking up for him. And now, the next stop was to ask her father's permission.

Cory, or Mr. Matthews as Lucas still calls him, welcomed him as a part of the family a long tome ago. So, he knew it wouldn't be a problem.

Or, so he thought.

OoOoOoOo

A few weeks later, Lucas knew Riley would be out with Maya all afternoon, so this was his chance to go over to the Matthews' apartment and finally talk to Mr. Matthews. Man to man.

Cory was surprised but happy to see Lucas. However, with Lucas by himself and the composed but serious expression on the young man's face, Cory knew what was approaching. "Come on in, son," Cory ushers Lucas in, trying to stay calm.

"Thank you, sir," Lucas nods, walking over to the sofa and taking a seat as Cory stands in front of him.

Lucas takes a deep breath, stands back up and expresses what he's been practicing for the past few days. "Sir, you've known me for a while now. Well over ten years. You've seen me grow into a smart, kind and respectable man. I love your daughter, more than you know and we've survived all the bumps in our roads since I've arrived. I want to continue being the man Riley sees in me. She's deserves the best and I want to make her happy for the rest of her life. And so, Mr. Matthews, I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

"Mr. Friar, there's not a doubt in the world that you've grown into a fine young man. And, I know you care for my daughter. I've seen it for years. But, marriage is as big step. Are the two of you ready for that?" Cory questions, testing Lucas.

"Yes, sir. I've never been more sure about anything," Lucas responds immediately.

"Lucas," Cory starts off before the door opens and reveals Riley.

"HI dad," she smiles before noticing her boyfriend. "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Hi honey," Cory greets walking over to his daughter and covering for Lucas. "Lucas is here to help me move some stuff out of yours and Auggie's room,"

"Aw daddy, you're throwing our stuff away? That's so sad," Riley pouts.

"Don't worry, Riley. Nothing important will be thrown out. It's just your old dressers, bookshelves and nightstands. What are you doing here?" Cory moves on.

"Dropping this off for mom," Riley replies, pulling out an envelope from her purse.

"Oh, okay," waves off as Riley walks over to the table and drops the envelope on top of her mother's folders.

Within seconds, she was back, standing next to Lucas who grabbed her grab and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well then, we should get going. Goodbye Mr. Matthews," Lucas quickly states, giving Cory a small nod.

Riley agrees as she gives her father a fast hug when she passes him and promises to call later.

So, part two didn't work out either. It was like a warning sign, almost keeping them apart and Lucas didn't like it. Not one bit.

The next morning as Lucas was working out, he got a text from Cory and instantly, his stomach dropped. This was it. This will either make or break him. And so, after staring at his phone for who knows how long, he finally gets the balls to open the message that read, "Yes."

Sending, "Thank you," right back, Lucas lets out a sigh of relief and yells out in happiness, knowing that in the end, nothing could stop them.

OoOoOoOo

So, over the next few weeks, Lucas started planning the perfect proposal.

From the flowers to the restaurant. To the dessert and the rest of the night. Everything had to be flawless. Riley deserves to be swept of her feet like the princess she is.

OoOoOoOo

It was now a beautiful October day when Lucas thought he had everything set and ready to go.

The reservations for the restaurant and carriage ride were made and confirmed. He bought a new shirt and tie for the special occasion. And of course, wrote cheesy love notes for Riley to follow throughout the day to lead her to the restaurant at the end of it all.

He excitedly called Riley a little after nine and was about to ask her to dinner when he noticed her attention wavering in and out. "Riles, everything okay? You're spacing out on me," Lucas wonders worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm sorry. I'm just packing right now, our flight leaves in four hours," Riley replies a little out of breath.

"You're flight? Where are you going?" Lucas questions, confusion filling the air.

"I'm going with my mom to Florida for her conference, remember? You even offered to take us to the airport," riley reminds bluntly.

Lucas quickly runs to the kitchen and grabs his calendar to see Riley's neat writing on today's date that says, 'Riley and mom leave for FL.' "Of course I remember," Lucas lies, rubbing his forehead not believing his luck. "It just came sooner than I thought. I'll be over in a bit to help you finish packing, okay."

"That's perfect. Thank you baby. I love you," Riley cheers happily.

"I love you too," Lucas copies with a small smile.

OoOoOoOo

In less than thirty minutes, Lucas is over at Riley's apartment and helping her cram more outfits than she needs into her suitcase.

After a few fights with the zipper, everything is packed and Riley is ready to go. They hop into Lucas' truck and are finally off to the Matthews' apartment to get Topanga.

Driving around town, Lucas couldn't believe he forgot about this. Hell, Riley even wrote it down for him and he still ignored it and planned a huge extravagant night when Riley wouldn't even be here.

Well, they'll just have to reschedule. Like everything else.

OoOoOoOo

The whole week Riley was gone, Lucas was nervous, anxiously awaiting his girlfriend's return. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to talk to her before he went insane.

He was cooking dinner one night when the doorbell kept ringing repeatedly.

Letting out an annoyed groan, Lucas yanks his door open to see Riley standing there with her suitcase at her side and her gorgeous smile on her luscious lips. "Riles? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home until tomorrow," Lucas stammers out.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I knew you forgot about the trip and you looked so sad when I left. So, I decided to fly back early to see you," Riley grins, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Lucas couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Riley in his life and knew what he had to do. No point in waiting any longer.

Taking her in his arms, giving her a heated kiss and leading her to his living area, he pecks her lips a few more times before yelling, "I'll be right back," as he's running to his bedroom.

Riley makes herself at home; organizing the papers and magazines on the table, fluffing the pillows on the sofa and when she turns around, Lucas is there. On one knee and holding black box in his hands. "Lucas," Riley murmurs, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Riley, from the moment I saw you, I knew you'd be someone important to me. And, I wasn't wrong. You're my sunlight in the darkness, you're beyond incredible and you make me feel complete. We've been through ever up and down possible, but never once did our love falter. I love you Riley. You made me who I am today. You believed in me and I want to spend every day of my life continuing to love you. Thanking you for giving me a chance. I never want to lose you because without you, I'm not me. So Riley Matthews, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth and marrying me," Lucas declares, opening the box to reveal the ring.

"Oh, Lucas," Riley beams, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Lucas jumps up, taking Riley in his arms and spins her around, kissing her face all over before kissing her lips and feeling this electric sensation flowing through his body. "I love you," Lucas whispers, slipping the ring on Riley's finger.

"I love you too. Today and forever," Riley repeats, staring at the stunning twisted band and princess cut diamond before leaning up to kiss her fiancé, savoring this moment.

The engaged couple finally release as Lucas smirkes down at Riley, laughing, "Let it out."

"YAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Riley screams, jumping into Lucas' arms.

So, every plan may have been ruined, but right now, it didn't even matter. She said yes and he gets to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life. It's a definite win in his book and he couldn't be more grateful or in love.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think and feel free to send me suggestions!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all so much for your support and don't forget, if you have ideas, let me know.**

 **So, these next few are going to be a little more heartfelt and based around Mother's Day and Father's Day (I can't believe I forgot about them)**

 **ProudlyUnique: Thank you so much for all the review and all your kind words. I'm glad you like them!**

 **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank you so much and exactly!**

 **sand1128: Thank and I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Guest28: Thank you and of course!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mother's Day Surprise

* * *

There was never a dull moment in the Hart-Matthews home.

Maya and Josh had finally gotten married after many, many years of fighting, yearning and loving.

And now, at the content age of 26 and 29, perspectively, they had all they ever wanted.

Or, so they thought.

OoOoOoOo

Josh, coming from a family of four loved the idea of having kids of his own.

His grandfather, father and brother were the most amazing role models a guy could ever ask for and showed him what it was like to be a man and true dad.

But, none of that mattered at the moment because it wasn't up to him on when they had children.

No, that whole matter laid solely in his wife's hand.

Now, don't get Maya wrong. Of course she wanted a family, some day.

If anything, she's become more and more comfortable with the idea as over the years, she seen firsthand how much joy and a child to bring into your life.

She seen Auggie, her nephew in law and best friend's brother grow into a brilliant and talented young man. And the look on Cory and Topanga's face, who are like a second parents, and all the pride they had in their eyes made her want to feel that one day.

Even her friends from college were on the baby movement as a handful of them already had a child or two.

She wanted it. She truly did.

But, she still has reservations on her ability to be the mother she wants to be.

Her past is still something that haunts her every once in a while and makes her question how she's living her life.

Is it the right path? Or, is she wasting valuable time?

But her mom, who's one of the strongest women she knows, proved that your past doesn't define you.

You define you.

And now, she just needs to find the strength in herself to let go and change her life for the better.

OoOoOoOo

She and Josh have talked a lot about the matter and she knows how badly Josh wants to be a father. She can see it in his eyes whenever they see a baby.

But, she's also so grateful that her husband doesn't push it.

This is a big step, for anyone. But sometimes, it's better to embrace the unknown than to worry about something that hasn't even happen yet.

But oh, something was going to happen.

And the best surprises are the unplanned surprises.

Which is exactly what Josh and Maya got.

After a night on the town with their friends, a few too many drinks, no protection and amazing sex, Maya Hart-Matthews was now eight weeks pregnant.

The home test and doctor's tests confirmed the news and for once in her life, this unexpected pleasure was something she could handle.

And handle she did.

From taking all her prenatal vitamins to reading all the books Josh, their family and friends sent over.

From staying healthy and happy to preparing for this new change in every way possible.

But of course, there were a few bumps in the road.

Morning sickness, mood swings and the biggest one of all, starting to realize the little baby bump and knowing your baby is growing inside there.

OoOoOoOo

Maya was absolutely glowing as the weeks went by and even though she's getting bigger and her normal clothes didn't fit anymore, she never loved her body more than she did right now.

She also, in all her life never seen Josh so giddy, compassionate and awe-struck. He took the news with such happiness and joy and Maya knew, without a doubt, that he was going to be the best father.

And Josh? He found pregnant Maya even more beautiful and loved her even more.

He was over the moon with becoming a parent and couldn't wait for the newest addition.

OoOoOoOo

Six months in and with Maya's stomach continuing to grow, it was really starting to set in that in only a few short months, they would be bringing a beautiful baby into the world, into their home and into their hearts.

And all the concerns Maya thought she settled, started to resurface.

Josh noticed too and it broke his heart to see his wife so afraid.

"Maya, baby. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he whispers, kissing the back of her neck and lovingly wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Nothing," Maya smiles, leaning into her husband and feeling content.

"Maya," Josh tries again, a little bit firmer as he lays his chin on her shoulder.

"We're having a baby." Maya states.

"I know that," Josh nods, turning Maya around in his arms. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous is an understatement. I'm totally freaking out. Like panic attack freaking out. We're bringing life into this crazy world. We're going to be responsible for another person. How are you so calm?" Maya shouts, her mood changing within seconds.

"I'm calm because one of us needs to be. And al-," Josh replies before getting cut off.

"What does that mean?" Maya hisses, glaring at her husband.

"Nothing babe. All I'm saying is that I know this is a huge adjustment. It's exciting but also scary as fu-hel-heck to know we're having a baby. A freaking baby. But Maya, we've wanted this for a while and I love you so much. And, you having my baby makes me love you even more. I know everything is going fine; great even because it's you and me. We just need to love each other and the baby and everything else will fall into place," Josh tells Maya, kissing her forehead, her lips and then her baby bump, melting all her fears away.

OoOoOoOo

After the heart to heart with her husband, Maya was ready to be a mother. And a damn good one at that.

And, the feeling grew even more after her baby shower and after Riley, Lucas and Farkle finished the nursery.

In a weird way, it felt like her life was becoming even more complete than she thought it already was.

This baby is what Maya needed to know her life was only beginning and more elation, love and pure happiness was to come.

OoOoOoOo

One month later, on a beautiful spring day, Maya started off her day uncomfortable and exhausted as she didn't get much sleep the night before. This baby sure wasn't making the third trimester easy.

Doing her regular routine, she got herself some fruit and yogurt for breakfast and when she sat down, the discomfort she felt from the night before came back stronger and took her by surprise.

A few seconds later is subsided and Maya went back to eating and continuing on with her day.

Hours passed before she got the next shooting pain and it was only when Maya's leg was wet that she realized her water broke.

In a state of shock and intense pain, she drops her glass of water and grips the sofa tightly, trying to stay calm and breathe through the agony.

Josh, who was finishing up the final touches in the nursery, heard the commotion downstairs and called out to Maya.

But when she didn't answer after the handful and requests, worry got the best of him as he rushes down the stairs to see Maya gritting her teeth and breathing heavily.

"Maya, honey. What's wrong?" Josh asks with concern as he runs over to her and wraps an arm around her.

"Oh, nothing. My water just broke," Maya responds nonchalantly between deep breaths.

"Okay," josh nods, not comprehending what Maya just said as he carefully moves her to sit on the sofa.

"You idiot," Maya grunts, grabbing Josh's arm tightly. "My. Water. Broke."

Josh stares at his wife, wide eye before the news sets in and within seconds, he's helping Maya up and walking her to the front door, grabbing things as they go.

Once outside, Josh drops Maya's overnight bag on the ground and gives her his hand to squeeze as he can see the pain in her eyes.

After buckling Maya up, going back to lock up and retrieve the bag, the couple are on their way to the hospital.

OoOoOoOo

Maya gets checked in immediately and when the doctor enters the room, Josh's brain clicks over and realizes that it's really happening.

"Okay mommy to be, how are you feeling?" Dr. Sherry asks with a big smile.

"I feel like I'm going to push a watermelon through a key hole," Maya shouts, squeezing Josh's hand again.

"Well, that's one way to pit it," Dr. Sherry grins. "But after all the pain you go through, it'll be worth it in the end because you'll have a beautiful baby. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're a little further than we thought so you unfortunately can't get an epidural."

"WHAT?" both Maya and Josh yell.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Sherry replies sympathetically.

"I hate you," Maya shrieks out, twisting Josh's hand.

"I love you too. I'm going to call our families real quick since this is happening sooner than expected," Josh whispers, loosening his hand away from Maya's grip and kissing her forehead.

OoOoOoOo

The hours seemed to be moving as fast as snails as the pain and contractions were getting stronger and closer.

The sun had finally set and the night sky was upon them when Maya was finally ready to deliver.

"Okay, Maya. We need two big pushes. You can do it," Dr. Sherry cheers.

"NO, I can't," Maya sighs tiredly, starting to lean back in the bed.

"You can do this baby. You got this. You're Maya Hart-Matthews and the strongest woman I know. I love you," Josh adds coaxing Maya more.

Maya lets out a cry of exhaustion, but sits back up and pushes twice.

Dr. Sherry smiles and Maya and then exclaims, "The head is out. Now, I just need two more pushes and then, you'll have a beautiful baby, Maya."

Maya tightens her death grip on Josh's hand, screams loudly and after three pushes, baby Hunter Cory Matthews enters the world.

OoOoOoOo

The nurses give Hunter a quick checkup and then Dr. Sherry walks over to the new parents, beaming with glee as she places their son in Maya's arms.

"Congratulations! And, Happy Mother's Day. I think Hunter wanted to be your present this year," Dr. Sherry giggles.

"Thank you and its Mother's Day?" Maya questions, looking at the clock on the wall, to Dr. Sherry, to Josh and then baby Hunter.

"Yep. For about twenty minutes now," Dr. Sherry replies, hugging Josh and then Maya before exiting the room so the new parents can bask in their glory.

"You did amazing, hon. I love you. I love Hunter. And, I love our family. Thank you," Josh hums, kissing Maya's temple and Hunter's forehead as he takes a seat next to Maya on the bed and loving his family more than anything in the world.

"We love you so much Hunter and thank you for the perfect Mother's Day gift," Maya grins, kissing his cheek.

Parenthood is one of the greatest gifts in life. You both will grow, learn and appreciate the little things in life and though it won't always be easy, you loving your child and doing everything you possibly can for them is all they'll ever need.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for the ideas, support and love.**

 **So, the last one shot was a Joshaya Mother's Day and this one is Rucas. The next two one shots will be Father's Day for Josh and Lucas.**

 **roganjalex: Thank you so much!**

 **violet1429: Yep! IM glad and thank you!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Thank you so much and yes, it'll be fun. I'll have to add to this!**

 **ItsYaGirlTerTer: Thank you! Yes, I can see and I'm glad!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dream Do Come True

* * *

Ever since she could remember, Riley Matthews always wanted to be a mother.

She remembers taking her dolls everywhere and loving them like they were her own babies. She remembers all the little trinkets and cards she made for her mom and all the love her mother had for her and her brother.

In her eyes, and well, everyone else's eyes, her mother was a superhero and if she could be a fraction of that one day, she'll know she did her job.

And as the years went by, the dream never faltered. It only got stronger and stronger as she spent more time around kids; babysitting her brother and kids in the neighborhood.

By the time she was in high school, she was volunteering at the local children's center and fell in love even more. The kids were funny and bright and with Riley's kind-hearted nature, the kids loved her back.

She knew when the time came, she would embrace motherhood with her arms wide open and she couldn't be more excited.

OoOoOoOo

During her sophomore year of high school, she met a guy. A very handsome guy who swept her off her feet. It was almost love at first sight as the two of them instantly had that connection and hit it off.

And by junior year, they were Abigail Adams' golden couple.

The last two years were nothing short of amazing for Riley and Lucas. They were best friends and more importantly lovers.

They shared their dreams and aspirations with each other and when the topic of their futures, hopefully together, got brought up, Lucas wasn't shy about mentioning children.

And Riley, her heart not only grew that day, but her love for Lucas blossomed and they both knew that from that moment on, that Lucas was Riley's and Riley's was Lucas.

Graduation came and went and although their future and college were mere months away, Riley and Lucas knew that they could conquer anything, as long as they were together.

But even fairytale relationships have troubling times.

Right before their junior year at NYU, Lucas' pappy Joe had a heart attack and he needed to go back to Texas.

He prolonged leaving because he didn't want to leave Riley so suddenly, but Riley put on a brave face and pushed Lucas on his way, knowing he needed to be with his family.

As soon as Riley saw the plane take off, her heart left too.

She knew Lucas was the guy she was going to marry and though this was a small bump in the road, she knew he'd be back.

Because at the end of the day, she always belonged to him.

OoOoOoOo

Months went by and as Riley was back to school, Lucas had started at Texas A&M. His grandfather's health problem was more serious than anyone knew and the family ranch still needed to be taken care of.

So, Lucas stayed. For two years.

But every day that he and Riley talked, he promised to come home to her and then, they could have the future they've always talked about.

Time seemed to move in slow motion, but finally, graduation was upon the two and with the intense urge to be with one another again, Lucas skipped his own graduation to be at Riley's.

When she saw him sitting there in the audience with her family and their friends, tears of happiness filled her eyes as she couldn't believe he kept his promise and that now, they could finally start their new chapter, together.

OoOoOoOo

It wasn't long before Lucas was back in New York permanently and proposed to Riley, not wanting to be apart any longer.

They planned a simple, yet elegant wedding in about six months, were surrounded by their family and friends and nothing felt better than being husband and wife as their future dreams were only beginning.

The honeymoon stage lasted for months and by the time their first anniversary rolled around, Riley's dream came true. She was pregnant with their first child.

Tears of joy consumed the couple and it got even better when they found out Riley was expecting twins. Double the kids. Double the work. And of course, double the love. Their lives were quickly changing, but they wouldn't want it any other way.

OoOoOoOo

Lucas had hired another doctor at his vet clinic to help even out the work load and Riley was going to work as long as she could, not wanting to leave the classroom just yet.

Every morning, Riley would talk to the twins and sing them a happy song to get the day started. And every night, she and Lucas would recount their day and express how excited they were to meet them and how much they love them.

The pregnancy wasn't necessarily easy, but knowing that in a few short months their babies would enter the world and take over their hearts cancelled everything else out.

OoOoOoOo

It was nice, almost spring day when the babies arrived. They were a little bit early but healthy none the less. And even with the long labor, Riley didn't want to sleep. She just wanted to hold her babies Adam Joseph Friar and Brett Alan Friar forever.

The first night Riley and Lucas brought the twins home, it felt like they had everything they ever needed and that their lives were finally complete.

But with every good, the bad follows.

It was a juggling act for Riley. One baby needed a diaper change, the other was hungry. Or, one baby would sleep soundly and the other was wide awake. And, to top it all off, Riley still had to keep the house together while Lucas was at work along with keeping up her teaching skills until she like went to back to work.

One minute Riley had her peace and quiet and then, a wail would fill the house, followed by another. It's like the twins planned everything together. Which would make sense considering they were together for nine months.

She loved her children, more than life itself, but sometimes it's harder than it looks to keep everything together. But, no matter how many times Riley got her hair pulled, spit up on her shirt or sleepless nights, she wouldn't trade it for anything. And, since the twins were such a handful, Riley slept through most of her holiday, Mother's Day.

The twins had been usually fussy that night which resulted in Riley falling asleep in the nursery rocking chair.

Lucas awoke to find Riley's side empty and cold and immediately went to search for his wife, knowing the few places she could be.

When he found Riley asleep in the twins' room, he knew it was a rough night and felt guilty for not waking up and helping. His wife cared so much for the twins that she'd put their well-being above everything else. That's what a mother dies.

Deciding on a more comfortable position, Lucas carefully and gently picks Riley up and carries her back to their bedroom, turns off the baby monitor and then goes back to the twins' room, picks them both up to take them with him downstairs.

Feeling his stomach grumble, Lucas starts on breakfast when one of their cell phones suddenly rings and scars the shit of him. Seeing his mother in laws name 'mom' flash across Riley's screen, Lucas answers with a smile. "Hey mom."

"Lucas, hi. How are you? How is Riley? How are the twins?" Topanga starts to list off.

"I'm good. Riley's great and actually sleeping right now and the twins are amazing. Growing up every day," Lucas shares a grin.

"Aw, that's wonderful. I miss my grandsons," Topanga sighs happily. "And Luke, can you have Riley call me back. I want to celebrate her first Mother's Day."

"Yes, of course," Lucas promises, feeling his stomach drop. "And, Happy Mother's Day to you too mom. Thank you for raising one of a kind, compassionate and kind-hearted children."

"Thank you, hon. That means a lot and I know your kids are in great hands too. Love you both," Topanga compliments.

"Love you too," Lucas finishes as they hang up and he run to the calendar to see that it is in fact Mother's Days today.

How could he forget? Now, he feels even worse. Definite bad husband status right there.

So, he did the only thing he could think of that would make Riley happy. He made Riley's favorite dessert. Triple chocolate cake. And would make the holiday up to her somehow.

OoOoOoOo

With the hours rolling by, Riley still sleeping and the twins finally down for their nap, Lucas looks around the house, smiles at how far they've come and all the memories they have left to make.

He calls his mother to wish her a Happy Mother's Day and when he sees Adam starting to wake up, he quickly goes to him, not wanting his cries to wake up his brother or his mother.

"Hey little guy. What's the matter?" Lucas coos to his three month old son.

Adam whimpers in his father's arm, his little face turning pink before finally calming down and looking up at his father.

Lucas slowly rocks Adam in his arms when he unexpectedly feels slender arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey baby, thanks for carrying my back to bed," Riley says softly, kissing his back.

"You're welcome, love. You needed to sleep in a more comfortable position," Lucas teases, turning around and giving Riley a kiss. "But, I wish you would have woken me up."

"Haha," Riley laughs, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry but you looked so peaceful. And, one us needed to be functional today. I'll wake you next time, deal?"

"Deal," Lucas nods with a smirk and kisses Riley again.

"So, what have my favorite boys been up to today?" Riley wonders curiously.

"Nothing much. Your mom called a few hours ago and I made your favorite dessert," Lucas replies, placing Adam back in the crib.

"Okay, I'll call her back. And, what did I do to deserve cake? Or better yet, what'd you do that needed you to make chocolate cake?" Riley questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first off, I technically didn't do anything. But, I do feel bad for forgetting a very important day," Lucas clarifies.

"What important day? Today's an important day?" Riley probes with confusion.

"For you, yes. Today's Mother's Day and I totally forgot. I'm the worst husband in the world," Lucas groans, semi angry.

Riley stares at Lucas for a second, letting the words sink before she smiles and hugs Lucas tightly. "Oh, Lucas. Don't feel bad, I forgot too. Apparently, we both have baby brain. Thank you for the cake and for being the sweetest husband ever. I love you and all I ever wanted to do on Mother's Day was to stay at home with my family and celebrate the kids we had. It's because of them that my dream came true and that I'm a mother."

The two kiss passionately and then look over to the twins how are wide awake.

"Well actually, I made your dreams come true when I impregnated you. Just saying," Lucas points out as Riley hits his chest and laughs.

The couple shares a loving look before going to their twins, each parent picking up one son and as the four sit on the sofa, cuddled together, Riley knows this is the best Mother's Day, ever.

No matter how far your dreams are, if you keep believing in them, they will come true. Sometimes, you'll get more than you bargained and it'll make the dream all the more perfect and fulfilling.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think. Also, if you have ideas, feel free to share.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you for sticking around and I'm trying to get chapters quicker.**

 **Also, I would love your ideas for a new story. Please feel free to leave a review or PM me!**

 **Marilove24: Aw, Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and that means a lot.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I do too and don't worry, I feel the same way.**

 **rebeccas1016: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Joshua Matthews was the happiest guy on the planet. He's married to the love of his life, has a handsome son who looks just like him and a wonderful family who loves and supports him. Everything was going perfect and he couldn't imagine anything better. Until now.

After being married for almost five years and having an energetic two and a half year old son, the news of another baby surprised them all. The couple weren't trying to get pregnant but they also weren't not trying either.

At the news, Maya cried tears of joy, Josh beamed with love and Hunter? Well the little man broke down. No, he wasn't shedding happy tears. He was crying because he was sad and didn't understand what was going on.

The couple thought about more kids and never once imagined Hunter not liking the idea of a baby brother or baby sister.

When Maya and Josh sat Hunter down to explain the news in a way he could hopefully understand, his terrible two's side came out as he screamed, "No baby! No baby!"

"Yes, Hunter. There's going to be a new baby. There's nothing we can do about it now," Maya answers soothingly, picking up her son and placing him on her lap.

"No baby," Hunter continues pouting. "Me, mama, dada."

"And baby," Josh adds with a smile.

"No," Hunter wails, vigorously shaking his head back and forth.

"Hunter, listen," Josh starts gently, taking him for Maya and holding him and his arms. "Did you know that Uncle Cory, Uncle Eric, Aunt Morgan and Cousin Riley are order siblings?"

"No," Hunter shakes his head with a confused expression.

"Yeah, Boing. How would he know that?" Maya questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Josh grumbles to his wife and then faces his son again. "Well, they are. And they're the best order siblings anyone could ever ask for. Even though I'm way younger than my siblings, they always looked out for me, taught me things about life and were my role models. Being an older sibling is one of the best things in the world. You get to help teach the baby new things. You'll have someone to play with and you'll have a friend for life. Doesn't that's sound like fun?"

Hunter looks at his father, then to his mother, both wearing smiles on their faces.

"I dunno?" Hunter shrugs his little shoulders.

"It is fun," Maya supports, her smile growing into a grin. "You will be the handsome prince and have a side kick with you to help rule the kingdom."

"I king," Hunter cheers while clapping his hands.

"Sure thing, buddy. You're the king and the new baby will be a prince or princess," Maya settles, kissing Hunter's cheek.

"Yay, I King," Hunter approves, forgetting or simply ignoring the last part of what his mother said.

"Okay King Hunter, time for a nap," Josh finishes, knowing this is as far as they'll get today.

The three walk into the next room and Josh tenderly places Hunter on his bed as he and Maya kiss his forehead. As soon as Hunter snuggles with one of his stuff animals, the two quietly exit the room and Maya can't help but stare at her husband and laugh.

"What?" Josh questions, knitting his eyebrows together.

"You are just like your brother," Maya smirks.

"Which one?" Josh pushes, following Maya who's walking down the stairs.

"Seriously? You just went into a family history lesson. Who do you think?" Maya states sarcastically.

Josh glares at his wife for a second and then responds with his head held high, "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

"As you should. I didn't anything by it. I was merely stating a fact. And besides, you know how much I like Cory. Haha, it's still weird to call him that," Maya chuckles, shaking her head.

"I know, it is weird. But in all honesty, this is going to be okay, right? I never went through something like this and neither have you," Josh worries.

"Truth? I have no idea. This is a huge change, for all of us. But I think Hunter will like this once things start happening. He'll be obsessed with my growing stomach and we'll let him help us decorate the nursery," Maya starts to list off.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess this is just second pregnancy jitters," Josh shakes off, leaning down to kiss Maya.

"Second pregnancy jitters? Is that even a thing?" she probes with amusement.

"I don't know, babe. Just work with me," Josh sighs, tightening his grip on his wife and just holds her.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few weeks, the couple continues to talk to Hunter about the baby and little by little, they can see him starting to come around.

By month four, when Maya's baby bump is more evident, Josh can't stop smiling and has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He loves pregnant Maya and can't wait to meet Baby Matthews.

And Maya, she was right about Hunter and her growing stomach. He became consumed with her belly. At first, Hunter thought it was a game and that his mom was hiding something under her shirt. But, every time she showed him her stomach, nothing feel out.

Maya's stomach was continually growing and so, after a long game of 'what's under mama's shirt', she reminded Hunter that the baby was developing and sleeping inside there. Which, confused him even more.

He still saw the changes and slowly started to like the belly when it became bigger and bigger. Sometimes he would even talk to it and kiss it. At the sight of Hunter loving the belly, Maya had tears in her eyes and knew thing were going to be just fine.

OoOoOoOo

With the due date gradually approaching, the couple started on the nursery with Hunter right behind them, watching the room get decorated with colors and furniture. And, being the awesome parents that they are, they allowed Hunter to pick out a few decorations to make the room even more special.

The days were going by in a blur as Maya's stomach was getting bigger by the day and Hunter was beginning to become impatient.

"Baby come?" he asks his mother one day when he's sitting next to her on the sofa and pats her stomach.

"Not yet, sweetie. It's only June. We have to wait until July," Maya replies with a smile, rubbing her hand tenderly over the bump and kissing the top of Hunter's head.

Hunter let out a 'humph' and kept starting at the belly, wanting something to happen. And soon.

OoOoOoOo

By mid-June, Maya began to feel slight discomfort, but ignored it, figuring it was just her body getting ready for labor.

Everything was going great and as she was at one of her last family get to together before the baby arrives, something unexpected happened.

Her water broke.

With Josh talking with his brother and father in the other room, her best friend and her 'niece' as she always likes to tease and her second mother quickly went to her aid, helping her relax and getting everything in order.

With all the noise, Josh comes rushing through the room, panic written all over his face as Riley orders him to snap out of it and help his wife. With his mind and body going in different directions, he surprisingly finds himself going through the motions and following his niece and sister-in-law out the door.

On the drive to the hospital, Josh's mind is going a mile a minute, only vaguely hearing Riley mention something about "Father's Day" and "perfect gift", as the only thing he knew for sure was that Maya was in serious pain due to his throbbing hand.

Only after arriving at the hospital and rushing through the doors with his wife did the realization suddenly kick in and hit Josh like a ton of bricks. The baby. The baby was actually coming.

Getting into a room and getting checked out by the doctor within an hour, things are progressing rapidly. With two hours under their belts, Dr. Zachary returns and shared that it's time to push.

"The baby's early. Is he or she going to be okay?" Maya questions nervously.

"I can't know for sure, but there shouldn't be any reason for the two to not have a healthy baby," Dr. Zachary sounds hopefully and gives Maya an encouraging smile. "So, let's welcome baby Matthews into the world."

Through many shouts, hollering, cursing and a possible broken hand, at 11:59 pm, a minute before Father's Day was over, Maya and Josh welcomed Elizabeth Grace Matthews into the world.

OoOoOoOo

Once the chaos settled and the family was left alone to enjoy this moment, Josh kisses Maya's forehead and beams, "You did amazing, sweetheart. I love you so much and this is the greatest gift a father could ever get."

"Yes, it really is. And, I love you too, Boing," Maya smiles, loving her family more than life itself.

Maya had fallen asleep shortly after the doctor checked in on her for the last time that night and as Josh held his newborn daughter, he kissed her check and promised to protect his princess from this second on.

Have a child changes everything. But having two makes your life crazier and your heart fuller. And, no matter what life throws at you, you are a family, together and always.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you for all the support!**

 **roganjalex: Thank you for both reviews and I'm glad you liked them!**

 **Guest: Haha, yes you are and thank you!**

 **Geexygirl: I can and hopefully I do it right! Thank you the idea and it'll be up soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Lucas Friar first arrived in New York, he never expected his life to change the way it and he couldn't be more grateful for the outcome.

He became friends with a genius, a rebel and an optimistic ray of sunshine. He was happy and couldn't think it could get any better. But boy was he wrong.

The genius was not only a friend, but a brother to him. The rebel was daring, but sweet and kind once you got to know her. And the optimistic ray of sunshine not only believed in him but believe in him so much she later became his wife.

And together, the cowboy and sunshine created their life filled with happiness, strength and love. They were team now and thing could only get better from here on out. And, better it did.

They had been married for a year when Riley found out she was pregnant. He remembers that day a few others like it was yesterday. The tears of joy that overcame them, the excitement and anxiety that followed and in the end, as long as they had each other, it was going to be prefect.

OoOoOoOo

Nine months later, they welcomed their twin boys, Adam and Brett into the world. They knew twins would be a lot more work, but they were ready to be parents.

Every day, Lucas would look at his sons in awe and couldn't believe that he and Riley created them. That these little guys would grow into men and eventually find themselves their own Riley. But, that was years and years away.

The family of four wasn't without a few bumps in the road, but the twins made Riley and Lucas' life complete and things were good.

OoOoOoOo

After the twins had just turned two and going through their terrible two phase, Lucas got the amazing news that Riley was pregnant again. It was a little bit of a surprise, but the two always wanted a big family so this was a plus in their book.

They tried telling the twins, but with them being very picky and not liking anything at the moment, the news could wait. At least for a little longer. But when Riley's stomach started to grow, the twins began to realize things were changing and actually got excited.

One night, after the twins were asleep and the couple was in bed themselves, Riley rubs her stomach and grins, "This baby is a blessing in disguise."

"Is that so?" Lucas beans, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yep. The twins actually took their naps at their scheduled time and didn't bother me when I was lying done next to then. And Brett, he even kissed the belly today," Riley recalls, smiling proudly.

"That's great news babe. The boys are going to love their little sister," Lucas smirks.

"Little sister? It could be another boy," Riley points out, giggling happily.

"It could be. And I'll be so happy with that. But, I'm kind of hoping for a little girl," Lucas shares softly.

"Well mister, you decide the gender," Riley pokes Lucas' side with a huge grin. "And if we have little girl, she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

"Just like her mother," Lucas counters, shifting his position to pull Riley into his side and kiss her.

The couple shares a sweet and loving kiss as Riley holds Lucas close and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas smiles, caressing Riley's cheek and then moving down her body to her stomach as he places a hand lovingly on the baby bump with Riley's hand on top of his.

Over the next handful of months, the Friar family was busier than ever. They were both still managing their careers, raising the twins and getting ready for the new addition. Things were chaotic, but the excitement and joy overthrew the craziness.

And one on rainy fall night, Riley's water broke and it was time for baby number three to enter the world.

Although Lucas looked calm on the outside and took care of everything, in the inside, panic ran through his veins. No matter how many laborers you go through, it's scary every time.

The hospital seem to put Lucas's nerves at ease for the time being, but as soon as the doctor arrived and said it was time to push, Lucas mumbled a silent prayer for his wife and baby. Scream after scream and yank after pull, their healthy baby entered the world.

"Congratulations! It's a boy," the doctor cheers as the baby's cry fill the room and the nurses clean him up.

"You did it, sweetheart," Lucas grins, kissing Riley's sweaty forehead and loving her even more. "You did amazing."

"Thanks," Riley chuckles, as she moves to get comfortable in the bed. "And, I'm sorry about your hand."

"Don't worry about my hand. We have a beautiful son," Lucas waves off, kissing Riley on the lips and showering her with love.

Minutes later, the nurses return with baby Friar as the couple's hearts swell with love, so much love. Riley and Lucas kiss their son's chubby cheek and Riley can't help but beam at her new baby.

"Welcome to the world, Matthew Lawrence Friar," she coos, holding him close to her heart.

OoOoOoOo

Days later, when the Friar's were at home and adjusting to the new change, they knew the challenges they would be facing. A newborn baby and twins, who had more energy than the energizer bunny was never an easy balancing act and the only thing they knew was that they had to work together to survive.

The holidays came and went with a little bit of stress and an argument here and there, but it felt like things were finally settling down. If only they knew what was coming.

With Valentine's Day right around the corner, Lucas knew Riley deserve a night out to feel like herself again. So, he got his brother-in-law to babysit and he took his lovely wife out to dinner. The night out was exactly what the couple needed to re-energize and refresh.

OoOoOoOo

Things were sailing a lot smoother until the twins' birthday weekend when Riley was under the weather. But it wasn't a normal illness. No, she knew what it was and couldn't believe the news.

The party was a success and after the couple was lying in bed, ready to call it a night, Riley pulls a small box out of her nightstand and hands it to Lucas.

"What's this, Riles?" he questions with a confused expression.

"Just a little gift for you," Riley grins as Lucas eyes her for a second before carefully opening the box to see a pregnancy test.

Speechless and stunned, Lucas looks at the test, then to his wife and then back to the test as he can't find the words to describe the incredible news.

The silence is not a good sign in Riley's eyes as she feels discouraged and starts to get out of bed. She's on her feet when she feels a hand gripping her wrist and gently pulling her back down.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so happy about this. Trust me on that. I'm just a little shocked. But, I know this is our little girl and I love you. I love you so damn much," Lucas utters, kissing Riley all over her face before the two share a passionate kiss. Which, is how she ended up with a bun in the over.

OoOoOoOo

A few months later, when Riley's stomach begins to grow, the couple share the news with the twins who weren't the happiest duo.

"Another baby?" Brett shouts in disbelief.

"You just had a baby," Adam points out, reminding his parents as if they didn't already know.

"We know," Riley nods as she can't help but agree. "It was a surprise to us too. But your daddy and I are very happy. And on the bright side, you'll have another sibling to play with."

"You'll also get to teach the new baby a whole bunch of cool things," Lucas adds, trying to make the twins see the fun side of being the oldest siblings.

The twins were smart, too smart sometimes, but eventually came around to the idea and took the role of oldest sibling with pride. And in reality, there wasn't anything they could do anyways.

OoOoOoOo

A month after Matthew turned one, the Friar's were at the hospital again, going through labor for the fourth time. This time however, the baby was ready to enter the world as within the hour of arriving, Riley and Lucas welcomed their daughter Lilia Maya Friar.

The Friar family was now complete and even though the boys were a little disappointed that they had a baby sister instead of a brother, you can see in their eyes that they loved her.

OoOoOoOo

And as the years followed, Lucas was a hero in his children's eyes. He sacrificed a lot to make sure his family was taken care of, but he never abandoned his fatherly duties and was always there for his family. In the evening and weekends, Lucas threw a football around with Adam and Brett, a baseball around with Matthew and even had tea parties with Lilia.

Riley saw how much Lucas being with their children meant to them and she loved him even more for being an incredible father. She was also glad they were crating memories for the years to come. And as the kids got older, Lucas never missed a sports game, academic fair or dance recital.

Even when he was tough on his kids, he did it out of love. He wanted them to be the best version of themselves. So when the time came where Adam and Brett graduated high school and were off to college, Lucas held it together and praised the boys for their all their hard work. With a tight hug and frim handshake, the boys grinned with pride and took off on their new adventure.

When Matthew graduated and left for college two years later, Lucas shed a tear or two, but kept it together and wished his son luck on his journey.

But a year later when Lilia graduated and left for college, Lucas held her close, kissed her forehead and only cried when the plane took off.

His job as a parent was done. Not exactly finished, but with his kids all off at college and making their own choices, he only hoped he and Riley taught them well.

OoOoOoOo

The kids constantly called home, telling their parents about all their quests and after every conversation, Lucas thought back to when they were little kids. Always wanting to play him or have him tell them a story. And every Father's Day and birthday, when they made homemade cards and trinkets, he cherished those the most because they came from the heart.

But a few years later, when Adam and Brett graduated from college and Matthew and Lilia were busy with their studies and jobs, the kids wouldn't be coming home for Father's Day, again. Riley saw the upset expression on her husband's face and knew what he was feeling. The one day that's all about you as a parent and your kids aren't even there, it's heartbreaking. She's been down that road a time or two herself, but knowing her children, she knew they'll do something special, just for him.

OoOoOoOo

Today is Father's Day and as Lucas tries to put on a cheerful smile for his wife, who's catering to him, his heart is aching and there's an emptiness looming in the air. But, the day got slightly better when the kids called throughout the day and it got even better when right after dinner, Riley hands him an UBS drive and his laptop.

Quickly plugging the device in and clicking on the only file, within seconds, his screen goes from white to color as right in front of him our his children.

" _Hey dad! Adam, Brett, Matthew and Lilia here," they all wave and smile._

 _"We're really sorry we couldn't be there in person to celebrate and wish you Happy Father's Day, but know that we all loved you so much. We wouldn't be where we are without you and mom," Adam starts off._

 _"Thank you are all your hard work and support. You made sure we had a well-meaning future and it's because of you and mom that we are the people we are today. You taught us what it's like to be an amazing brother, a caring friend and a great man," Brett continues._

 _"We more than appreciate you being our cheerleader in the stands at all our events, not missing a single. We hope we made you proud as you taught us to never give up. No matter how tough the going gets," Matthew adds._

 _"So from us to you, thank you for being our dad, our friend and our hero. Thank you for your unconditional love, no matter who bratty we got. We miss you every day, but we'll be together soon," Lilia joins in._

 _"Happy Father's Day," the kids cheer. "We couldn't have asked for a better dad!"_

The video ends and the screen goes black as Lucas wipes his tears away and pulls Riley into his lap.

"Thank you," he whispers into her hair as he kisses her temple.

"You're welcome, but I didn't have anything to do with that. I just delivered it. It was all the kids' idea," Riley replies with a small smile.

"I'm not talking about the video. Thank you for being my wife and blessing me with four beautiful, talented and remarkable children," Lucas clarifies, giving his wife a passionate kiss.

"I should be thanking you too," Riley giggles. "We did good."

"Of course. I mean, it does take two to tango. And yeah, we did," Lucas agrees, holding Riley tight.

It's never easy letting go of your children, but it's only when you let go that you realize how they changed your life and how you impacted theirs. That it's their time to embrace the world and make it their own.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think and if you have any idea, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello and happy Friday! Thank you all for the continuous support! If you have ideas, let me know in a review or PM me!

First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated this is a few months, but since I haven't gotten any reviews asking me too, I guess we're good.

Also, if you don't know already, I started a new story called, "Changing Strokes" featuring Riley, Maya, Lucas and Josh.

KillEmWithKindness02: Aw, thank you so much! I think it was a little bit of both!

roganjalex: Thank you.

Marilove24: Aw, thank you for the sweetest comments!

Morgan: Thank you for all your reviews!

And shoutout to Geexygirl who gave me this idea. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

First Time Memories

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining and you just knew it was going to be a good day. Riley and Maya, best friends since the tender age of seven were sitting in Maya's backyard, watching the kids run around and play with each other while holding their babies who were seven months and one respectively.

Riley, who just had her forth baby months ago was watching her best friend with her baby and couldn't help but beam with happiness. They were finally mothers together and it made it all the more special. She couldn't believe they were twenty-seven with five babies already between them, but she wasn't complaining. No, she loved being a mother and godmother and all the joy that came with it.

And Maya, who was watching her nephews run around with their dad and uncle, made her more excited for the future and the possibility of more children. Though she was still new at this motherhood stuff, she knew she was ready for whatever came next because she had an amazing family.

"So, is motherhood different the fourth time around?" she asks her best friend with a smirk, surprised that they went at it like rabbits. Or, so it seemed.

"Yes and no," Riley replies with a giggle. "From the time Matthew was born until recently, I haven't had a good night's rest. It's like I'm a zombie half the time. But, seeing your child happy and loved cancels all the bad out. Being a mother is the greatest feeling in the world. No matter how many children you have. You child or children are your life a miracle you brought into the world. And I know Lucas is happy we finally have a daughter. If Lilia was a boy, I'm sure we'd be trying again."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that for a second. The two of you go at it all the time," Maya teases, embarrassing her friend. "And in a serious and surprising way, I understand. I didn't think I would, but motherhood has changed me."

"Okay, we don't do it all the time," Riley defends, her cheeks turning bright red. "And motherhood does that to you."

"Yeah, you guys do. I've almost walked in on you guys and I'm sure that's how you got pregnant so soon," Maya laughs as Riley looks to her kids and husband and remembers that night like it was yesterday.

 _Six and half years ago:_

 _The newlyweds were on vacation in Texas, visiting Lucas' family and loving their new life together. Both were thriving in their occupations and love their apartment that was a blend of the both of them, but the farm would always be a second home to them. So much has happened in Texas. Some good, some not so good, but it is Lucas' home. A part of his roots and in the future, when they brings children back to experience it all, they'll love it too. Who wouldn't? The fresh, natural air. The adorable animals. The gorgeous open sky and on top of it all, the sense of hard work and family. Those are the core values that make a person, a family and a city thrive._

 _The couple had spent the whole day out and about. From meeting more of Lucas' family to him showing showing her more of Texas. But now, as the sky is setting, Lucas grab Riley's hand and takes her away from the house, past the barn and down a narrow path that leads to an open meadow._

 _"Lucas, it's beautiful," Riley breathes out, taking in the scene in front of her._

 _"I see something more beautiful, but I like this place too. And I would've brought you before, but some trees fell and it took forever to clean up," Lucas replies and explains, wrapping an arm around Riley's waist._

 _"That doesn't matter. Thank you for taking me here now, for showing me Texas and for this whole trip. This week has been truly amazing," Riley beams, leaning up to kiss Lucas._

 _"Im glad you've had fun this week and I should be the one thanking you. You've made my life complete I'm really happy I get to experience this with you. I love you," Lucas says tenderly as he kisses Riley again._

 _The two kiss and realize something deeper in the intimate embrace as Lucas starts to lower themselves onto the green grass. His hand caresses her cheek before moving down her spine and gripping her hips as Riley feels the need and yearning in Lucas and matches his desire._

 _She starts to unbutton his plaid shirt and he is gently taking off her cardigan as their hands roam over each other's body and craving the passion. It starts to get heated as Lucas pulls away for a second and questions, "Are you sure you want to do it here?"_

 _"Outside, under the stars and by the water?" Riley lists of, her eyes hooded by their moment._

 _"Yeah, that. It just seems-," Lucas starts off before not be able to find the right words._

 _"Cliche?" Riley giggles._

 _"I was going to say uncomfortable, but cliche works," Lucas responds shrugging his shoulders._

 _"Well, we totally are that couple," Riley winks before pulling Lucas back and whispering in his ear, "Now, are we going to continue or not?"_

 _Lucas doesn't answer but kisses Riley with a new wave of pleasure as they love each other, outside in the beauty of nature where they can be as loud as they want._

"What are you grinning at?" Mays's voice cuts through Riley's daydream.

"Texas," Riley smiles, only slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, good old Texas," Maya chuckles, shaking her head.

"Texas is our home too," Riley reminds with a grin. "New York will always be my home, but for Lucas and the kids, Texas will always be their home away from home. And Texas is calm compared to here."

"Calm? Are you kidding me?" Maya gasps in shock.

"No, I'm not. You can get crazy in Texas, but the trouble we get into in New York is absolutely insane," Riley reminds subtly as Maya's glaring at her and knowing exactly what she's getting at.

 _Almost 2 years ago:_

 _The group of friends has finally worked their schedules out so they could all meet up for dinner. It's been too long since their last time together, but with everyone's personal life continuing in every which way it was understandable._

 _Riley and Lucas had just had their third baby, another boy. Farkle and Isadora were busy traveling and being the geniuses they are. Zay and Vanessa have finally become item, again and for the long-haul. And Maya and Josh are still happily married and trying to work around my life._

 _Lucas and Josh decided on the restaurant that was both classy and relaxed once everyone arrived, exchanged hugs, tears and laughter, the night begins._

 _All throughout dinner, the conversation never stops. From Riley and Lucas gushing over their sons and showing pictures from your phone, to Farkle explaining and describing every trip he and Isadora took in detail. From everyone wanting to know how Zay got back together with Vanessa, to Maya talking about her art work and showcases._

 _Josh, still the outcast of the group didn't feel all that left out as over the years, he's become great friends with everyone. He's known Farkle for years and it was actually the genius who made him feel the most welcomed. He's cared about his niece and wife since they were kids and when they got older, it was Farkle who kept him updated on how the girls were doing. He became friends with that Lucas and Zay fairly quickly after his niece started dating the dark blonde Texan and the other, who was just always there, became the change the group needed. Then there is Isadora. That girls is always so upfront that no matter what comes out of her mouth, you can't help but smile. And then there's Maya. I love this life and wife. They've been through ups and downs, but tonight, when she's surrounded by her friends, who are also her family and smiling happily and content, the only thing he feels is love. So much freaking love._

 _Throughout dinner, the seven, well six of them as Riley's not drinking, finishes off four bottles of wine along with a few beers. They're all feeling happy, full and in the mood for a fun night. Josh pays the bill, though he, Lucas and Farkle fight over in for a few minutes and once everyone's outside in the cool evening air, Zay suggests a bar down the street so they could talk more. Everyone agrees, even the parents of three and after finding a table in the back that fits all of them, the really night begins._

 _Story after story, old memories are being brought up. Some good, some bad. Some embarrassing and some crazy, but the friends are enjoying themselves and it was good to have moments like this. Drink after drink, the hours seems to fly by and by the time they started to calm down, the bartender is calling last round._

 _"Oh my gosh! Have we been out that long ?" Riley questions in shock at she pulls out her phone to see it's almost two in the morning._

 _"Yeah, I guess so. Look at you momma Parting like you're 20," Maya teases and hugs her best friend._

 _"I can't believe we stayed out this late. We have to get home to the boys," Riley panics, reaching over to Lucas. "And I'm still in my twenties, thank you very much," glaring at Maya._

 _"Momma instincts are kicking in. Got to go. It was amazing seeing all you guys again. We have to do this again soon. And Josh, thanks for dinner," Lucas says quickly, saying his goodbyes to everyone. Everyone agrees and Josh waved it off as nothing as they all hug the couple goodbye._

 _Within the next five minutes, everyone leaves and once Maya and Josh return home, she immediately throws herself into Josh's arms._

 _"I love you," she smiles, kissing him passionately._

 _"I love it too. So damn much," Josh replies, pulling her closer and weaving his fingers into her hair._

 _"Prove it," Maya challenges as Josh carries her into their bedroom and shows her just how much he loves her._

"Now what's got you so smiley?" Riley inquires with a raised eyebrow as her best friend is staring out to nowhere with a grin on her face.

"This guy," Maya answers sweetly, kissing Hunter's cheek.

"Yeah, the first ones do that to you," Riley giggles. "And then you have more kids and it's like your heart overflows so much love that you don't know what to do."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Maya murmurs.

"Oh, it's not. Loving your child is the most amazing feeling. And the husbands love it too. Trust me," Riley winks as the two laugh and then look out at the kids and their husbands and feeling beyond content with how their lives ended up.

Some of the first times are the best of time. But sometimes, it's not the moment at all. It's who you're with and the memories you create that mean the most.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you for all the reviews and support. I really am so thankful for all the amazing people I've met on FanFiction.**

 **For those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, be thankful for all you have and I hope you have a great day!**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing a few song one shots and would love your input on these songs I chose.**

 **· Lady Gaga- Million Reasons**

 **· Niall Horan- This Town**

 **· Andy Grammar- Fresh Eyes**

 **· Randy Travis- Forever and Ever Amen**

 **· Alison Krass- When You Say Nothing At All**

 **· Train-Play That Song**

 **· Olivia Holt- History**

 **So, yes? No? And, feel free to send me any songs and ideas!**

 **Ajtan4: Thank you so much and I will definitely make another one shot continuing chapter 2! I'm glad you liked it and I liked the blend of both too.**

 **Siennese: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad and aw, that's amazing! I'm happy you can relate and I'm happy I can make you smile! I hope for that too and you're welcome!**

 **Jen: Thank you for all the reviews and Joshaya is pretty awesome!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! The family portrayals are always fun. I like 'guessing' the future and oh my gosh, yes! I loved that show. And thank you for that. I like them too and I'm glad you see it too!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it and don't even worry about it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Thanksgiving Moments

* * *

It's that time of year when the leaves change colors, the air gets crisper and the fragrant aromas of spices and sweets are all around you. It's the time of year when families reunite and remember what they cherish most. And for the Friar's and Matthews' families, they've come a long way. Through every twist and turn, they made it out stronger, have created wonderful memories over the years and have an incredible life to show for it. We all know life is never easy, but when you have an amazing family and support system, things are never as bad as them seem.

OoOoOoOo

It is an early morning for Riley Friar as she's getting everything ready for the nights' festivities. And it has to be perfect, for so many reasons. With the kitchen counter and table covered in food preparations, mounds of dishes and Tupperware and random décor, she knows it's going to be a full day.

Lucas enters the room to see his wife busily walking from one thing to the next and he can't help but smile at the scene. No matter what she's doing, his love only grows for his wife as she's been the greatest part of his life after all these years, well, twenty-seven years to be exact and he couldn't have been more blessed. She still takes his breath away and makes his feel like a teenager all over again. Knowing today's going to be a stressful day, he does what any good husband would do and offers to help his wife.

"Hey, babe. What can I do to help?" he wonders in a chipper tone, walking over to her and giving her their morning kiss.

The meant to be simple kiss is anything but simple as Lucas holds Riley close to him and kisses her like there's no tomorrow.

With her cheeks now flushed and her heart rate matching her husband's, Riley can't believe that after being married to Lucas for over twenty years, he still makes her heart flutter and knees go weak.

"You can start prepping the turkey and stuffing," she murmurs, trying to find her bearings and catch her breath.

"You got it, Riles," Lucas nods, kissing Riley's forehead and then starting on the food.

And so for the next hour, the two work in sync as the time is still slowly ticking away.

OoOoOoOo

The turkey is finally in the oven and Riley gives Lucas more instructions on the food as she needs to start decorating the house and cleaning up. Lucas, being used to all the orders from his wife and knowing exactly what to do, finishes up quickly in the kitchen and cleans up his mess with a satisfied smile only to walk into the living room to see Riley placing something on the side table, look down at it and then moves it some placed else. He understands Riley's need to make sure everything is flawless, but he also knows that she won't be pleased with anything and that will only cause her more stress. So, being down this road before, he walks over to his wife, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back into his chest as he kisses the back of her head and then her cheek.

"Luke, honey. I need to get everything ready. There's no time to fool around," Riley replies in a relatively calm.

"There's always time to have a little bit of fun," Lucas counters, moving his hands around Riley's body.

"Baby, we're fifty-one, not twenty-one," Riley moans, feeling her body react to her husband's actions. "And don't forget, today's a very important day for us."

"Being with you, Riley, makes me feel like I'm twenty-one. And I know. But, there's no need to stress out about it. Everything's going to be just fine. You need to relax and a take a deep breath," Lucas says tenderly, turning Riley around in his arms and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm trying, I really am. But for some reason, I just can't stop worrying. I know we've done thanksgiving before, but this time it seems different," Riley responds, learning her head on Lucas' chest and biting her lower lip.

"It feels different because it is. For the first time in like, ten years, all our kids will be home, under one roof," Lucas states, reminding his wife of the wild but amazing fact.

"I know. And both our parents, Maya, Josh and their kids. Oh, and apparently, some of our kids have something to tell us. I don't know what to think of that," Riley recalls, holding Lucas tight.

"Our parents are the least of our worries. With their grandchildren home, they'll be too preoccupied to bother us. And your mother should be in a cheerier mood considering you took over your grandmother's recipes. Which I know are all delicious. Now, regarding our children, I'm only trying to think happy thoughts. But, if any one of them are in trouble, they're dead," Lucas announces firmly as Riley can't help but giggle at her husband's fatherly character.

"You won't do anything to them. You love them too much. They've turned you into a big softy," she grins, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas grumbles, not giving into his wife. "And, you should put the basket by the window," pointing to the décor.

"Uh hmm and thanks babe," Riley smiles as the two separate and go back to work, knowing time is running out.

OoOoOoOo

With most things already done and set, the couple heads upstairs to change. Lucas changes into dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt and Riley dresses in a black lace skirt and cream colored blouse. Nothing too fancy but nice for the company they were going to have.

They had just put the pie in the oven when the doorbell rings and officially starts their night. Riley swiftly runs to answer the door as her parents are the first to arrive.

"Happy Thanksgiving mom, dad," she beams, opening the door wider for them to enter.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, sweetie," Topanga grins, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Hi, Pumpkin. Happy Turkey Day," Cory joins in, hugging Riley and then handing her the appetizers they brought.

"Thanks, daddy," Riley chuckles, taking the food to the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving, mom and dad," Lucas greets, hugging his in laws.

"You too, hon," Topanga giddily copies, hugging Lucas.

"Mr. Friar," Cory addresses with a nod.

"Mr. Matthews," Lucas answers as they shake hands.

"Oh, for crying out loud. You two need to get over it," Topanga exclaims, rolling her eyes at them.

"He stole my daughter's heart," Cory retorts in a semi angry tone.

"And you stole his shoes," Topanga sighs. "We're in our seventies, darling. No need to dig up the past. And look at them, Cory. They've done well. They have a beautiful family and life. They're happy and it's not our life anymore."

"But, but," Cory tries to defend himself as nothing comes out.

"We've done well because we've learned from the best," Lucas acclaims, patting Cory's shoulder as the doorbell rings again and shows that his parent have arrived.

The in-laws catch up and try to help Riley only to see she's gotten it all under control, like she always does.

Within the next ten minutes, the rest of their family arrives. First Maya, Josh and their children, followed by Adam and Brett and then Matthew and Lilia. Everyone shares hugs and hello's as the Friar children immediately go to their parents, thrilled to be home.

"It's so good to have you all home. I've missed you all so much," Riley coos, hugging and kissing each of her children.

"We're happy to be home, mom. We've missed you guys too," Brett grins, looking just like his father.

"We're overjoyed you guys are all here, together. And Lil, I thought you and Matt would've been here earlier," Lucas remembers, looking at his daughter who is a mixture of him and Riley. His green eyes, her brown hair and his son who looks just like his mother.

The two share look with Matt having a guilty smile on his face and his sister glaring at him.

"What's going on?" Riley questions, looking between her children.

"Well, you see," Matt begins before Lilia hisses, "He forgot me at the airport."

"You forgot your sister?" Lucas' voice rises in disbelief.

"I didn't mean too. I was tired and as soon as I drove away, I turned right back around to get her," Matt tries to justify.

"Honey," Riley hums tenderly, "You really need to remember important things like that."

"I know. I apologized the whole way here and will make it up to Lil. We already worked it out," Matt mentions with a small smile.

"Good. And hey, we're all here. Let's not dwell on that small incident and enjoy the night," Adam, another blend between Lucas and Riley suddenly joins in.

"You're right. But just so you all know, you kids are going to give me a heart attack," Lucas utters, looking at his children who have sweet smiles on their faces.

Riley giggles at her family as some things never change.

Once everyone said their greetings, they moved into the dining room and take their seats ready to eat the marvelous meal Riley made. After everyone is comfortable, Riley stands and says a few words. "First off, thank you to everyone for coming and celebrating Thanksgiving with us. This is the time of year to give thanks and I'm very thankful to have every single one of you in my life and for my brother, who's with his family on the West Coast. I couldn't have asked for a better family and I'm beyond blessed. So here's to tonight and to all of you."

Everyone raises their glass in salute as Lucas goes to cut the turkey and Riley starts passing dishes around. Most of the conversation focuses around the kids, the older group wanting to know everything going on in the younger groups' lives. Wondering about girlfriends, boyfriends, jobs, living arrangements and what they do in their free time. Of course the parents' enjoyed the 'interrogation', but knew their kids would get them back later for it.

Everyone praises Riley and Lucas for a delicious meal and once everyone is full, the children take off to their old rooms, leaving the mess for the adults to clean up. No surprise there as they are still kids in their parents' eyes. Dessert follows later with coffee and tea and after that, the kids take over cleaning up the rest of the mess and Riley is touched to see her kids stepping up and being the mature adult she knew her and her husband raised.

OoOoOoOo

Everyone chatted for a while longer, enjoying this time together as it's been too long since they've all been under the same roof. After a few hours, the conversations start to die down and the guests decide to head out. Riley and Lucas walk both sets of parents to the door as a sense of melancholy looms in the air.

"Thank you for tonight, sweetheart. It was lovely and your grandmother would've been so proud of you," Topanga compliments her daughter as they share a hug.

"Thank you mom. And I don't think I've said this enough over the years, but thank you for all you did for me and Auggie. I'm so thankful for you and dad and the life you gave us. Now that I'm a parent, I know all the sacrifices you both made. I love you both," Riley praised as her mother starts crying.

"And mom, dad, thank you for everything you did for me. I know I wasn't the most grateful kid and teenager, but I'm thankful for what you did for me and the love you gave me," Lucas adds, hugging both his parents.

All four parents have tears in their eyes as its come full circle. Their children learned and saw from experience everything they did and they turned out to be the people they molded and raised as now it's their turn.

"And Mr. Matthews, I'm most thankful for you and the chance you gave me. People do in fact change people," Lucas continues, extending a hand to first the man outside his family to believe in him.

"A plus, Mr. Friar," Cory grins, shaking hands with his son in law and then hugging him as this was what he wanted for his daughter. To have someone who changed her world and gave her the world. And Lucas, he did that. Plus a whole lot more.

After a few more hugs and tears, the parents finally leave and Maya and Josh head over to the couple, ready to call it a night as well.

"Thanks for tonight, Riles. It was amazing," Maya smiles, hugging her best friend.

"Anytime, Peaches. I'm really glad you could make it. It's been too long since everyone has actually been here. I can't believe our kids are all grown up and living on their own lives. Like, where has the time gone?" Riley wonders, looking around the room at all the pictures on the tables and mantle.

"No idea, honey. But we survived and that's all that matters. And, I'm thankful for you, you know. Ever since we were kids, you were my family. My escape from my not so good life. Being with you and your family and being accepted gave me faith that when the time came for me to have my own family, I'd be just fine. Because I knew what it was like to have people looking out for me. For caring about me and for having a sister that never gave up on me. I think I did all right and I can't thank you enough, Riley. And I guess you too, Huckleberry," Maya replies as the three of us laugh and smile.

"Thanks, Maya," Lucas grins as Riley cries out, "Oh, Maya. You did more than all right. You did fantastic," hugging her again. "And, you don't need to thank me. We met each other when we needed one another. I'm so thankful for having you as my sister, my friend and in a weird way, my aunt. It was fate that we met."

"Nah, it was your singing," Maya winks and concludes, "And I guess were both lucky and thankful."

"You are," Josh answers for the both of them. "Niece, thank you for tonight. It was good to see everyone and you did awesome."

"It was and thank you, Uncle Josh," Riley agrees as she and her uncle share a hug. Lucas and Maya hug and then him and Josh do their bro hug as Riley hugs her cousins' goodbye.

After Josh had to pull Maya away from Riley, it was just the Friar family as the kids rejoin their parents in the living room.

"Thanks for today, mom. Everything was great," Adam applauds as he and his siblings take their seats around the room.

"Thank you, honey. Now, will someone like to tell your father and me the news you have?" Riley probes with a raised eyebrow as Lucas wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"First off, mommy," Lilia smiles as Lucas leans down and whispers in Riley's ear, "She said mommy. That's not good."

"Sshhh," Riley smirks, hitting Lucas in the chest as their daughter continues.

"We all wanted to say that we are so thankful for you and daddy. You gave us a roof over our heads, clothes on our bodies and food in our stomach. These years away from home made us realize that we took a lot of those things for granted. You both worked so hard to give us a good life and we really can't thank you enough."

"And with our futures just beginning, we're going to try our hardest to be the people you taught us to be. We are going to be driven, determined, optimistic, caring, strong and most importantly, loyal. We can never match the two of you but we're going to make you proud," Brett adds with his signature smile.

"Which is why we're all moving closer to home," Matt finishes as their smiles go from ear to ear.

"Closer to home?" Riley repeats, not fully believing what she's hearing.

"Yep," Lilia beams happily. "I got hired as a reporter in Washington DC."

"I'm actually back in New York and working at NYU as an English professor," Matt shares with glee.

"I'm starting up my business in New Jersey," Brett cheers.

"And I'm finishing up my residency in Vermont," Adam rounds out for the group.

"Wow, guys. I'm actually speechless right now. This is all remarkable news. Beyond remarkable. I can't believe you guys are really going to be closer," Lucas stammers out, pride and joy filling the air.

"We honestly missed you and mom and it just felt right. And besides, Alyssa will be with me," Matt smiles before looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Alyssa? As in your roommate's sister, Alyssa?" Riley presses in shock.

"Yeah, her," Matt coughs out awkwardly.

"We didn't even know you were seeing someone. How long have you two been together?" Lucas inquires, not sure how to feel.

"Almost a year," Matt mumbles softly, hoping his gentle tone will be easier for his parents.

"Almost a year and we haven't seen her?" Riley screams, not really angry but not pleased either.

"I was going to bring her by on Christmas. Surprise!" Matt forcefully smiles, trying to ease the blow.

"We'll, uh, talk about this later," Lucas waves off as he rubs his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Does anyone else have a secret boyfriend or girlfriend we don't know about?"

The other three kids look at one another before shrugging their shoulders and raising their hands.

"Dear, god," Lucas groans, hating that he even asked the question. "Who?"

"Quinn," "Madeline," "Jack," Adam, Brett and Lilia reply softly.

Lucas holds his hands to chest, as if his been hit, which in a way he kind of has and Riley quickly jumps in before more fireworks explode.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. Thank you for earlier and we'll definitely talk about this in the morning after we've had some rest. I love you guys," she says as the kids hurriedly stand up, nod and mumbles "love you's" back as they run out of the room.

"Just so you kids know, you ruined the moment," Lucas yells up to them once the room is empty.

"Baby, breathe," Riley whispers as she rubs Lucas' back and kisses his neck.

"I'm not angry. Just shocked. Why didn't they tell us?" He mutters, looking down at his wife and wrapping his arms around her.

"Probably because they knew we were going to act like this. And, I'm sure in their crazy minds they thought it'd be a good surprise. But also, they're our kids. I know they wanted to make sure this was the real deal. Remember how much people wanted the Cory and Topanga love story? I'm sure the kids feel the pressure and the need to find the 'perfect' someone. It's hard to live up to such high expectations," Riley tries to clarify, thinking back to their own love story.

"But they shouldn't even be thinking that. If they're happy, that's all that matters. Everyone has their own love story and at the end of the day, I just want my children to find someone that makes then complete. Like you did for me. I'm beyond thankful for you and your love; every single day. You took a chance on a rough cowboy and gave me all I've ever needed. I love you, Riley. So damn much," Lucas declares, kissing his wife with all his love.

"I love you too, Lucas. I'm so thankful you came into my life and loved me for me. You took a chance on a quirky city girl and all. You make me feel loved, treasured and cherished every second of every day and you gave me my fairy tale ending. We're a good team," Riley beams contently as this is the best life. Her life.

"The best damn team. We're Friar's after all," Lucas smirks as they share another kiss before heading upstairs and calling it a night.

The holidays are about family and being surround by the people you love. Remember what you're thankful for today, tomorrow and every day because it's the memories that will carry you through life and make you who you are.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think and if you have any songs or ideas, don't hesitate to leave a review or message me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving!**

 **So, this one is going back to my regular setup and is a Rucas one shot. The next one will be Joshaya. And every so often, I'll do a combination.**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**

 **ismamora07: Oh, my gosh…that just made my day! Thank you so much and thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Jen: Haha, right? I liked adding a touch of humor. Thank you so much!**

 **Siennese: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm so glad you liked it and I did forget them, huh...well, there's always Christmas and I'll be sure to add them. Thanks for that!**

 **Guest: Thank you, you're welcome and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Ajtan4: Thank you so, so much for the kind review and that's exactly what I tried to do!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Always Been You

* * *

Lucas Friar has always loved Riley Matthews. Since the moment he saw her in middle school, he knew she'd be the death of him. When they finally talked, they clicked instantly and became fast friends. She was the light that always made him smile and he was her rock and shoulder to cry on. They were the same but opposites at the same time and when his 'crush' on her became stronger, he tried to fight it. They were best friends. Why complicate things when it was only a crush. But as time went on and they got older, he realized his feelings were more than a crush. He was head over heels in love with his best friend. Which should be a good thing, right? Well it would be if she wasn't dating someone else.

You see, over the years, Riley got a reputation for thinking she's found 'the one' and would throw herself into the relationship. Most times, the relationship went well. Riley and her boyfriend at the time were the ultimate picture of a perfect couple. She was glowing and the guy looked at her like she was the only one he could see. But then months down the road, the relationship would end. Sometimes Riley would be okay and say they parted mutually; other times, she'd called him, cry on his shoulder all night until she fell asleep and he'd end up carrying her to her bedroom while he took the sofa.

He hated seeing her like that and only wished he could stop her from dating all those asses. But if he stopped her, that would mean he'd have to be honest with her and tell her the truth. Which scared him to death because deep down, he knows she didn't feel the same way.

OoOoOoOo

Now at the age of twenty-five, they are still best friends and spend their Saturday nights at one of their apartments, watching movies in their pajamas and eating nothing but junk food. It's the perfect combination for relaxing after a stressful week.

"It feels like we haven't done this in forever," Riley sighs, stretching out her body after the movie ended.

"It has been a while. Ever since you started dating Jared. We've only seen each other like, a hand full of times," Lucas recalls, keeping it civil and light.

"His name is Jason. You know that. And I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you on the burner so much. It's just that-," Riley starts to apologize before Lucas cuts her off.

"You really like the guy. I know, Riles. There's no need to apologize to me. It's your life and as we get older, we begin to look at things, like relationships differently. Just promise me you'll try and be levelheaded with this one," Lucas offers a word of advice.

"I'm always levelheaded," Riley counters, glaring at Lucas.

"No, you're not. You're too blinded by love sometimes. I care about you, Riley, and I just don't want to see you get hurt. Again," Lucas continues, needing her to really hear him.

"Okay. So, I get a little too invested sometimes. Thank you caring and you have to know how much I love and value our friendship. I appreciate all the times you've come to my rescue. You're the most amazing guy and this is why we're best friends," Riley beams, leaning over to kiss Lucas' cheek.

"Yeah, best friends," he mumbles back, feeling like he just got punched in the gut.

But if this is the only way he can have Riley in his life, he'll take it. Every single time.

And so, the night continues on like normal with no more talk of Jason or Riley's relationship.

OoOoOoOo

A few weeks later when Jason and Riley are on a date, Zay decides Lucas needs a distraction. Going to their favorite bar, the two take their regular booth by the window and stare at one another like it's an awkward first date. Lucas narrows his eyes at Zay as Zay drums his fingers on the table, unfazed by the coldness Lucas is giving off at the moment. Neither is giving in and within the next few seconds, Lucas cracks and snaps, "What are we doing here, Zay?"

"We're hanging out. You know, what friends do," Zay replies calmly, shrugging his shoulders as a waitress in short shorts and tank top arrives at their table and takes their orders.

Quickly ordering a pitcher of beer, the waitress nods and then walks away as the two go back to glaring at each other, trying to figure out their demeanor.

"Zay," Lucas pushes, clenching his hands into fists.

"Lucas," Zay copies with a small smirk.

"Damn it, Zay. What the fuck are you planning in that head of yours," Lucas grunts, hating the fact that he can read his best friend at times like this.

"I'm not planning anything. Yet," Zay carefully responds, interpreting Lucas' attitude.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas yells, his voice rising and his nostrils flaring.

"It means that you better hop off that high horse of yours soon or you're going to lose her," Zay continues, still very much composed.

"I'm nowhere near drunk to hear this, Zay. And I still don't know what you're getting at. Who am I going to lose?" Lucas retorts with raised eyebrows.

"Bro, you know I hate it when you give me that look. I don't know if you're messing around with me or if you really have no idea. But right now, I don't care and I'm just going to lay it all out. Riley is who you're going to lose. You've been in love with that girl for like, ten years. You've watched her with her boyfriends' and never said anything to jeopardize her relationship and spared her feelings. You've been her rock and though I know she appreciates it, sooner or later, she's not going to need you and you'll be all alone. Unless you finally grow a pair and tell her how you feel. She deserves to know how you feel and you deserve the peace of finally getting it off your chest. How much longer are you both going to suffer?" Zay questions, his tone serious and firm.

"Zay, I appreciate your concern, but it's none of your business. Back off," Lucas hisses.

"I'll back off after you do the right thing. I know you're scared of ruining the friendship you've built and that she may not feel the same way about you, but at least the truth will be out and you can finally live your life. Think about it, buddy. That's all I ask," Zay finishes as he throws cash on the table and slips out.

Lucas watches his best friend's retreating form and can't figure out how to feel. Zay had no right to say what he did or put his nose into business that doesn't concern him, but at the same time, he made a few good points. At some point, Riley will find the 'perfect' guy and not need him anymore. Could he handle that when it came around? Probably. Would he want to? Probably not.

So now, he has a lot to think about. And he has to do it fast. Before he really is too late.

OoOoOoOo

Days pass in a blur and when Riley texts and calls Lucas, he ignores her. Not because he wants to, but because he needs to. He needs time to figure out what he wants and how it'll affect everything else. Which is a hell lot more complicated than he thought.

It's now Saturday night and even though they didn't necessarily cancel movie night, with him being a jerk all week, Lucas assumes Riley wouldn't be coming over. Hah, who is he kidding? Of course she'd come over. Especially when they haven't talked in six days. So here they are, standing awkwardly in Lucas' apartment as the silence is becoming too much of to take. Riley's nervously biting her lower lip and all Lucas wants to do is take her in his arms and apologize for being the worst best friend. But at the same time, he can't give into her. Not until he says what she needs to hear. It's now or never and the only way out of this mess.

"Are you mad at me?" Riley finally mumbles, breaking the tension and silent conversation Lucas was having in his head.

"What?" He questions, refocusing in the situation.

"Are you mad at me?" Riley repeats louder this time.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Lucas replies with a blank expression.

"Oh. So you just ignored me this whole week?" Riley inquires with a bite of anger in her tone.

"If that's how you want to categorize it, sure," Lucas agrees, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket so Riley can't see them balling into fists.

"How else would you categorize it, Lucas?" Riley snaps. "I called you almost every day, sometimes multiple times in a day and do you know what you did? Nothing. You did absolutely nothing and let me stress over it all week! You made me think I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything and I'm sorry I stressed you out," Lucas responds bluntly while taking a deep breath.

"I don't believe you or your sorry excuse. Tell me what's wrong, Lucas," Riley pushes, observing him intently.

"Nothing is wrong, Riley," Lucas groans, glaring in return.

"That's bull crap and you know it!" Riley yells, directing a finger at him. "We're best friends, Luke. We talk and tell each other almost everything. I know you and I know something's bothering you. I just want to know what it is so we can fix it."

"Because you're with him," Lucas barks, not being able to hold off any longer as his breathing suddenly becomes heavier.

"What?" Riley questions back and confused on what's happening.

"Because you're with Jason. Because you're happy with him," Lucas says quickly, closing eyes his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"What does Jason have to do with any of this?" Riley demands, feeling more lost in the conversation.

"God, Riley," Lucas grumbles, running his hands down his face. "You're really going to make me say it?"

"Say what, Lucas?" Riley shrieks as she throws her hands in the air.

"I'm in love with you!" Lucas announces as he watches Riley's jaw drop in shock.

"You're what?" she stammers out, walking to the closest wall and leaning against it.

"I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now. I was just too stupid to realize my own feelings. A part of me was afraid to ruin what we had and that you wouldn't feel the same way. And now with the expression on your face, I know I was right. I'm sorry I had to tell you in this way. You deserve better," Lucas utters as he walks past her and out the door.

The cool night air seems to help calm him down as he just walks down the street, clearing his mind. After walking a few blocks, he's more at ease than ever before. He knows what he just did was risky, but hell, at least she knows the truth now. It's all out in the open and her move to make. Though that particular part still scares him, he had to do it. He had to tell her because like she said, 'they talk. All the time about almost every little thing'.

Relationships, any relationship is built off of communication and he knows that when he returns to his apartment; fucking a...he left his own apartment. Dumbass. Anyways, once he returns, he knows they'll have a very long discussion that could ultimately change everything. Was he ready for that? Nope. Does he want to know her feelings about all of this? Hell yes.

Quickly turning around and heading back to his apartment, his small ounce of hope fades as he wonders if she's even still there. Would she wait for him? Did she leave after he left her? Not want to see him again after his outburst? All those doubts clicked something in his mind as he instantly takes off running, hurriedly bumping into strangers along the way and pushing himself up the four flights of stairs to get to his door. The hallway seemed like it went on forever and once he finally reached 422, he roughly pushed the door open to see Riley pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living area and let out a breath of relief.

"Riles," he says softly, not wanting to startle her and giving himself time to catch his breath.

"Lucas! What the hell!" she exclaims, stopping her movement to stare at him.

"Um, which part?" he mutters, closing the door and walking towards her.

"Everything," Riley expresses, wrapping her arms around her. "First, you're mad at me and don't talk to me all week. Then, you suddenly bring Jason into this and declare you're in love with me. Which is another conversation in itself. And lastly, when we're supposed to talk about it, you leave your own apartment."

"I know. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Though if I'm being honest, I had no real game plan. I don't know how I was going to tell you, but I knew I had to tell you before it was too late," Lucas confesses, looking down at his feet.

"So, what you said earlier was true?" Riley murmurs, feeling her heart beating rapidly.

"Of course it was the truth. Why would you think it wasn't?" Lucas asks in disbelief.

"Because I never thought you liked me in that way," Riley admits, looking Lucas right in the face.

"Oh, Riley," Lucas sighs, walking over to her and pulling her into his chest. "I've been in love with you for years and the first time I saw you, you became my crush. And when I was about to tell you the very first time, you started dating Danny. Over the years I was going to tell you a few more times, but no time seemed right."

"And because I was probably dating someone else," Riley recalls sadly.

"That too," Lucas slightly chuckles. "But as long as you were still in my life, I was a happy guy. I'm sorry for the mess I made."

"It wasn't just you. I made a mess of things too when I continued dating those guys hoping to find 'the one'. I bet if I took a longer break between guys, you would have told me and who knows," Riley guiltily mentions, shrugging her shoulders while tightening her grip on Lucas.

"Yeah, who knows? But we have now. I mean, I know you're still with Jason and-," Lucas starts before getting cut off.

"Actually, I'm not with Jason anymore. I broke up with him because it didn't feel right. That's the reason I called you all last week. To tell you that," Riley speaks, lifting her head to look up at Lucas.

"And I wasn't answering. I'm so sorry. I was so-," Lucas tries again before Riley interrupts.

"Lucas, calm down," she smiles. "Yes, it sucked that you weren't around, but it also made me recognize that I always depend on you. I realize how important you are to me and that I may have feelings for you. And standing here, in your arms right now only confirms it. I like you, Lucas. Heck, I love you!"

Lucas can't believe what he's hearing as his heart is literally beating out of his chest.

"Pinch me," he whispers down to brunette beauty in his arms, needing to make sure this isn't all in his head.

"I'll do one better," she giggles as she leans up to kiss him.

The simple kiss feels like fireworks as Lucas holds Riley flush against his body and it's like the missing puzzle piece.

"This is real, right. We're here, together," he hums in a daze.

"It's real. I'm right here," Riley agrees, still smiling and feeling the happiest she's felt in a long, long time.

"So, you and me. We're going to try this out?" Lucas wonders, his eyes shining brightly.

"When you ask me properly, yes," Riley smirks with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lucas leans back far enough to look Riley in the eyes as he voices everything he's held on to.

"Riley Matthews, I've been in love with you since we were teenagers. Your smile warms my heart and your touch calms and centers me. I can't imagine life without you by my side, so can we finally do this right and will you be my girlfriend?" he speaks tenderly as runs his hands down her arms before holding her hands.

"Yes!" she squeals in pure happiness as Lucas throws his hands in the air before picking her up.

She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses his cheek as he beams, "I love you, Riley. So much." feeling like he's on top of the world.

"And I love you," Riley grins as they meet half way and share a kiss that's filled with love, hope and happiness.

Sometimes it takes someone longer to find 'the one'. And sometimes, that someone has been the person right in front of you. The person who knows you, cares about you and loves you through every bump in the road. It's the greatest surprise and joy of being in love with your best friend.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions/ideas, feel free to leave it in the review section or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and happy Friday! I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and Happy () to the many other celebrations. I'm so grateful and I truly love you all! Thank you.**

 **Quick question: DO you want a New Year's Eve/New Year's one shot?**

 **originalguest: Thank you and I thought so too!**

 **Siennese: Your review is so sweet. Thank you, I couldn't agree more and I too am a believer in love too!**

 **Jen: Thank you so much, good old Zay and haha, right?**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **naelacy: Thank you and I like them too!**

 **ismamora07: Exactly and thank you!**

 **violet1429: Aw, thank you! I liked the concept too. And yes, that was my favorite part!**

 **Ajtan4: Thank you and I like the slowly built ones too. Oh, me too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Right now, this season, it's the most wonderful time of the year. The season of winter, snow and joy always seems to put people in the Christmas spirit. There's the glittery decorations and Christmas trees. All the sweet treats and gifts. Or maybe it's purely the fact that another year has come and gone. But whatever the reason for loving the season, it doesn't matter. What matters the most is spending time with your family and loved ones. Being able to just be together and feel the love that surrounds you. That's what the Christmas season is all about.

And the Matthews family, they make sure of that.

With everyone so busy, the holidays are the perfect time of year when everyone can come together. The grandparents are happy to see all their grandchildren, the aunts and an uncles get to spend time with their siblings and everyone has this one moment to be a family.

OoOoOoOo

Topanga is in work mode as everything has to be perfect this year. Call it mothers intuition, but she just feels like this year is going to be different. And in a very good way. With her in-laws getting older, the whole family is spending the holidays in Philadelphia and she, her sister-in-law Morgan and Katy are the ones taking care of everything.

With the food in the oven and the appetizers on the table in the kitchen and living room, Cory bravely enters the war zone in search of his wife.

"Topanga?" He calls out, looking around the group of people in his parents' house.

"What Cory?" he hears her yells back, sounding further away than he thought.

Making his way into the kitchen, he sees his mother sitting in a chair and watching his wife, sister and honorary sister in law moving around room and preparing for the evening's feast. With a small smile on his mother's face, he isn't sure how to read it, but knows better than to meddle into whatever's happening in here.

"Honey, you in here?" Cory says cheerfully, his eyes blissful to see all the food.

"Yep. Right here," she announces, popping up from the ground.

"What are you doing down there?" Cory questions as the front of her apron is covered in white.

"We're not talking about it. Do you need something?" Topanga asks impatiently and dusts herself off.

"Um, well, I was just wondering when Riley was coming? I thought she'd be here by now," Cory replies, trying not to 'bother' his wife.

Topanga glances at the wall clock to see it's a little after one and answers, "She said they'd try to leave the city by noon. But if they were picking up Maya or hit traffic, they may be a little longer."

"Actually, I think Maya is coming by herself. She has a work assignment in a few days and she didn't want to intrude on the newlywed couple," Katy adds to the conversation, smiling at their kids.

"She left them alone? Why?" Cory demands to know, his eye widening at the new information.

"Because they're married," Katy retorts, glaring right back.

"Cory, you need to get over this. It's been almost a year. Riley is a married woman now," Topanga continues, rolling her eyes at her husband's outburst.

Cory lets out a gasp as his hands go to his chest and he cries out, "Topanga!" in shock.

"Cory," Topanga groans, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What's going on here? I thought I heard Cory crying," Shawn remarks, coming in from around the corner.

"Shawny!" Cory exclaims happily as he runs over to his best friend. "Tell Topanga boys are bad news."

"And why would I do that?" Shawn inquires curiously.

"Because boys like Lucas have an agenda. My baby girl is with him right now," Cory explains seriously.

"He's still on this?" Shawn probes with a tired smile as he focuses on Topanga.

"Oh yeah," she nods, glancing up real quick to give Shawn 'the look'.

"Cor, you need to listen to me buddy, okay?" Shawn says gently, almost like he's talking to a child.

"Okay," Cory sighs sadly.

"Riley's grown-up now. You and Topanga taught her all she knows about this insane world. And, you taught Lucas too. You know he's a good kid. A good Texan boy who loves your daughter more than anything in the world. We've seen it from the start. You knew how this was going to end," Shawn speaks so honestly that Cory can't help but smile.

"When did you get so wise?" he wonders with amusement.

"I don't know," Shawn chuckles as he shrugged his shoulders. "But I did have an amazing support system, best friend and people that gave me all I ever needed."

Cory nods in acceptance and agreement as he and Shawn exit the kitchen, flabbergasted at how far they've all come.

OoOoOoOo

Within the next thirty minutes or so, another family member enters the house and makes their rounds, hugging and greeting everyone.

"My brotha," he cheers happily.

"My brotha," Cory repeats as the two share a hug. "How was the drive?"

"It was okay. A few spots of traffic and I'm just lucky I left when I did. It started to get real bad outside the turnpike. Did Riles have any trouble?" Josh questions in concern.

"She must have. She's not here yet," Cory replied anxiously.

"Oh, really? I thought she'd come up with you guys," Josh mentions, surprised and a little confused.

"No. According to Topanga, she has her own life now," Cory grumbles bitterly.

"Ah, you're still on this. Okay," Josh answers quickly. "Well, don't worry Cor. They'll be here soon," patting his brother's shoulder and then swiftly walking away, not wanting to hear the story. Again.

OoOoOoOo

The time seems to pass by slowly as Maya arrives twenty minutes after Josh and was greeted with surprise and love. "Merry Christmas, baby girl," Katy coos at her daughter and pulling her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, mom," Maya grins with a big smile. "And Merry Christmas Matthews," she adds to her second family.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Topanga smiles, hugging the young woman and then going back to the food.

"Maya," she hears from behind her as her heart flutters at the voice.

"Josh," she responds with a friendly smile and takes in the sight of a very attractive and mature 'Uncle Boing'.

The two just stare one another as Cory and Shawn watch from the sidelines.

"What's happening? Why are they looking at each other like that?" Shawn inquires with narrowed eyes, not liking the almost 'intimate' moment between his daughter and 'little brother'.

"The long game," Cory answers absentmindedly.

"The long game? What the hell is the long game?" Shawn hisses through gritted teeth.

"It's uh...ahhh...," Cory yells as he runs out of the room and out the door.

He only takes two steps outside before catching his daughter in a make out session with her husband.

"What's going on out here?" he shouts, startling the couple who immediately jump apart.

"It looks like they're kissing," a voice says from behind him in a rather pleased tone.

"Hi, daddy," Riley waved embarrassedly.

"Sweetheart, I was so worried," Cory calls out, walking down to his daughter to help unload her car.

"Sorry, dad. Traffic got heavy," Riley explains, handing her father and husband the stuff in the backseat.

"Mr. Friar," Cory greets with a polite smile.

"Mr. Matthews, Merry Christmas," Lucas smiles back, nervous and excited.

"You too," Cory nods as he stares at his son in law with a blank expression.

"Hey, kiddos. Merry Christmas," Shawn joins the conversation and comes over to help Cory move back from the couple.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Shawn," Riley replies and gives her uncle a grateful smile as he's leading, well more like pulling her father away and back to the house.

Once the couple is left alone, they share a look and a quick kiss as Riley convinces, "Tonight's going to be a great night!"

"I know," Lucas beams as they grab the remaining items and make their way into the house.

As soon as they enter the doorway, the two are bombarded with hugs, kisses and handshakes as everyone is excited to see each other.

"You just keep going more handsome every time I see you," Amy Matthews, Riley's grandmother winks at Lucas who starts blushing.

"Grandma!" Riley scolds in shock, a light pink blush also coloring her cheeks.

"What, darling? It's true. You got yourself a very handsome husband. Which is perfect because you're my beautiful granddaughter," Amy compliments with a warm embrace.

"Thank you, grandma," Riley chuckles as only her grandmother could turn an awkward conversation into something heartfelt.

"Yes, thank you ma'am," Lucas smiles, kissing Amy's cheek. "Riley is as stunning as her grandmother and mother."

"Suck up!" all the guys yell in bewilderment as the Texan just scored major points and made the rest of them look bad.

"You're just jealous," Lucas laughs as the banter has only just began.

"You really are a cutie. And please, call me grandma or Amy. We're family now," Amy tells Lucas with a grin before walking back into the kitchen.

"You're taking good care of her, right?" Allan, Riley's grandfather questions Lucas as he's stepping towards the couple.

"Yes, sir," Lucas assures him.

"Good," Allan approves with a small smirk.

"It's good to have you home, sweetie," he hugs Riley in a bear hug.

"It's good to be home," Riley counters to her grandfather.

After a few conversations with her uncles, the two finally make it to the kitchen and see Topanga, Amy, Morgan, Katy and Maya all huddled together and whispering in hush voices.

"Um, hi everyone?" Riley says hesitantly, uneasy on what they're all talking about.

"Honey, hi!" Topanga grins happily, breaking away from the huddle and rushing over to hug her daughter. "How was the drive?"

"Hi, mom. The drive was fine. Traffic as usual and what are you guys taking about all secretive in here?" Riley questions with raised eyebrows.

"That's good and I don't know what you're talking about. We're not talking about anything, sweetie," Topanga retorts firmly, ignoring Riley's stare.

"Mom," Riley presses, crossing her arms across her chest in a serious manner.

"Riley," Topanga copies, staring at her daughter and not budging.

"You five are up to something. I can sense it," Riley grumbles, looking over her mother's shoulder to the other women standing in the background.

"Riley! I am your mother. Nothing's going on. Trust me, okay," Topanga moves on from the subject as Maya comes over to the duo.

"Yeah, honey. Let's go catch up while these older women continue on with their nonsense," she adds, hooking her arm with Riley's and leading her away.

The two take like, four steps before Riley stops walking and studies Maya demeanor as she yells loudly, "Ring Power!"

"Seriously?" Maya shouts in disbelief, glaring at her best friend. "We're twenty-three. You can't call ring power. We're adults now."

"I can and I just did. It doesn't matter we're adults. We're best friends first and so now, you have to tell me," Riley declares firmly.

Maya looks at the four other women behind them as she sees them nervously shaking their heads 'no', but knows she can't lie to Riley. So, she caves and sighs, "Ugh, fine. We're just talking about baby Friar."

"Baby Friar?" Riley questions softly and then glares at one person. "Mother!"

"What? I want a grand-baby. Sue me," Topanga snips.

"Unbelievable," Riley mutters as she shakes her head at everyone.

"We love you and you have to admit, a baby would be nice," Maya tries to smooth over.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you all too. And I do agree. Which is why, when the time is right, Lucas and I will expand our family," Riley settles and promises, hugging Maya and then smiling at her family who all nod in understanding.

And so, over the next hour everyone does their own thing, chatting and helping with dinner as Riley and Lucas get cornered every five minutes by family members wanting to know how married life is, how their jobs are going and about future plans that got a little too personal.

Amy breaks the moment by announcing dinner is ready and everyone rushes to their seats, hungry for the delicious feast. Everything was divine and shout outs and praises went to Topanga, Morgan and Katy, who went well overboard with everything. But, no one was complaining. They were happy to see one another and able to share time together with family and food, especially a home cooked one made with love really warms the heart and soul and you quickly appreciate the life and family you have.

The conversation starts with Cory telling stories about his classes and kids today and poking a few jabs at Riley, Lucas and Maya. Moves to Auggie sharing his college prospects and interests. And then goes from Josh talking about his work as an assistant to one of the lawyers Topanga's knows, to Maya talking about her art and Shawn sharing about his most recent trip up the boarder to Canada.

It's time like this, when the stories are being told, that you realize just how far you've come and what's waiting for you ahead.

After the magnificent meal, everyone lets out a sigh of satisfaction as Morgan's kids, seven year old Spencer and five year Addison, Auggie and Maya's little brother, seven year old Brooks, want to open their presents before dessert. The adults agree with this little break as Riley grabs the bigger gifts by her purse and hands then to her cousins and honorary little brother and then grabs two envelopes and hands them to her parents and grandparents, who accept with surprise and anticipation.

The screams of pure joy take center stage for a few minutes as the kids really love their gifts and once they become engrossed with their toys and new gadgets, the adults go back to their gifts and anxiously open the envelopes as shrieks in astonishment and tears appear on their faces.

"Riley?" Topanga cries, standing up and walking towards her. "Is this for real?"

"It's real, mom," Riley beams with happiness, her eyes becoming watery.

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations, sweetheart!" Topanga cheers loudly, hugging her daughter tightly.

"What's going on?" Auggie questions with raised eyebrows, putting down his new iPad and focusing on his mother and sister.

"Yeah, what's the good news?" Maya adds, as the two make their way to Riley, Topanga and Cory, who's still staring at the picture and speechless.

"Well, since everyone's here, it's the perfect time moment to tell you all that Lucas and I are expecting in May," Riley grins, placing her hand under her small baby bump and holding down her dress so everyone can see and Lucas lovingly wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"No way!" Auggie shouts enthusiastically, a huge smile growing on his lips. "Congrats, Riles," as he hugs his sister happily.

"Thanks, Aug," Riley tears up, feeling so much love. "Are you ready to be an uncle?"

"Hell yeah!" Auggie nods eagerly.

"Good. You'll be the best uncle," Riley winks, hugging her brother again.

"Hey, what about me?" Josh wonders, fake hurt by his niece's words.

"You'll be the second best uncle," Riley chuckles, embracing her uncle in an apology hug.

"That's what I love to hear," Josh smirks. "But seriously, Riley, I'm so happy for you and Lucas. You both will be amazing parents. Love you niece," kissing Riley's head.

"Thank you, Uncle Josh and I love you too," Riley smiles as he gives her one last wink and moves out of the way for other family members.

Within seconds, everyone is surrounding the couple and giving them hugs, love and their congratulations as this is incredible news. Once everyone kind of calms down from the thrilling news, Riley looks over to her left and sees Maya still standing there, like her father, with a look of awe in her eyes and isn't sure what to think.

"Um, Peaches?" she says softly, placing a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. I can't believe you're having a baby, Riles," Maya murmurs with a smile as her eyes are glossy. "Wait? Are you okay? Have you been having morning sickness? Cravings?"

"I can't believe it either. It feels so surreal and then I look down and see this bump and so many emotions feel my heart. And I'm okay. I think I'm past the morning sickness for the most part and the cravings are just starting," Riley exhales timidly.

"You're going to be the greatest mom and I couldn't be happier for you, honey. You deserve all the damn cheerfulness in the world," Maya acclaims, hugging her best friend securely. "And congrats to you too, Huckleberry. The kid has some remarkable parents."

"Thanks, Maya. That means a lot," Lucas grins proudly as he's walking over to the two girls, knowing that it's rare for Maya to give him a compliment.

"And, the babies are going to have a pretty fantastic aunt," Riley adds, her smile never leaving her face.

"Thanks, honey", Maya hums and then stares at Riley with wide eyes and confusion. "Riles, did you just say babies? As in plural?

"What?" Amy and Topanga yell in surprise.

"Um, yeah. We're having twins. Surprise," Riley mentions shyly, walking over her mother and grandmother and holds up one of the pictures to point out the two tiny, tiny little humans in the center.

"Oh, twins. I can't believe it," Topanga wails in delight, throwing her arms around her daughter again, not being able to hold in her emotions.

Amy follows suit and is overcome with realization that she's going to be a great- grandmother.

"Riley, darling. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift. Thank you. And, we're so proud of you. These babies are going to have one special mother," Amy whispers to her granddaughter that's full of love and sunshine.

"Thank you, grandma. I love you so much," Riley cries and tenderly kisses her grandmother's cheek.

"I love you too, sweet pea. And now I think someone may need a little love too," Amy finishes, pointing to where Cory is still sitting in his seat and staring at the photo.

Riley nods in agreement and gives her grandmother a smile before walking over to her father and takes her mother empty seat.

"Daddy?" she exhales nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Hi, sweetie," Cory finally acknowledges his daughter since getting the gift.

"Are you okay? Are you mad that we're having a baby sooner than we thought?" Riley starts to list off, her stomach twisting and turning.

Cory lets a small chuckle before placing a hand over Riley's and takes a deep breath. "No, Riley. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. And this, this is wonderful news. I'm more than okay and ready to be a grandpa. Trust me," he assures his daughter lovingly. "It just a little bit of a shock to realize my baby girl is having her own baby and that she isn't going to need me anymore. And Lucas is the father, right?"

"Oh my gosh. Yes, dad, Lucas is the father," Riley laughs and rolls her eyes at her father's foolish comment. "And, thanks daddy. I may not be a little girl anymore, but believe it or not, I'm still going to need my dad. Especially now, when I'm beyond terrified to be bringing twins into this crazy world."

"I'll be here for you, Riley. Always. You don't have a thing to worry about. Your children are going to have the most unbelievable parents. And Lucas," Cory calls out to the young man he's seen gown up in front of his eyes and win his daughter's heart. Even after he stole shoe after shoe.

"Yes, sir," Lucas replies with a frightened expression because in a way, M. Matthews, his father in law, still scares him.

"Take care of my daughter and grandbabies. It's now your turn to be the western hero we all know you are," Cory commands with a smile and quick nod.

"Trust me, sir. Riley and our children are my whole world. I won't let anything happen to them," Lucas promises with a touch of protectiveness.

"I know you won't. Congratulations, Lucas. I'm happy for you, son," Cory applauds, his heart swelling with admiration.

"Merry Christmas, daddy. I love you so much. Thank you for everything," Riley murmurs, hugging her father tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Riley. I'm so proud of you. This is only beginning for you," Cory commends, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Once the two release, Cory joins his wife and mother who are still giddy over the news as the young couple embrace in a hug.

"Best Christmas ever?" Lucas whispers into Riley's ear as his arm wrap securely around her waist and he lovingly kisses her temple.

"Best Christmas ever. So far," she rewords. "Next year will be even better," beaming with so much pleasure as she leans up to peck Lucas' lips.

Her father was right this their beginning. And one that will change their life forever.

Family and the holidays are the perfect match. We see the beauty of love and how just being together makes everything feel complete. So, to my family to your, Happy Holidays and warm wishes. Sending love and gratitude to all of you. Thank you!

* * *

 **So, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think and again, feel free to send me any ideas.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello and happy Saturday! It's New Years Eve and I can't believe 2017 is right around the corner...

First off, I want to thank all my incredible and loyal supporters! You guys the absolute best and without you, my writing wouldn't be what is today! You all inspire me and I wish you all a fantastic New Year with hope and love!

I love you all!

Secondly, I normally don't share what kind of story the chapter will be, but a reviewer did point something out that I want to make right. In the chapter before the Christmas one shot, I mentioned that the next one will be a Joshaya story...but it wasn't. So this is more centered around Joshaya, hint of Rucas and another combo. I hope you all like it and a heads up, the next chapter will be a full Joshaya chapter!

Jen: Aw, thank you so much! I like them too. It was so much fun to write and I totally agree! Yeah, it was the 'perfect' moment and yes, always the long game. You're too sweet, I'm glad you liked it, thank you and you got it!

Sienese: You got it, though this one only has a hint of Rucas...You're welcome and haha, yes! He's always over dramatic and I love it! Yep, you mentioned it last time and I knew I had to add them here! Always hint of Joshaya and thank you!

Maggie: I'm sorry. It was supposed to be, but with the holidays I had to do it. But this has more Joshaya and the next one will be too.

Guest: Thank you and you're welcome! I love writing!

Morgan: Aw, thank you. I know and haha, right! I love them too. Thanks and you got it!

Guest: Thank you and I will!

Laugh instead: Me too! Lol, Shawn and Cory always freak out! Thank you so much and I will!

Guest: You're welcome. I thought so too and I will! Thanks!

Ajtan4: Thank you so much for the kind words! I'm glad you liked it!

Enjoy!

It is December thirty-first and as the streets are starting to get busy, two best friends are on the subway and making their way to Times Square for the evening's festivities. One is jumping with enthusiasm as the other isn't too thrilled to spend all day and part of the early morning, crammed in with a mob of people in the freezing cold.

"Tell me again, why we're doing the most cliché thing on New Year's Eve?" Maya grumbles to her brunette best friend.

"Because we made a pact when we were twelve that when we were both twenty-one, we'd spend New Year's Eve with all the crazy and awesome people of New York and from all over the world in the middle of Times Square and watch the ball drop," Riley reminds her for like the tenth time this week.

"But whey couldn't we just stop off at another building and watch it from there? Why must we torture ourselves in this awful winter weather?" Maya complains, not meaning to, but can't stop herself from speaking her mind.

"Because that defeats the whole purpose. I know you're cold and exhausted. I know you'd rather be wrapped up in your warm pajamas and eating junk food like we always do, but we made a deal. And besides, this is actually really exciting when you think about it," Riley tries to defend.

"I know we made a deal and as you can see, I'm with you and sticking to it. I don't mean to be negative and the weather isn't helping any," Maya retorts as she fixes her beanie and then shoves her hands in her pockets.

"I know standing out in the snow isn't the funniest thing, but just think of the beauty of the season. And thank you for this, Peaches. There isn't anyone else I's want to do this with," Riley smiles gratefully at her closest and oldest friend.

"Anything for you. You know I'll always be for you, Riles. And not even Ranger Rick?" Maya questions in surprise.

"No, not even Lucas," Riley laughs at the old nickname Maya gave him back when they were teenagers. "I mean, we've talked about it before, but I told him that you and I have to do this first. We've watched it on TV since we were kids or have seen it from other building, but to be standing in the crowd and seeing it up close is a whole new experience."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. This will be something we'll remember forever," Maya smiles, her bad mood, slowly starting to disappear when she sees the cheerful expression on Riley's face.

Riley only nods and thinks to herself, 'Oh, Maya. You don't even know how right you are,' as she loops her arm in Maya's as the subway train pulls into their stop.

The two exit with the other patrons and walk up the stairs as Riley squeals in pure delight.

"Okay, Riles. If I'm going to survive today, you're going to need to dial down your cheerfulness until the sun comes up," Maya states gently, patting Riley's upper arm.

"I don't know if I can hold it in, but I'll try," Riley promises, her smile continuing to grow by the second.

"Thanks, honey," Maya chuckles, her smile partly matching her friend's. "And last question for a little bit. Why did we have to come so early?"

"Because we're going to have breakfast at your favorite restaurant, go shopping for those crazy accessories and we have to find the perfect spot," Riley replies like it's the most obvious thing.

"If it weren't for breakfast, I'd be a very unpleasant person right now. Let's go," Maya teases as she pulls Riley down the street.

With it only being close to seven-thirty, the two get a table immediately and didn't even bother looking at the menu as they always order the same thing.

Quickly ordering coffee, hot tea and ordering their meals, the watier leaves them to their privacy with a polite nod.

"So, how are you and Huckleberry?" Maya inquires casually.

Riley's eyes held the same sparkle from when the two first met and what showed everyone that those two would end up together.

"We're fine," Riley responds vaguely.

"Just fine?" Maya presses with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Fine," Riley's counters curtly. "How are you and my uncle Josh?"

"Josh and I?" Maya stutters out in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I know the two of you have been seeing each other for a while now," Riley smirks, turning the tables on her best friend.

"You, Riley Matthews, are quite the sneaky woman. How'd you even know?" Maya wonders, a tint of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Well, I learned from the best," Riley praises, smiling a toothy grin. "And I had my suspicious a few months ago when you and Josh both seemed to be happier,

more content with life. You two had the same lovesick smile and it was actually last week when I finally found out the truth. You were on the phone when we were meeting for lunch and I heard the very distinctive name, 'Boing'."

"Of course," Maya grumbles embarrassedly as Riley did pop out of nowhere that day. "Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"Maya, I could never be mad at you about this. To be honest, I was always hoping the two of you would get together. You guys are the perfect match and I know you would have told me when you were ready. I'm so happy for the both of you," Riley exclaims, leaning over the table to hug Maya.

"Thank, Riles. That's exactly what I needed to hear. And we were, or are going to make out first official outing as a couple at Farkle's party," Maya beams, a sense of relief and excitement filling the air.

"Aw, you two are too cute," Riley gushes, loving people in love.

"Stop it," Maya blushes, waving off the comment. "And while we're on the topic of boyfriend's, what's really going on with you and Lucas?"

"Do you ever feel like your love is strong enough to survive anything, but when push comes to shove you see the cracks starting to form and you begin to doubt yourself?" Riley voices gently, staring out the window to street that's becoming more crowded.

"Riley, that sounds beyond cryptic. Are things really going okay with your relationship?" Maya asks again, feeling an uneasiness in her stomach.

"Things are okay now, but I don't know about tomorrow or the next day. I know we love each other, but I also know we're tired. School has been so hectic and then we're always having to schedule time to talk or Skype, it's really exhausting. Waiting anxiously to hear the other persons voice, only to be disappointed when one of us has to cancel. I know we're both trying to make it work. We've been doing it for three years now, but at the same time, I wonder if we're missing out on the world around us because we're so busy putting time and effort into our relationship," Riley sighs, pulling herself back together.

"I don't know what to say," Maya murmurs solemnly, biting her lower lip and trying to make sense of this all. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Riley nods.

"You love him, right? Like you see a future with him? A big house, lots of kids?"

"I love him more than I thought I could love anyone. And yes, I see all that with him. I want that with Lucas," Riley affirms.

"Okay then," Maya approves with relief. "I know you're in a tough spot now, but with all you just told me, I know the two of you will be just fine. You're Riley and Lucas. Lucas and Riley. You guys are meant to be together. And tomorrow is a new year. You get a clean slate and will be able to do this all over again. The right way and the way you want it. Don't lost the faith in the love the two of you share."

"When did you become the relationship expert?" Riley inquires with a soft chuckle.

"I don't have a clue, but it's probably because of you. Josh and I had a similar conversation when we first started going out and I automatically thought of you. I wanted a relationship like you and Ranger Rick and I knew I had to be ready to commit to Josh in more ways than one. I had to believe in him and he had to believe in me," Maya expresses with a touch of seriousness and admiration.

"Oh, Maya," Riley cries. "That was so beautiful."

"Thank you. It's time I learned to embrace the love I have and I have you to thank for that. You always believed in the good in everyone," Maya beams, her heart swelling with endearment and compassion.

"You deserve this so much and thank you, I try. Because if I don't believe, who will?" Riley timidly smiles.

The two continue talking and eating breakfast as what people say is true. You really do learn something new every day. After the meal, the girls head down the street and stop at a few vendors to buy a few crazy costumes and end up with a mad hatter style hat with 2017 embroidered on the front and flashy, sparkly glasses.

"I feel ridiculous," Maya laughs once they put on their accessories.

"Me too. But who cares! Everyone's wearing them," Riley shouts with glee.

"I know. I see them," Maya mumbles, looking around at the sea people who are all wearing the same thing.

"Come on. Let's walk up a few block and start looking for a good spot," Riley calls out as she starts walking away, an extra bounce in her step.

Maya runs after her friend, not allowing either of them to get separated as she braces herself for crazy day they are about to encounter.

OoOoOoOo

It's only a little after ten when they're in their spot and already around them, it's body to body. They try make themselves as comfortable as possible and strike up conversations with her neighbors who they learn are from California and Florida. The group instantly connects and soon the hours seem to fly by.

"Hey, we're about to get some lunch. Do you want anything?", their new friend Natalie asks as she hands her boyfriend, Dylan some money.

"That be great. I'll go with you. I actually need to use the restroom," Maya offered as she, Dylan and their other new friend Julie start to push their way through the thick crowd.

"So, are you excited for your big midnight kiss?" Natalie giggles once she and Riley are alone.

"Um, actually, I won't have a midnight kiss this year. Tonight a girls' night. But, I'll see my boyfriend tomorrow and we'll share the moment then," Riley responds sheepishly.

"So, neither of your boyfriends' are coming?" Natalie confirms with slight confusion.

"Kind of. It's a secret," Riley whispers, though she really didn't need to.

"Ooh, I'm excited!" Natalie grins as she jumps up and down.

The two move on and start a conversation about college and after getting into a lengthy discussion about their majors, Maya, Dylan and Julie are making their way back with bags full of food and a surprise.

"God, its a freaking zoo out there," Maya grunts, squeezing herself through the last people to get to Riley.

"Well, it is the busiest time of year for New York," Julie states right behind Maya.

"How far back is it?" Riley questions, helping Maya with the bags.

"To the building. You can't get anywhere and I'm most certainly not going back out there," Maya firmly declares.

"But what about the restroom and stuff?" Natalie probes with a horror.

"I'll just go to the bathroom right here," Maya points the ground where she's standing.

"Okay, that's fucking disgusting. And thanks for leaving me back there," a new voice sneers as Riley's eyes widen in excitement.

"Farkle!" she screams and throws her arms around their genius best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, believe it or not, but I do remember the two of you planning this years ago and so I thought I'd join in fun. That is if you don't mind," Farkle clarifies with a small smile.

"Oh, I believe it and of course we don't mind. I'm so happy we get to celebrate this moment together. The three of us. Just like how it used to be," Riley cheers, squeezing her two best friends in a tight hug.

After pulling apart, Riley does introductions and Dylan can't help but smile at Farkle's name.

"You're name's really Farkle?" he repeats, wanting the know the truth.

"Yeah," Farkle nods casually.

"It's interesting. Sounds fancy. Like a mad scientist or something," Dylan retorts, his interest peaking.

"Close enough. I'm an actual genius," Farkle mentions matter fact.

"No way," Dylan exclaims as the two go into an in-depth conversation and begin eating their lunches that were just sandwiches and chips.

The snow starts to let up and as the time is ticking away, Farkle pulls Maya close to him and whispers, "She doesn't know, right?" signaling to Riley who is talking and laughing with Julie.

"Not a clue," Maya assures him with a huge grin.

"Best New Year's Eve ever?" Farkle wonders curiously, taking in the scenes around him.

"Not ever, but pretty damn close," Maya smiles contently as she can't wait for the ball to drop.

OoOoOoOo

Everyone takes turns saving spots and going out into the madness to buy coffee, snacks and to use restroom and when seven o'clock hits, the first musical artist takes the stage and starts the party as the really begins.

Screams fill the streets as Shawn Mendes belts out his most popular songs, 'Stitches', 'Treat You Better' and Mercy' and it all feels like a dream. Seeing him in person and watching him work the crowd and getting everyone excited for the night.

And, it only gets better when Fifth Harmony takes the stage. Talk about girl power.

And during the small breaks when Ryan Seacrest is talking and pointing the clock next him, there's only an hour and a half left of 2016. Talk about crazy.

After other performers come on stage and party the night away, it isn't until the diva herself, Mariah Carey stands on the stage and talks with Ryan that everyone realizes the night is almost over and the ball is shining as bright as ever.

"This is it, Riles. Time to say goodbye to 2016," Maya sighs with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Yeah. Goodbye 2016, Hello 2017," Riley replies with a nervous smile.

The countdown starts from fifteen and with each second that passes, thrills and shrieks fill the air and excitement is bubbling right at the surface. Eagerness overtakes the moment and as they reach five, everyone starts jumping with anticipation and you, along with the millions of people in the street and at home say goodbye to the last seconds of the year.

"Four, three, two, one! Happy new year!" everyone screams as almost immediately, Riley and Maya are embraced in strong arms and feel the familiar warm as passionate kiss.

The kisses last until hollering, cheers and whistles break them apart as each person is sporting a huge grin.

"Now that's how you bring in the new year," Natalie announces, smirking and totally loving this moment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to LA?" Maya gasps in shock as she stares at her boyfriend.

"A little birdie reminded me that this is our first New Year's Eve together and I knew there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be," Josh answers honestly, holding Maya close to him.

"But your meeting?" Maya presses, still trying to comprehend this.

"I spent all day working and ended up doing a long ass conference call so I could be here and ring in the new year with you. It's a new year, a new us and our moment to be together. Like how couples are supposed to be. I love you, Maya. And I know we still have a lot to work out, but I'm willing to work hard to make this last," Josh confesses, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Josh," Maya mumbles over his mouth and gives him short and sweet pecks. "And thank you, Riley," she smiles at her best friend once they separate as she her wrapped in Lucas's arms and wanting to stay in this moment forever.

"You're welcome, Peaches. It looks like we had the same idea," Riley chuckles, glancing at her friends, uncle, new friends and boyfriend before kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"We always do. We're best friends after all. And Farkle, I take it back. Hands down, this New Year's Eve is the best one yet. I got to spend the morning with people I love and care about," Maya beams, winking at Farkle and Riley and then leaning up to kiss Josh's jaw.

"Um, My, you missed," Josh pouts, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Once the couple stops kissing for a few minutes, the group huddles together, shares a big group hug and then Maya cheers zealously, "To the new year!" with the biggest smile anyone's seen in a long time.

"To the new year!" everyone screams happily as they watch the last of the confetti fall from the sky in their lovers arms and knowing it doesn't get any better than this.

Every year, everyone has a hiccup or two, but when January comes around, it's a new slate. A chance for you to start over and change your mistakes. It's a new year so make the most of it and be the person you want to be. Forget about resolutions and just make small changes that will make you happy.

I wish you all a happy and healthy 2017 and if you do go out tonight, please be safe. I'll see you all next year!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and happy Friday! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life is crazy…But I thank you all so much for the support and love!**

 **Siennese: You're so welcome and that's so awesome! I've always wanted to go! Same here, always watch it in TV and I hope your son gets to see the magic one day! Yes, it was a happy one for everyone and yeah, Farkle was alone in this one, but I'll add Smakle next time! Thank you so much!**

 **Jen: They did and I agree! Of course Farkle I had to add Farkle and exactly! Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Haha, me too! Thank you!**

 **Ash: He did and that's what happens! She did and that's the perfect way to think of it! Aw, that's awesome! I hope you like them! Thank you for both reviews and yep, that present is definitely on top! Aw, yes! A little subtle Joshaya. And this one it too!**

 **Originalguest: Aw, thank you and they do! Thank you and me too. Had to add him!**

 **Morgan: Yep, our good old Riley! She's a believer in love! No, they wouldn't have…lol. Definitely ring power and thank you. This one is it and I hope you like it!**

 **Laugh instead: Exactly! They know each other too well! Definitely. And yes, here it is. I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes and YES! So many feels!**

 **Ajtan4: Aw, thank you! And I think you'll like it!**

 ** _So, this chapter is a Joshaya one shot, like I promised and a huge shout out goes to Ajtan4 for the suggestion. This is based off chapter 2 in this series so you made need to reread that one before this._**

 ** _Also , this is my first song one shot of this series, so please let me know what you think._**

 ** _Song: Water Under The Bridge by Adele._**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Water Under The Bridge**

* * *

She started at the wall, trying and hoping for answers. But ultimately knew she was kidding herself. She wouldn't find what she looking for at the freshly painted beige wall or anywhere else. No, she would actually have to face her fears head on. Even if that's the last thing she wanted to do.

Life was never easy for her. Well, at least that's what she thought growing up. She didn't have the perfect family or normal childhood. But as she got older, she realized she didn't need all that. That her life was perfect just the way it was. Her mother loved her. Even if she couldn't show it all the time. And she had the greatest friends in the world. One ray of sunshine and one genius.

Life slowly got better and it wasn't until middle school when she learned to appreciate her life. Because all her hardships and downfalls made her the strong, fierce woman she is today. She realized her worth and found love in her family and friends and for once in her life everything made sense. She was happy and content. That was until she ran into the enigma that was always there but just out of reach.

Joshua Matthews.

She always liked him, but he always set boundaries between them to the point where they came to a deal, 'The Long Game'.

'The Long Game' was quite simple actually. Once she was older, preferably eighteen and in college, the two would work up towards dating and watch where it leads. Well, that didn't quite work out. And it quickly became complicated.

Even before she graduated high school, the two of them would go out on dates and hang out. All in secret of course. And both knew, since there was no title between them, they were still free to date whoever they pleased. But from what she heard, he was focusing more on his studies and she couldn't commit to something serious. And for some reason, they also couldn't commit to each other.

So after years of going around in circles, they eventually lost touch. Which was for the best. Until a year and a half ago...

She was walking around the NYU campus when suddenly she heard her name being called out. She didn't recognize him any first, but as soon as he lifted his sunglasses, she was greeted with those oh so familiar dark brown.

They reconnected and soon had the same relationship from when they were younger.

But recently, things have started to feel stationary. He started to retreat back to thinking of her as a little girl, but every time, she fought back and brought him back to the present. He tried to make her see that there would be obstacles, but she also countered that without him, she didn't like the idea of being alone. And every time they were happy, his words popped back into her head and she wondered; if they couldn't be together, why was he holding her so securely in his arms. Almost afraid to let her go. And when she saw him with another woman, hugging and in an intimate embrace, she ponders why they fought so hard, through thick and thin to try and make it work?

It was a cold world when they weren't together, but for some strange reason, she wanted him to be the one. But not if he was so thoughtless to her and their future. Staring at the wall, she thinks that if they're going to end this, it needs to be peaceful. But he can't deny that he's not interested in her as their love isn't something they can look past. If they separate, it needs to be civil, but he can't argue that there's something between them. That their love isn't something they can forget. That she needs to hear him say that their love is it water under the bridge.

OoOoOoOo

She see that look in his eyes. The look of yearning, confusion and love and waits for something to happen. But every time she thinks they're getting close to something, inching closer in deciding what they are, he never makes it past what they both already know. That he's the way he is and she's the way she is. When they're together, things are good, but every once in a while she catches his distant look as he's staring out the window, into the unknown and wonders what he's so scared of.

She wants to be happy, with him. But with his unwillingness, it won't be much of a life if he's always running from something. And one day, weeks later when she's painting in her studio, she wonders if she made his this way. Pushing him into the relationship because of what they had before? Being consumed by the ideas of a happy ever after? But the truth is, all she ever wanted was him. His love and affection.

And so, she makes the bravest decision of her life. If he's going to let her go, she'll let him go too. Tenderly and softly. They won't oppose that they don't need each other because that would be a total lie. They'll always need one another. This love they have isn't just another moment in their life. If they part, their goodbye will be gentle, caring and done with respect. If they've moved on, there's not a doubt in their minds that they'll ever forget one another because their love isn't water under the bridge.

OoOoOoOo

It's been almost a month since it's felt like everything was falling apart and the only good thing she has left is her art. Even if no one's seen her work yet. She was going to make it one day, she knew that for sure.

As she's cleaning off her art supplies, her phone beeps, signaling a message. She reads the simple wording, "Meet me at 8. You know where," and immediately feels her heart drop. This was it. What she was nervously waiting for. And though she's sad, she comes to term with it and realizes it's for the best.

She keeps herself busy for the next few hours and then around seven-thirty, she's out the door and heading over to the familiar apartment.

The fifteen minute drive felt like seconds and as she's standing on the step and pushing his number to get buzzed in, her knees start to buckle and the feeling of dread appears heavily. After the third buzz, she's walking up the four flights of stairs and gently knocks on the wooden door. Heavy footsteps are heard as the door swings open and blue eyes meet dark brown.

"Hi," she nervously greets, biting her lower lip.

"Hey, My. Come on in," Josh welcomes, opening the door wider for her.

"Thanks," she nods, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she walks across the hardwood floor to the sofa.

Josh quickly joins Maya as she takes a seat on the small two seater sofa and he takes the armchair next to the sofa.

"So, what's up?" Maya wonders, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, a few things actually," Josh announces, clearing his throat and looking Maya right in the eyes and holding her attention. "I wanted to apologize to you first and foremost. I know I haven't been that great of a boyfriend for a while now and you have to know that it doesn't have anything to do with you. It's-."

"Stop right there," Maya shouts angrily. "That's what every guy says when he's breaking up with his girlfriend. The whole 'it's not you it's me' speech and I'm not going to join that club. I want to fight for us. I want us to last. Please don't tell me this is happening. Please tell me that we didn't find our way back to one another only to end it like this. Please tell me this isn't true."

"It's not true," Josh automatically answers, now on his knees in front of her. "But I am going to say that it really is me and not you. I haven't fair to you. You've been so patient with me, so supportive. Loving me even when I know it's hard too. And all that time, I've suddenly realized I've taken you for granted. Always taking but never returning. You deserve better, that's the honest truth and why I've worked so hard on keeping my distance while I worked it all out. I had to get out of my head in order to see that all I need is you. We'll fight and not see eye to eye at times, but our love it worth it. You're worth it. I love you, Maya Penelope Hart and you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only one I want to give all my love to. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest guy in the world?'

"Josh." Maya whispers, stunned and at a loss of words. "I, um, yes."

"Yes?" Josh repeats, a smile growing in his lips.

"Yes!" Maya nods as the two embrace in a passionate kiss.

Life is a never ending guessing game. You never know what to expect, but when you find 'the one' and you fight to make it last, your love is definitely not water under the bridge.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.**

 **Also, sorry if the ending was a little crappy.**

 **Thank and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and happy Tuesday! And happy Valentine's Day! I love you all!**

 **So a few things before we get to the story, I wanted to apologize for the previous chapter and the confusion it caused. I write my song fic's based off of the lyrics and what I feel from the song. I'm sorry if that's not what you like, but that's how I've always written my stories. Also, I recommend you listen to the song first and then read the story as you may get a better understanding of where I'm coming from.**

 **Jen: Yeah, I can see that and me too! Don't worry. All my stories will have a happy ending to them! I'm a sap for happy ever after's!**

 **Siennese: I'm sorry for that. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions! Me too and the only reason I can come up with is that he was losing himself in the relations and in life. He wanted to be the guy for Maya, but just couldn't see it right away. Hope that makes sense. Also, I think the honesty is what made it seem so glum…**

 **Guest: Yes, I guess it was. Sorry and thank you!**

 **originalguest: Aw, thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're blue too, but I decided to change it up…and thanks!**

 **Morgan: I've come to hear that a lot. I'm sorry and that's true. But yes, I had to make it a happy ending!**

 **Guest: Right? She wanted something real. And yep, our boy pulled through…**

 **Ash: I'm sorry and that's very true. I think it was just the way he started it. And haha, I agree with you on that!**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you and I see that now…sorry it was a sad but I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **WestAllenForever: Thank you and same here!**

 **Ajtan4: I'm so glad you liked it and thank you for letting m** **e know. I'll try to work on that. And you're welcome! You asked and it was fun to add to it! Thank you and thanks for the kind words!**

 **Also, this story is kind of like the previous one...And a Joshaya one will be updated tomorrow!**

 ** _SONG: Like I Can by Sam Smith_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He came back to New York on this Valentine's Day with every intention of doing what he should have done years ago after they decided to break up. He was going to win her heart back and make her his again.

They were young and in love once, but the distance and new lifestyles took their toll and ultimately made the decision for them. It broke both their hearts that they couldn't work their relationship out, but at the same time, it felt like the right thing to do.

He stayed away for about a year and then was determined to come back every Valentine's Day to see how she was since she was in love with the idea and notion of being in love. She loved romance so if she was happy with someone, he let her go. Once and for all.

OoOoOoOo

Making his way around the familiar city, he wasn't sure where to go, but knew he had to see her. Even if this was the most idiotic idea he's ever had. He saw couples embracing in intimate and loving moments and even though his heart was aching, he knew who his one true love was and who held his heart. He makes it to the corner of Topanga's and against his better judgment, walks down the stairs to see the place that holds so many memories and was like a third home. When he reaches the ground level, he looks through the glass door to see her, smiling brightly with their friends and a few other people and can't help but smile along with her. She's okay. She's happy. And most importantly, she not with just one person.

This crazy routine goes on for another two years, until they're finished with college and every year, the scene is almost the same. Except for the fact that there are fewer people each time. And this year, when he's sees her looking as gorgeous as ever, she is with a guy. Just the two of them looking mighty damn cozy.

He stares at them and doesn't know what to think. The guy looks decent enough. Well dressed with some muscles. And then, his mind goes into a frenzy as he starts assuming things. This guy could be a devil in sheep's clothing or a well-mannered man. He could be a best friend, being by her when her spirits are down. Or he could be her confidant, helping her through a challenging time. But he knows that this guy, will never love her like he can.

He wonders how they met. In class? Through friends? Or if this guy saw her walking around the campus or city streets and gave her a second glance with a friendly smile because let's face it, she's the most beautiful woman he's even seen. He could be the outcome of a wild night. Which he hopes isn't anywhere near the ballpark of the truth. And when he sees her eyes widen and a hand covering her mouth, he knows she laughing at something her 'date' just said and knows that the guy has her attention. But he doesn't understand the pleased expression on the guys face as he knows he'll never love her like he can.

He examines why she's with him and what path she took that made him 'the one'. He knows that she knows that his love and passion are the backbone to their love story. Without a doubt, he understands there will be other guys who will want to be with her, but they will never love her like he can.

This guy could've been a random prospect but at the same time someone she needed. He could be her motto, always keeping her mind always on him. Or he could be the calm and peacefulness in this crazy world they're living in, but he will never love her like he can.

He wants and needs to know why she's looking in the opposite direction. Why she's moving further and further away from him? He knows she knows that everything they had, all their love for each other was what held them together. He knows they will be other guys, but none of them will measure up to him. They can't love her like he can.

He knows they both have issues that got in the way of everything during their relationship. But her problems and insecurities are what he loves about her. And, if she's still looking for a true, real man, she needs to stop playing tricks and games. For lord have mercy.

He wants to know why she's always going the wrong way. He know she remembers everything they planned for their future. That he was going to keep his word and prove to her that they belong together. He knows as soon as she walks into a room, every single guy will try and talk with her, grabbing her attention. But he knows damn well they'll never love her like he can.

He finally has enough of the scene in front of him, the small ache in his heart deepening as he decides to head down the street to the bar he's come to enjoy.

He orders his usual, a shot of whiskey, dry, and only takes a sip, allowing the warm liquor to run down his throat. He catches the eye of the bartender who casually makes his way over and questions, "Tonight's the night, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas nods. "Tonight's the night."

"God. It's about damn time," Tyler, his strange, but helpful friend smiles.

"I couldn't agree more," Lucas replies, throwing money on the counter and giving Tyler a small goodbye as he heads for the door.

Lucas walks around the city, enjoining and reminiscing about the place he calls home. Not having any place in mind, he allows his feet to explore and by the time the walk is over, he's in front of her building. Glancing up at the familiar five story building and only seeing limited lights on, he looks at his watch you take the chance that she still up and at home. Alone. Remembering the address Farkle gave him a while back, he presses a random buzzer and gets let in immediately. Hiking up four flights of stairs gives him a few extra minutes to go over his perfectly laid out speech. This is going to work. He just knows it.

Knocking gently on her door, the light sounds of footsteps travel to his ears as he suddenly feel his heart beating out of his chest with nervousness and anticipation. The light tick of the lock breaks his thoughts as the door slowly opens to reveal captivating dark brown eyes.

"Hi," he hears himself whisper, afraid of scaring her away.

"Hi," she responds back, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Can I come in?" Lucas wonders softly, staring intently into her eyes.

"Why?" she instantly inquiries, her knuckles turning white from holding onto her doorknob so tightly.

"We need to talk," Lucas states in a serious tone.

"No we don't," she replies, shaking her head no vigorously. "In case you forgot, we haven't spoken in years."

"I haven't forgotten. How could I forget when the only girl I've ever loved as no longer in my life?" Lucas snaps gruffly, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Don't blame me," she cries out in anger, defending their choice. It was a mutual decision.

"I'm not blaming you and I wouldn't necessarily say mutual. I agreed with some of the reasons on why we broke up, but you know I fought for us," Lucas hisses as the brunette.

"Bullshit. We argued that night and then by the next morning we were broken up. How is that fighting for us, Lucas?" Riley screams, swinging her door open as she points an accusing finger at him.

"Don't you dare put this on me," Lucas says in a deep, low voice. "Can we talk about it inside, please?"

Riley takes a quick glance down the hall and is embarrassed that her neighbors probably heard everything between them. "Fine," she sighs, moving to the side to let him in. As soon as the door closes, Lucas turns around to see Riley glaring at him, her emotions running high. "Why now?" questions randomly.

"What?" Lucas mutters, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you come back now? I was doing just fine without you," she demands, her voice rising as her cheeks turn pink.

"Because it's about damn time I fix it. I let you push me away the first time and I was a coward for not fighting you on this. But once you set your mind to something, it's hard to reason with you. I loved you, Riley. Hell, I'm still in love with you. I want to be the only guy for you. The one who makes you smile and puts the twinkle in your eyes. And I want to be the guy who holds you when you've had a bad day, when you're sad or just wanting to cuddle. Comforting you and staying by your side, no matter what. I know we've been living our own lives for a while now, but I know you're still waiting for the right guy to come along and sweep you off your feet," Lucas speaks straightforward, needing her to hear the truth.

"How do you know what? How do you know I'm not seeing anyone?" Riley pushes, crossing her arm over her chest.

"Because for the past two years I've come back occasionally to see how you're doing. And I've also come back on Valentine's Day. Tonight was the first time I've seen you alone with a guy," Lucas answers honestly and not skipping a beat.

"You've come back?" Riley repeats, taking in this new information.

"Yes," Lucas nods slowly.

"And you've been stocking me? Especially on Valentine's Day?" Riley uterus in pure shock.

"Well, I wouldn't say stocking, but like I said earlier, I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay," Lucas redirects, trying to get her to see the bigger picture in all of this.

"Why on Valentine's Day?" Riley probes, wanting to hear answers for all his craziness.

"Because I know how much you love love and the idea of romance. If I saw you with someone and were happy; I'd leave you alone. Let you live your life and get your happily ever after. But if you were still unattached when I saw you next, I'd tell you that I love you. That I've always loved you and was miserable without you. That I want to try again because we were happy, Riles. We were so in love and I saw a future, my future with you. I still see that. You're the only girl who has ever had my heart," Lucas expresses, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Lucas," Riley whispers, her eyes starting to water. "I love you too. But we can't just pick up from where we were before. Too much time has passed. We're different people now. How do you know it'll even work this time?"

"Because we love each other. That's a good place to start. And I'm not saying we pick it up from before. I know that's an impossible. I also know we're different from our younger naive days, but deep down we're still the same Riley and Lucas we fell in love with. Let's start over again. Start a new chapter of our lives, together. What do you say?" Lucas proposes with a shy smile.

Silence fills the atmosphere for what feels like hours, when it's really only been a few minutes as Riley finally opens her mouth and settles, "Okay. Let's start this new chapter. You and me."

As soon as Lucas hears the words escape Riley's mouth, he crosses the small living room area in five strides, brings her into his arms, relishing the familiar feeling and murmurs, "You and me. Always."

The two hug, share a simple kiss and knows things will be different this time around.

People will come and go in their lives, but the love he has for her is without a doubt a too powerful force that can't ever be broken. Because at the end of the day, no one can love her like he can.

* * *

 **There you go folks! Please let me know what you think! Also if you prompts, let me know!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello and happy Wednesday! I hope everyone had a great day yesterday. Even if you don't have anyone special, love is love. No matter who you share it with. I love you all!**

 **Also, if you didn't read chapter 16, I posted it yesterday and it's a Rucas one bases off one of Sam Smith's song.**

 **Morgan: I agree and he never would!**

 **Jen: Thank you and I'm glad! And exactly! You can't ever give up!**

 **Siennese: Aw, yay! I'm so happy to hear that! That's good, I hoped it helped! And thank you!**

 _ **Song: Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammer.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Being the youngest of four, all his life he wanted and felt like he had to live up to certain expectations. The biggest of them being, falling in love with your one true love.

His parents were prime examples of that. He's never seen two people more in love than them. His mom was sweet and gentle while his father was strong and tough, but when their eyes met, there was a tenderness between the two and you could see and feel their affection and admiration for each other.

And then there was older brother, meeting his now wife at the age of nine. Who does that? Finding their soulmate when you're just a kid? Well, they did and honestly, they're perfect for one another. His brother's a little quirky while his wife is conventional, but they balance each other out and bring out the best in one another.

So for him, he knew he had big steps to follow. Too bad he missed what was right in front of him and took the long way around.

OoOoOoOo

He's known Maya Hart for years. She was his niece's best friend and someone he liked, but never took it further than that. He had his reasons for stopping anything romantic from happening between them and tried to fight the connection until it was too strong to ignore. She captivated him, had him wrapped around her finger and it also went without saying that he was in love with the girl.

They starting dating after he graduated from NYU and maintained a secure and balanced relationship while she finished her last three years. After she earned her degree and graduated, he proposed to her during a walk around the city at sunset and never felt happier in his life than when she said 'yes' as this feeling made the moment something special.

He has a new outlook on life as he's never seen her like this before. She has matured in all the right places and is so breathtakingly stunning that he can't seem to pull his eyes away from her. It's like the first time he really sees her for her, disregarding the puppy love he felt when they started their relationship before things went into the normal cycle. He knows he sounds like every other guy who only sees the outer appearance of a woman, but when he sees her looking incredibly sexy, he's at a loss of words.

It's like he's in love with someone new and can't believe that she's his. He sees her with a different appreciation. Crazily, he's in love with a new woman. Every day he can't believe he gets to call her his girl and now, all he sees is her with fresh eyes.

Respect and gratitude, it's a rare gesture these days, but when it's center stage, he jumps on board and helps carry it out because there's nothing better than seeing her smile. It's only natural to miss what's right in front of you. He's done it too many times to count as sometimes, we just get wrapped up in our own lives and problems. And it only takes a few too many handfuls of time for her to remind him that she's always there. Always supporting him.

It's undoubtedly easy, to read the signals of love, but somehow he finds a way to make it harder. His heart is unrestricted and when she's looking so good in that lace dress and heels, the only thought that comes to mind is, "Hot Damn."

Swiftly he's in love with an outsider. He can't believe that she's really with him after all these years. And now, all he can see is a marvelous, feisty woman. He's in love with someone who is a dream come true. Something and someone he's wished for. And he can't believe that by this time next year, she'll officially be his in more ways than one. As now, all he can see is the gorgeous woman she grew into with fresh eyes.

If he could grip on to this moment, he would in an instant. If he could remember tonight for the rest of his life, he'd hold onto it sacredly. Because she's spectacular in every shape and form and in this moment all he hopes to do is capture this every day. If could hold this moment still, he would. To show their future children all the love they have for one another. And if he pauses life right now, he'd show her how grateful he is and how far they've come as he's never seen anyone so beautiful.

Right now, he's in love with an angel. He can't believe the stars aligned for them and she's in his life as all he can see is an amazing woman who continues to take his breath away. In this second, he's in love with a dream. He can't believe this is their life with more memories and moments to come. Being in love opens your eyes to so many inconceivable things as he can see his future with her with fresh eyes.

"Hello?" snapping fingers are right in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey babe," Josh smiles lovingly at his fiancée.

"Are you okay?" Maya asks with concern in her eyes.

"Never better. You look extraordinary, My," Josh smirks, taking in the sight of his lady in a dark blue, deep v, lace dress and black heels, the blue accentuating her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you Joshy. You look very handsome yourself," Maya giggles, wrapping her arms around Josh's neck and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he mumbles over her lips, pecking them a few more times before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I love you too. And I told you I'd be Mrs. Boing someday," Maya reminds with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, yes you did," Josh agrees and lets out a light chuckle at the old recollection. "So, shall we?" extending an arm.

"We shall," Maya nods with a big smile as she takes his arm. "Tonight's going to be a good night."

"Indeed it will," Josh beams, bringing Maya's hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it before they exit their apartment.

The whole drive to the hotel was quiet but with the couple holding hands and feeling a sense of serenity, they both knew things were going to be just fine.

After parking the car and slowing making their way inside, they casually enter the ballroom and once their friends spot them, they immediately get pulled in different directions. But like always, he finds her instantly, almost without needing to try and can't believe how lucky he is as their eyes meet and are filled with love.

Love fills you with emotions you never knew existed. You may not find your soulmate right away, but once you do, you'll be a different person and looking at them and life with fresh eyes.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think and if you have ideas, feel free to leave a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and happy Tuesday! thank you everyone for all the reviews! I had so much fun writing those Valentine's Day inspired one shots! And if you missed them, they are chapters 16 and 17!**

 **Morgan: Thank you so much for both reviews! I totally agree, Lucas would never give up. # always! And I know right? Lol. Aw, thank you. I liked writing a sweet Josh and I knew you'd love the "Mrs."**

 **Jen: Thank you for both reviews! Oh, yes! Always happy ending and me too! Exactly! Perfectly said. Aw, thank you I liked that line too. And Josh really was!**

 **Siennese: Thank you for both reviews and yay! That's what I like to hear! And I hope listening to the songs helped. I know! Thank you for that. And yes, Josh knew what he was feeling. Lucky guy...**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you for both reviews and right?! I agree. He was going to fight for her. Aw, thank you and I love happy Josh!**

 **Tashalove689: You bet! Thank you for the idea and we already have something planned! I'm excited!**

 **Ash: Thank you for both reviews and lol, exactly! Well said! Thank you. Aw, thank you and I like romantic Joshaya too. Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **volleyballer82: Aw, thank you so much and me too!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Ajtan4: Thank you for both reviews and me too! When I heard the song, I loved it. And thank you for your feedback. I really appreciate it and this one is a regular one shot, like the others!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He is used to the attention. To the spotlight and having all eyes always on him. Hearing the crowd cheering his name and the added pressure of performing his best under deep amounts of stress. He was born to thrive on a adrenaline. That's just who he was. That is, until he saw her and was immediately captivated. It was three years ago, the summer right before high school when everything changed.

OoOoOoOo

He was a new freshman, all the way from Texas to the Big Apple and on the football team. And she was huddled together with the cheerleaders, listening to their coach about who knows what.

It was like the perfect scene from a movie. The soon to be football star falling for the cheerleader. He knew he was getting ahead of himself and even repeating it, the thought sounded crazy. But there was just something about her that made him feel different.

Freshman year was rough all around. First off, being in a new place with people you don't know is a little intimidating. Now, he's not one to scare easily, but the seniors that walked around campus with their heads held high and that 'powerful' aura around them made it difficult to feel like you belong. But then he saw her from across the hall, still smiling that perfect smile and for once felt like things were going to be okay.

He didn't play much that first year, but just being at the games, on the field, suited up and seeing her there in her cute cheer uniform made the time not feel so wasted.

By the end of the year, he learned her name was Riley and that they would be seeing each other during the summer as both had conditioning and practice. He was more than excited to get to know her better and hopefully start to have some sort of friendship relationship with her, but when an unexpected surprise comes only days before he's starting training, he feels like the most unluckiest guy on the planet.

And oh, the surprise? His best friend from back home, Zay Babineaux.

Now don't get him wrong, he loves Zay like a brother. But sometimes when Zay's only trying to help, he ends up making the situation worse. He doesn't intentionally do it, it's just a flaw he has.

So instead of trying to talk to Riley, Lucas has to help Zay get familiar with the city and his new life.

OoOoOoOo

Every so often during the hot, muggy summer practices, Lucas would catch Riley's glance and give her a small nod that she would respond back with smiling her perfect, happy smile. And it was moments like that, that he'd remember forever.

Practices were long and intense and before they knew it, September arrives and everyone's getting back into the swing of things. And fortunately, the gods must have felt Lucas' pain during the summer as he was lucky enough to have two classes with Riley. History in the morning and English at the end of the day. He started and finished the day with the girl who was always on his mind. And with English being their last class, it gave him the perfect opportunity to make his move.

Having survived the first week and pressure of practice, it was the following Tuesday when he finally decides to put his plan into action. He watches the minutes tick away at an alarming slow rate as his leg begins to shake with nerves and anticipation. This was new territory to him and he desperately hopes he doesn't make a fool of himself.

Ten minutes later the bell finally rings as he quickly shoves his notebook and binder in his backpack and exits the room to wait for Riley down the hall as she's waiting for another girl, probably her friend as he's seen them together a lot.

Seconds later, after readjusting his shirt and pulling himself together, he sees her exit the room with a big small on her face as she's animatedly talking to the other girl. "Hey, Riley," he weakly calls out when she's right in front of him.

Pausing her movements, she looks to her right as green eyes meet brown eyes and shy smiles appear on their faces.

"I'll call you tonight, Peaches," Riley waves to her friend who's smirking happily as she walks away to give the two some privacy.

As the blonde girl walks away, Riley rolls her eyes at her friend's antics as she shakes her head and then refocuses on the person who called her name. "Hi, Lucas."

"Hey," Lucas says again with a nervous smile. "You know my name?"

Riley let's out a girly giggle as Lucas' eyes widen at his stupidity and his ears turn red and become hot.

"Yes, I know your name. You're the main topic of conversation between all the girls," Riley mentions in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I, uh, didn't know that," Lucas stutters, feeling like he's sinking in quicksand.

"Well then, you must not pay attention to all the whispers. Which in your case could be a good thing," Riley replies seriously, but the smirk still on her lips let him know she's lightening the mood.

"I guess I don't. I've been a little busy. But why would it be a good thing?" Lucas wonders curiously.

"Because popular guys like you don't necessarily talk to girls like me," Riley retorts simply.

"Just because I could be popular doesn't mean I want to be. And girls like you? You seem pretty cool to me and you're a cheerleader. Aren't you considered popular too?" Lucas counted with raised eyebrows.

"I'm glad to hear that and thank you," Riley grins before laughing. "You obviously don't know me then. Cheerleaders are popular, but I'm as clumsy as a baby giraffe. I'm on the squad because I'm determined and worked extremely hard to earn my spot. Not because I wanted to be popular. I don't care about the title."

"Same here. Looks like we have something in common. And since I don't know you, let's change that. Can I walk you to practice?" Lucas offers with a genuine expression.

"Sure," Riley blushes as the two head down the hallway.

And so, everyday that sophomore year, even after football season ended, Lucas would walk Riley to practice. And when her season was over, he take it a step further and starts to walk her home.

Things were going on the right direction and it was a great beginning Lucas graciously accepted.

OoOoOoOo

Junior year came at rapid speed as Lucas and Riley had an 'unofficial' thing going on. All summer they hung out, got to know one another even better and along the way, developed feeling they weren't sure how to act on.

And it was during the second game of the season, when the quarterback got injured, leaving Lucas to take his place. His nerves were through the roof, but somehow he pulled himself together and played the game he loved. At the last seconds of the game, he delivered a long pass that won game and the crowds' praise. Being in a daze, the faint cheering from the stands could be heard, but what grabbed his attention was the huge grin on Riley's face as she was running towards him in excitement. He caught her effortlessly as she lunged herself into his arms and at that moment, they both knew they couldn't deny their feelings anymore.

A month later and a handful of dates under their belts, Lucas finally gets the courage to ask Riley out and was over the moon when accepted. She was the one person that made him feel important, made him feel welcomed and even though their lives are just beginning, he knew what he wanted in his future.

Riley. Just her.

OoOoOoOo

Senior year was eventually here and with Lucas as star quarterback for the second season and Riley finally head cheerleader, everything was perfect and how it was supposed to be.

Everyone envied the two, but it wasn't because of the normal stereotype. No, it was because they all saw the love between the golden couple.

There were high expectations for the team and every game Lucas felt the world on his shoulders, but when he saw and heard his girlfriend cheering for him, nothing else mattered. Not the score and not the game. Just knowing he had her support was enough for him.

A month after the school year started, Lucas and Riley won Homecoming King and Queen and again when they were almost finished with high school, won Senior Ball King and Queen. Both were an honor and shock, but moments they will remember the rest of their lives.

It was during the Ball King and Queen dance when Lucas held Riley close to him and he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I'm so glad I have this moment with you."

"Me too," Riley smiles, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"You know, the second I saw you, I felt a connection. You changed my life and I love you so much, Riles," Lucas shares, kissing Riley with controlled passion.

"I love you too, Lucas. So, so much. You changed my life too and I can't imagine these past three years without you," Riley mumbles, kissing him again.

"This may be the end of high school, but it's not the end of us. We have our whole future ahead of us," Lucas promises as the two continue dancing and knowing what what as just said was true.

Their futures were just within reach.

OoOoOoOo

Ten Years Later:

"Man, it feels weird being back here. Brings back a lot of memories," Lucas chuckles, throwing his arm around his wife's shoulder and bringing her close to his side.

"Oh, yeah. A lot of memories indeed. If feels another life," Riley replies as they enter the familiar building and feeling nostalgic.

The couple say hello to old classmates and hang out with their friends and it's nights like this that make them feel young again. There were light hors d'oeuvre, drinks, chatting and dancing and half way through the night, everyone took their seat as the class president stood at the small podium.

"Good evening and hello class of 2020. I can't believe it's 2030 and we're all grown up. I remember walking into Abigail Adams High as a young freshman, feeling nervous and on the brink of tears because just the thought of high school scared me. But along the way, I learned more than I ever though I could. I stumbled once or twice, but I picked myself back up and made some amazing friends on the journey. High school was a real crazy ride that I don't think any of us could ever forget. But for those select few who forgot certain moments, don't worry because there's a slide show put together just for you," the president laughs as the room goes dark and a screen is lowered from the ceiling.

Soon, images of their high school life flashed before their eyes as everyone saw pictures from football, basketball, baseball, softball, volleyball, tennis and soccer games. The dances, rally's, other events, friendships and just good old plain school spirit. They really did do a lot in four years.

Twenty minutes later, the lights come back on and the president retakes her position on the small stage to say one last thing. "And, we can't forget about our one tradition. The King and Queen dance! So, can I please have the Homecoming and Senior Ball King, Mr. Lucas Friar and Homecoming and Senior Ball Queen Mrs. Riley Matthews now Riley Friar take their spot on the dance floor for your special dance."

The whole room erupts into cheers and applause and their friends only add to the noise as their screams and whistles come out the loudest, but none of that ruins the moment. It only makes it more memorable.

The music starts playing and Lucas instantly wraps his arms around Riley's waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Can you believe it? Ten years later and we're still as strong as ever," Riley murmurs with a tender smile as her eyes twinkle with happiness and love.

"Of course I believe it," Lucas answers immediately. "I loved you then and I love you now. Though I love you more now because over the years, we created a beautiful life together. We have four remarkable children and my life's complete because I have you. You made all my wishes come true and I love you more and more each day, Riley Friar."

"And I love you, Lucas Friar. So much I can't even describe. We do have a beautiful life and you're blessed me with everything I could ever want," Riley beams, kissing the corner of Lucas' mouth.

"We're a team now. I've always got you, Princess Dancing Sunshine and I'm never letting go," Lucas declares with so much love that makes Riley's heart melt.

"We are and I'm never letting go either, Cowboy," Riley announces lovingly as the two share a kiss, content and more in love than ever before.

Looking back at your life, the memories you have are what you have seen, done and wish to achieve. No matter the obstacles, the love and friendships will always be the thing you hold closest to your heart.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think! Also, I'm always taking suggestions!**

 **Thanms and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and happy Saturday!**

 **I seriously can't thank you guys enough for all the support and suggestions for this series! I'm having a blast writing them. So if you have any ideas, you can PM me, leave a review and you can even message me on Tumblr. Screen name: aznmissy**

 **Also, this idea came from the incredibly talented grapes-day and the story 'Yearning Hope'. It's been months in the making and I'm happy to finally get it posted!**

 **Also, there's an Author's Note at the bottom so PLEASE READ!**

 **Infinitemoonx: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**

 **Jen: I do know what you mean and that's a very sweet compliment. Thank you so much and I'm so happy you liked it!**

 **naelacy: Aw, yay! OMG, I didn't even think about that. That would be a good idea for another one shot, don't you think? And, I'm a sucker for happy endings! Thank you!**

 **Morgan: Exactly! And, thank you so much!**

 **Siennese: Yes and I couldn't agree more! Exactly and yay! That makes me happy! Thank you!**

 **volleyballer82: Thank you and I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you so much and I'm glad!**

 **Ash: Thank you!**

 **RileyFogelmeyer: I'm glad you liked that one! It was a fun one to write!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He had everything for tonight planned out to a T. The dinner reservations. Her favorite flowers. His attire. And most importantly, the moment that would change their lives forever.

He was nervous since the second he opened his eyes, but this was what he wanted. What he needed in his life. He had so many emotions running through his body, but he was ready for this.

He wasn't however expecting to end their night in a hospital, only hours after their perfect date.

He was over the moon. Happy beyond words could describe. And more in love than humanly possible. But somehow, in a blink of an eye, everything changed.

He had just turned onto 10th Ave when a car came out of nowhere and smashed into her side of the car, forcing his vehicle to spin and hit another car. So now, as he waits for her parents to come so he can finally find out how she is, all he can do is pray. Something he hasn't done in a long time.

He also thinks back to the beginning of their night...

 _Being punctual has become one of his things as right at seven he's knocking on her door. Seconds later, the door opens wide enough to reveal her as she's dressed in a very sexy, but classy black lace dress and he can't help his jaw from dropping at the sight of her. She really is the most stunning woman he's ever laid eyes on._

 _"Wow," he breathes out as she lets out a giggle._

 _"Thank you. You look wow too," she replies with a pleased smile as she kisses his cheek._

 _The drive to her favorite restaurant is filled with random conversations about their past week, their friends and how excited she is to have a night that's just about the two of them. When they enter the building, they get seated right away and everything is perfect. The atmosphere, the food and of course, the company._

 _After dinner, the two take a walk to Central Park and head in the direction of her favorite spot. The center bridge with the lake underneath as the city lights illuminate the night sky. They walk hand in hand, murmuring a few phrases as they just enjoy the moment. When they get closer to the destination, she runs ahead of him in excitement and he uses these last few seconds to reassure himself everything's going to be fine._

 _She's so memorized by the darken view she doesn't realize she's alone until she hears heavy footsteps behind her. Quickly spinning around, her mouth drops in shock and she gasps in surprise._

 _He was down on one knee, holding open a small box with a diamond ring and telling her how much he loves her. How she's changed his life for the better and that he didn't want to spend another second without her. So when he asks her to marry him and she says yes, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world._

 _He spins her around in his arms, they kiss and her smile was the biggest smile he's seen in a long time._

 _They rush back to the car, excited to tell everyone and then-_

"Lucas! Lucas!" a loud voice breaks his thoughts as he feels wetness on his cheeks.

Hurriedly wiping them away, he stands and is instantly embraced by two pairs of arms.

"Oh, honey. Are you okay? Is Riley okay? What happened?" Topanga starts to list off, worried and concerned as she looks at the young man she considers a second son and then around the room, trying to find answers.

"I'm fine. Just a few stitches," Lucas answers, pointing to the bandage on his forehead. "But I don't know how Riley is. They won't tell me anything or let me see her because I'm technically not family. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. The car-out of nowhere. Big crash-I tried. I'm sorry," as the tears resume to run down his face.

"It's okay, Lucas. Breathe," Cory advises gently, patting his shoulder in comfort. "We know you didn't cause the accident. We'll find out about Riley and then come get you. I also hope you don't mind, but I called Maya, Farkle and Zay. They should be here shortly."

"Cory's right, Lucas. This isn't your fault. Believe that, okay," Topanga whispers, trying to control her owns tears as she reaches for Lucas' hand and smiles. "Did you ask her?"

"Yeah," Lucas somberly nods.

"And?" Both Cory and Topanga question.

"She said yes," Lucas murmurs, feeling his heart ache.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family," Topanga cheers, now crying happy tears as she hugs Lucas tightly.

"Thank you," Lucas smiles sadly as his gaze drops to the floor.

"Yeah. Congrats, son. Think positive. You'll get your happily ever after," Cory promises as he and Topanga leave to go find their daughter.

As soon as the older couple leaves, he spots his friends sprinting towards him as Maya and Smakle, yes Smakle, throws their arms the Texan and hold him tight.

"Are you okay? How's Riles?" Maya wonders nervously.

"I'm okay and I don't know anything about Riley. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews went to go find a doctor," Lucas explains, running a hand down his face.

"Don't you mean mom and dad?" Josh smirks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Maybe," Lucas responds, the taxing weight of trying to keep it together wearing him down.

"Did you not ask her?" Farkle probes, joining the conversation.

"I did ask her and she said yes. But I don't know how to face her after this," Lucas sighs, looking at all his friends and hoping for answers.

"You'll face her like you always do. With your stupid, stupid eyes that she loves so much," Zay tells him with a big smile and simple shrug.

"I don't-," Lucas starts to yell back at his friend before getting cut off.

"Everyone! Riley's awake. We only have a few minutes though so we have to be quick," Topanga shares with the group as they all rush to the elevators.

On the ride up to the fifth floor, Cory and Topanga mention that everyone needs to speak calmly and not all huddle around her. Also touching upon that Riley may be a little confused, but not to be too alarmed as it's normal considering the accident. The group nods in understanding and when the doors open, the eight walk to room 515, anxious to see the brunette.

Cory and Topanga enter first as Riley smiles joyfully at her parents.

"Mom. Dad," she exclaims, a few tears escaping her eyes as the three hug.

Once they separate, Josh, Maya, Farkle and Smakle, hug Riley as her smile only grows at the sight and love from her uncle and friends.

But when she suddenly looks up and locks eyes with deep green ones, she tugs Maya's arm to bring her close as she whispers, "Who's the hot guy with green eyes?" and brushes her hair down with her hands.

Maya stares at her best friend and then at Lucas who has a dejected expression on his face.

"Honey, you don't know who that is?" Maya asks her again in a loud whisper as everyone looks between a clueless Riley and depressed Lucas.

"No," Riley slowly shakes her head.

"Sweetheart, what's the last thing you remember?" Topanga inquires, taking a seat at the foot of Riley's hospital bed.

"Um...starting freshman year at Columbia. Why?" Riley timidly retorts, biting her lower lip.

"Because, well Pumpkin, you don't go to Columbia anymore. You graduated two years ago. You're twenty-four now and this guy with the green eyes is Lucas. Your fiancé," Cory states sadly.

"Oh," Riley mutters, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry I don't remember."

"It's okay, Riley. Don't worry, darling. Why don't you rest? We'll come back tomorrow," Topanga suggests, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Riley nods in agreement as everyone says their goodbyes and gives her love. When Lucas makes his way to the door, he looks over his shoulder and catches her glance as he gives her a small smile before exiting.

Their way to the parking lot is quiet as no one knew what to say or how to act. It was hard to see your daughter, niece, friend and love of your life in the hospital with faded memories.

"Don't worry, Luke. Riley will be back to her normal self in no time," Maya announces, being the optimistic one in the group.

"Thanks, Maya. But for once, this is something you can't fix. No one can. Only she can and only time will tell," Lucas counters bitterly as he walks away from the group, forgetting he has no way of getting home since his car is ruined.

Zay quickly catches up to him and offers him a place to stay for the night as no one wants him to be alone at a time like this.

Sleep was nonexistent and the memory of what happened was too painful for him to even close his eyes. So, he stares out the window and watches life pass by. Angry at himself and the world.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, exhausted and miserable, Lucas makes his way to the fifth floor not sure of what to expect. Last night felt like a terrible nightmare, but walking down the bright white hall tells him this is all real.

When he arrives at Riley's room, he sees her awake and talking with her parents and doctor. The calm, gentle expression on her face gives him no indication on the situation and he debates what to do. After running through several scenarios, he hesitantly finds himself knocking on the door as the doctor and Matthews' quickly come out to him.

"Lucas, I'm so glad you're here. We'd like to discuss a few things with you," Topanga greets, hugging him tenderly.

"Okay, sure," Lucas nods at the three older adults.

"Lucas, I'm Dr. Phillips. Ms. Matthews has suffered numerous injuries and is still in a state of shock. The accident broke her shoulder, bruised a few ribs and caused memory loss. Her body will be slowly healing over the next handful of months, but it's her memory that concerns us," the doctor starts explaining.

"Which is why we think it's best for Riley to come back and live with us for a little bit. The doctor recommends familiar places and we think our home will be more comforting to her at the moment. I know she spends a lot of time at your apartment, so maybe we can work up to that," Topanga adds, trying to make this transition as easy as possible for everyone. Especially Riley.

"Yeah. Of course. Whatever you think is best. I don't want to interfere with her health and progress to get better," Lucas concurs, feeling emptiness inside his heart.

"This is your decision too. She's your fiancée. If you thinks it's best she stay with you so you two can reconnect, we'll agree to that too," Cory voices untroubled by the idea.

"She was my fiancée. She doesn't remember and I don't want to put pressure on her to try and remember our relationship. The life we started to build together," Lucas utters, shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

"It sounds like you're giving up," Cory pushes with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not giving up, Sir. I love her. But you have to see things from my point of view as well. I'm a stranger to her right now. She needs her family first. She needs familiarity. A sense of security and stability. And I can guarantee you that I'll be watching her in the background. Making sure she's okay until something happens. Do you mind if I have a second alone with her?" Lucas asks the three adults.

"Of course not. Take all the time you need. We'll be in the cafeteria," Topanga smiles, hugging Lucas again before Cory pats his shoulder and the three leave, giving the two some privacy.

He takes a few deep breaths, needing to relax before gently knocking on the door and letting himself in.

Riley immediately perks up when she sees the handsome man again as she fixes her hair and gives him a welcoming smile.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me visiting," Lucas starts the conversation in a soft voice.

"No, of course not. Please, come in," Riley grins, waving him in from the doorway.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you smiling again," Lucas remarks, sitting in one of the chairs by the window.

"Thank you," Riley blushes, feeling like a school girl talking to the cutest boy in class. "I have a lot to smile for. I'm alive and get to be released in a few days."

"That's great to hear. And, that's actually why I'm here," Lucas shares, pulling his chair closer to her bed.

"Is everything okay, Liam. No, that's not it. Um, Landon? No. Ugh. I'm sorry, but I forgot your name," Riley apologizes, getting frustrated with her mistakes.

"You don't need to apologize, I know you're going through a lot right now. My name is Lucas and everything is fine. I just wanted to run something by you," he answers with a small smile.

"Lucas. I love it," Riley giggles, catching his stare as see doesn't know that that phrase is what started their relationship years ago. "And, all right. Shoot."

"I don't know if you remember, but yesterday you found out that we're engaged. Now, I don't want to make you uncomfortable since were practically strangers, but I would like to continue seeing you and maybe help you get familiar with your old life," Lucas suggests as his leg starts to shake.

"Oh, um. Okay, thank you. That's really sweet of you," Riley nods, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"I want to help you, no matter the outcome. I care about you Riley, so much and I just want you to be happy," Lucas shares, gently taking her hand in his. "I'll stop by your parents house after you're released."

"I'll see you then," Riley settles, giving Lucas a happy smile as his heart starts beating faster.

Oh the things she does to him and she doesn't even know.

He pushes the chair back against the wall and gives Riley a quick wave goodbye as he swiftly exits the room, suddenly needing air. He leans against the wall right next to her door as tears start start running down his cheek. She's still the positive, optimistic angel he met four years ago and he only hopes that she'll come back to him. He needs her to come back to him because without her, his life feels meaningless.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, Lucas busies himself with work and rearranging the schedule he had planned as he feel obligated to be there for her. He wants to be her western hero.

Cory calls him the day after she is released and he immediately drops everything to go to their apartment. Rapidly knocking on the door, it suddenly open as Cory lets him and let's him go to his destination without saying anything, knowing that they are the only two how can fix what's broken.

Gently knocking on the familiar wooden door, a soft and serene voice calls out, "Come in."

The second he's inside, he's hit with memories and can't help but smile.

"Lucas, hi!" Riley smile shyly.

"Hello, Riley. You remembered my name?" Lucas questions in a surprising and happy tone as his hope slowly grows.

"I did. After a lot of rehearsing," Riley confesses, her cheeks turning a nice shade of pink as she shifts positions on her bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see you. How are you feeling?" Lucas wonders, walking further inside and leaning against the wall across from her bed.

"I still have some pain, my head hurts and this sling is very bothersome, but other than that, I'm good. How are you? I see you got stitches," Riley echoes and points up to his forehead.

"I can understand and I'm fine. I don't even realize I have them," Lucas lightly chuckles as Riley smiles and bites her lower lip.

"Can I ask you something?" she mumbles, looking down at her lap.

"You anything you want," Lucas replies, wanting to be as open as possible.

"Were we happy?" Riley inquires, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"We were. And so in love, people gagged at how adorable and loving we were," Lucas tell her honestly, feeling pride in their relationship.

"That's good to know. I'm sorry I can't remember, but I'm trying to. I want to," Riley admits, finally looking up and feeling like this isn't something she can overlook.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I know you want to remember, but it'll take some time. Be patient, okay. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere," Lucas say sincerely as he walks over to her bed and hugs her affectionately, both feeling a warmth that fills their body.

He stays for a few more minutes, until other guests arrive and before he leaves, he promises to come back tomorrow.

And he does. And the day after that and the day after that.

And with each passing day, she becomes more comfortable with him as her bubbly personality is shining through and coming back. She also asks more questions that he willingly answers, along with showing her pictures that he has of the two of them over the past years of their relationship.

"So, my uncle Josh got us together?" she repeats, not believing Lucas as the two of them are sitting on a park bench a few weeks later.

"Kind of. Your uncle has was my 'big brother' in the fraternity we were in when I joined sophomore year. When I was a senior, we threw our annual welcome back party and he came to visit and brought you along. And when we finally met that night, you accidentally spilled your drink on me. We talked all night and continued over the next few weeks. We finally went out on a few dates and after seeing each other for over two months, I asked you out officially and we've been together ever since," Lucas retells the story, his eyes and smile, soft and sweet.

"Wow. That sounds like a fairy tale," Riley laughs as she closes her eyes, envisions the scene and enjoys the moment.

OoOoOoOo

It's been well over a month and Riley's memory isn't any better. She still only fully remembers up to her freshman year of college as everything else is a big blur. The doctor's not exactly hopeful, but still believes there's a small chance of her memories coming back.

Also during this time, she and Lucas have built a new relationship as she can sense there's something special about him. Something special between the two of them.

She spends more and more time at his apartment, studying the photos he has around the living area and can see how much love they had for one another. How her eyes shine as bright as the sun and her smile goes from ear to ear. And him...the smile he has in every picture and the tenderness in his eyes as he looks at her with love and admiration makes her heart swell with happiness and sorrow as they were very happy, but can never go back to that.

OoOoOoOo

By month three, Riley's memory is still the same and when Lucas takes her to where she works, tears, a lot of tears come to the surface as she's angry and defeated. She can't remember her classroom or class of first graders as she slowly walks around the heavily decorated room, but she can see pride she took in her class and students. There are pictures covering all the walls. Some as an art project, others, just random doodles showing off their creativity, but she smiles none the less as these children are just experiencing the world. And her desk, is covered with cards and little trinkets and she can feel the love from her little explorers.

"Was I a good teacher?" Was I as good as my dad?" she probes, needing assurance that she followed her heart.

"You are the best teacher. Your kids love you and you have your dad's touch, but do things your own way. The Riley Way," Lucas answers with a proud grin as he brings her into an embrace and kisses her forehead, something they've recently started.

The physical aspect of their relationship is a little shaky, neither making any advances, but the way Lucas touches her is gentle, careful and sweet and she can definitely see how she was attracted to him before.

OoOoOoOo

And by month six, everyone was accepting that if it hasn't happened by now, she probably wasn't going to get her old memories back. Her memory of the past four years were gone and Lucas knew Riley was more lost than ever.

So, he decides to surprise her and take her on a trip that may help get out her head and the current situation.

Two days later, they're on a plane and heading to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Riley asks in a nervous but semi excited tone.

"To Texas. You remember me telling you about Pappy Joe's farm right?" Lucas questions with a huge smile.

"Of course I do. You made it sound so amazing," Riley sighs happier, remembering the conversation from a few days ago.

"It is a pretty amazing place, but I just could be bias," Lucas chuckles. "I also had an engagement surprise for you there. Then the accident happened and it didn't feel right to bring you so soon. But now, I think you're ready for something happy."

Almost four hours later, they've landed and are now on their way to the farm as Lucas hopes his plan works out. She needs this. Hell, he needs this too. And hopefully soon, things will be different.

The whole car ride is filled with Lucas retelling Riley more details about their first date at the cafe down the street from campus. Their second date at the movies as she really wanted to see this chick flick that just came out and the third at her favorite Italian restaurant where she literally scarfed down her spaghetti before he asked her to be his girlfriend. She laughs at the stories, a soft, content smile on her lips and he feels grateful that he can still make her laugh and smile.

Soon enough, they pull onto a long driveway as Lucas decreases his speed and slowly pulls the car up in front a bright cream colored house with yellow window shutters and a large front that wraps around to the side of the house.

"Lucas. This place is beautiful," Riley states in awe as she gets out the car and takes in the sight of the house. "Whose is it?"

"It's ours," Lucas answers truthfully, taking a few steps closer to her, but also keeping his distance.

"Ours? Lucas-," Riley exhales in shock as she quickly gets cut off.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in right now, but please, hear me out," he asks her with a pleading expression.

"Over the past four years, I bought this house and fixed it up for you. For us. This is our home away from home. A place we can escape to. I know these past six months have been different and difficult for you. You feel lost, confused, angry and tired. You hear and see things and you desperately want to remember, but you can't. And that's okay. I'm not asking you too either. It's time we move on and start a new chapter of our lives. I know we're just starting a new relationship, but you have to know that I love you. I loved the old you and I love the new you. You're still the beautiful, brave, caring and incredible woman I fell in love with all those years ago. You don't have to remember how we were before because I'm here for you, now and always and I'm going to show you all over again. I'm asking you to trust me, believe in us and to start a new life with me. We'll start from the beginning and create new memories. I'm never leaving you and I proved that to you these past months. I love you too much to ever let you go. So, what do you say?"

"Kiss me," Riley surprisingly demands as she walks over to Lucas and throws her arms around his neck.

Lucas doesn't hesitate as this is what he wants too. Been craving for it for months and as their lips move in perfect sync, it's like they're their old selves once again. Like the accident never happened.

They kiss for a few minutes, his hands buried in her hair and when Riley abruptly pulls back, she and Lucas lock eyes as there's something behind her look.

"Riles. You okay?" Lucas probes cautiously.

"I don't really know. But kissing you makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. The tinglingly sensation spreading throughout my body. The rapid beating of my heart. And the butterflies I feel every time you're around tell me this is real. I'm scared, I'm not going to lie about. But I love this new feeling. You make me feel safe, loved and I'm ready to finally move forward with you by my side," Riley beams, kissing Lucas again.

"I'll always protect you. It's you and me, baby. We're in this together," Lucas announces with a promising grin.

"Together," Riley nods happily as the two share one last kiss, intertwine their fingers and enter the house, excited and more than willing to begin their new love story.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Author's Note: I know some of you were expecting a Joshaya chapter and they will come...very soon. BUT, I have a lot of Rucas ideas that have been sitting there for months that I want to get out. So, I'll space these out. The one after the next one will probably be another Rucas and then a Joshaya. I hope you'll all continue to read this and I'm sorry. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you again to everyone who continues to read my work and supports me! I love you all!**

 **Jen: Me too! And exactly! Thank you so much!**

 **Siennese: Aw, thank you so much! And perfectly said! That connection never dies.**

 **Morgan: Thank you and he really is a guy in love, huh?**

 **Laugh instead: I know right? It's like double sadness. Aw, sorry and I couldn't agree more!**

 **Ash: Exactly! Thank you!**

 **volleyballer82: AW, thank you so much! That means a lot! Me too and you're the best! Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley Matthews, now Riley Friar had dreams and ambitions. She wanted to change the world and inspire people like her father and Uncle John. She graduated high school in the top 10 of her class. Graduated college on the Dean's list and got her teaching credentials two years later. Everything was how she planned.

Along with a few additions to her list.

Right after graduating college she married her high school sweetheart and started her family the following year. Talk about a surprise. Things were moving pretty fast, but this change is also what she wanted. She was happy with her life and that's all that mattered.

Except there were a few unexpected twists and turns along the way. The first being her first pregnancy was twins. Two babies. It was a shock, but the couple took it with pride and love and made it work. The next was when she found out she was pregnant again two years later after having just returned back to work almost a year after being on maternity leave. But what really topped the cake was that five months after having their third child she was pregnant once again.

So, the couple really took time to think everything through. When the decision was finally made Riley wasn't necessarily thrilled with the idea, but understood the need and sacrifice.

OoOoOoOo

It's now two years later and with four children under the age of six, Riley was doing her best as a stay at home mom. She ran the house and did everything. From getting the kids up and ready for the day. To running errands on her downtime. With the added job of laundry and having dinner in the table when her husband came home, this was really is a full-time job. She has her schedule and though it didn't seem like much, you'd be surprised on how crazy a normal day can get.

It was after ten when Riley climbs into bed yawning and exhausted from her day.

"You okay, baby?" Lucas wonders with concern, walking out of their bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out at the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired," Riley replies, letting out another long yawn.

"Riles, how are you so tired? You're home all day," Lucas retorts with a light chuckle as he turns around to the bathroom.

"Just because I'm home all day doesn't mean I just sit around on my ass," Riley snaps with a touch of anger. "I actually do things. Like take our children to preschool and kindergarten. Grocery shopping, regular shopping, laundry and cook dinner so it's on the table when you get home."

"I know that, sweetheart. And I appreciate it all, but come on. You doing all that and me doing my work are two totally different things," Lucas tries to argue, not understanding his wife's complaint as he turns off the bathroom light and walks over to his side of the bed.

"They are two different things on some level, but they're also the same. You have clients you need to help and I have our children that need attention. I call that pretty even," Riley counters with a stern glare.

"Riley, you can't be serious!" Lucas groans, pulling the sheets over his legs as he stares at his wife in disbelief. "Anyone can do what you do."

"I am serious, Lucas. And really? You thank you can survive the day with our children and their schedules?" Riley challenges with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I can," Lucas nods without hesitation.

"Okay, honey. We'll see about that," Riley smirks as she leans over to give Lucas a quick kiss.

Lucas eyes Riley for a few seconds as he's not sure what she has up her sleeve. But whatever it is, he knows he can handle it. He watches his wife cuddle up on her side as he turns off his light and goes to sleep with a faintly uneasy feeling. But it's all in his head. Probably…

OoOoOoOo

The following week, after figuring everything out, Riley has her plan set up and is ready to put her husband to the test. She makes his favorite dinner; steak with grilled vegetables and baked potatoes and opens up a nice bottle of wine.

The family is enjoying dinner and the stories their children are sharing about their day and when Riley finally brings out dessert, she casually mentions her idea.

Lucas had just taken a bite of the delicious chocolate cake when he his wife faces their twin boys and announces, "Adam, Brett, what would you say to daddy being home tomorrow while mommy goes to work?"

"What, Riles?" Lucas chokes out, hitting his chest and stunned by the news.

"In a minute, babe," Riley smiles, holding up her pointer finger and stopping Lucas as she turns back to her sons. "Boys?"

"Uh, daddy's going to take me and Adam to school?" Brett questions his mother with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Yes, sweetie," Riley nods with a big smile.

"Hmmm," Adam thinks over the information he's just heard.

"Come on, boys. It'll be fun. Tomorrow can be Daddy's day," Lucas cheers with a grin.

The boys share a look and then look at their younger siblings who aren't even paying attention. They whisper a few words to each other and then high five.

"Okay, dad," they agree with small smiles.

"Thanks, boys," Lucas chuckles as his sons' 'enthusiasm' as they still have a nervous look.

"Don't worry, kids. Your dad has everything under control," Riley promises with an overemphasized smile. "Now go wash your hands and you can play for a little bit before bed."

They scream out in happiness as they jump out of their chairs and down the hall. Lucas helps Matthew down as Riley helps Lilia and once their children are gone, Lucas turns to his wife and stares her down. "Okay, Riley. What the hell was that?" he inquiries firmly.

"That my dear husband, is us continuing our conversation from last week when you said you can survive the day in my shoes. Now, here's your chance. I got a call to substitute a class tomorrow so I'm going to work and you're going to stay home and take care of the kids. And don't worry about your work, I already called and talk to Dr. Kamiki. He understands and will take care of everything," Riley explains with an innocent smile.

"Well, it looks like you got everything planned out. I'm going to make you eat your words, hon, because I totally got this," Lucas utters wickedly, accepting Riley's scheme.

"I do and is that so?" Riley pushes, taking a step closer to her husband.

"It is. And when I win, you owe me tickets to a Yankees game," Lucas stated confidently, wrapping his arms around Riley's waist.

"Okay. And when I win, you have to take me out on a date. Like the ones we went on before we had kids," Riley adds her proposal as she kisses Lucas neck.

"You got yourself a deal, princess," Lucas agrees as the couple shares a passionate kiss before cleaning up the table and then go to get their children ready for bed.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Riley awakens from their bedroom door squeaking open and light footsteps coming closer. She slowly sits up and when she sees her twin boys standing at the foot of the bed, she blows them kisses and then gives them a thumbs up as they quickly jump on the bed and start shaking their sleeping father who grunts at the extra weight on his body.

"Oof! Okay, boys. I'm up, I'm up," Lucas groans as he sits up and holds a son under each arm.

"You're late," Adam pouts, glaring at his father.

"Yeah," Brett agrees with his brother, nodding with attitude.

"Why am I late?" Lucas questions, staring between the two.

"Cuz breakfast isn't on the table. Mommy always has breakfast done when we get up," Brett shares, looking at his father and this his mother, who is trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll start breakfast right now," Lucas promises as his sons smile happily, jump off the bed and run out the door.

"You're starting off real good, babe," Riley teases, deliberately pushing her husband's buttons.

"You! You didn't tell me that part," Lucas accuses his wife with a scowl as his points a finger at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to tell you how to do a job you said you could do?" Riley counters sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I, ugh. Fine. You get that one, Riles. I'll see you downstairs," Lucas mumbles, grabbing his basketball shorts and T-shirt before following his sons' down the stairs to conquer breakfast.

The boys are patiently sitting at the table and watching their father as Lucas searches through the cabinets to find something easy and quick to make.

"Okay, boys. What would you like to eat?" he asks, not knowing he just made a mistake.

"Pancakes!" Brett yells excitedly.

"Cookies!" Adam screams at the same time.

"Ad, can't have cookies for breakfast. You know that, bud. So, pancakes it is," Lucas decides as he starts to grab all the ingredients.

"But I don't like pancakes. I want toast," Adam shouts in a panic as he stands up on the chair he's sitting in.

"Okay. You can have toast, Adam," Lucas settles, grabbing a few additional items.

"Hey, no standing on the chairs, young man. You know the rules," Riley suddenly announces, walking into the kitchen and watching the scene unfold that is only going to get more chaotic. "Need help, honey?"

"Huh? No, I got it. Do you want anything before you head out?" Lucas inquires, mixing the batter in a bowl and then popping two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"No, thank you. I'll just grab coffee," Riley answers, grabbing a traveler's mug out of the cabinet.

"Oh, coffee...about that. I didn't make any yet," Lucas guiltily apologizes as he quickly realizes that when he's about to head off to work, Riley always has breakfast ready for everyone, including him. And of course, the coffee.

"Don't worry. I'll just pick something up on the way. There's the schedule on the refrigerator and a grocery and shopping list. And don't forget, you still have two children upstairs who need to eat breakfast too," Riley reminds casually, kissing Lucas quickly before kissing both of her boys on the head and waving goodbye.

A few minutes later, the pancakes and toast are done as Lucas swiftly plates and places the food in front of two hungry mouths and calls out, "Eat. Don't play with your food and stay here until I come back," as he runs up the stairs, two at a time to his son and daughter's room.

He opens up Lilia's room to see her happily playing with her stuffed animals in her half crib.

"Hi, baby," he coos, reaching into the crib to pick her up. "Let's go wake up your brother."

"Dada, pway?" Lilia asks with a grin.

"Sorry, Li. We have to get going," Lucas murmurs gently, kissing her check as her lower lip starts to tremble.

"No, Lilia. Don't cry, sweetie. We can play later, I promise. But right now, your brothers' have to go to school," Lucas tries to reason with his two year old daughter who starts crying.

"Oh. No, no, no. Lilia...," Lucas moans as he's soothing his daughter while walking over his son's room.

Through the small opening of the door, Lucas sees his son still asleep and bites his tongue, knowing that they don't have time for this.

"Matthew, get up son. We have to get going soon," Lucas calls out as he walks over to the bed and softly rubs his son's shoulder.

"No, daddy. I sleep," Matthew mumbles into his pillow and moves away from his father's hand.

"Nope. Sorry, kid," Lucas states with no patience as he pulls the sheets away from Matthew's body and picks him up with his other arm.

The three return downstairs and when Lucas walks back into the kitchen to check on the twins, it was chaos. The pancakes and toast were much destroyed there was syrup. Everywhere. On the table, on the floor and all over the front of the boys' shirts and faces.

"Boys! What did I tell you? No playing with your food! And now, the table and your clothes are a mess," Lucas raises his voice as the twins look down at their laps, knowing they're in trouble.

"Sorry, dad," Adam and Brett apologize at the same time, but still not looking up.

Lucas takes a deep breath, places Lilia on her high chair, Matthew in the next chair and then walks over to the twins and kisses their head.

"It's okay, boys. It's not entirely your fault. I knew I was taking a chance. But now, we have to rush. We only have ten minutes to get you redressed, your teeth brushed and your backpacks ready, all right? No playing around this time," Lucas warns firmly as he stands up and surveys everything.

"Mmhm," the boys nod as Lucas grabs a towel from the drawer and runs into under the water.

"Undress boys' and don't move. I have to wipe your faces and arms," Lucas explains as he doubts Riley has to deal with this in the mornings.

Adam and Brett slowly peel the sticky material off their bodies and yank down their pants as Lucas carefully, but quickly wipes their faces and arms clean. Once they're syrup free, he orders them to dress and get ready as he gets Matthew and Lilia some cereal to eat on the drive to the twins' school.

Minutes later, heavy footsteps, are heard coming down the stairs as Lucas is holding Lilia in his arms and Matthew's hand.

"Okay, dad. Let's go!" Adam cheers stopping in front of his dad.

"Ad, what are you wearing?" Lucas questions in shock as his son is in bright lime green swimming trunk and a red shirt with a dinosaur in the center.

"Uh, clothes," he answers like it's the most obviously thing.

"Adam, go change. You can't wear that. And Brett, you better-why do you have your church clothes on?" Lucas asks his other son who just joined them.

"You said we had to change," Brett replies honestly.

Lucas pinches the bridge of his nose as he calmly instructs, "Boys, put on jeans and a T-shirt. Now! We needed to be out of the house like ten minutes ago."

The boys roll their eyes, groan and drop their backpacks on the ground as they run back to their rooms.

Five minutes later, everyone is buckled in and they're finally on the road. Lucas is going faster than the speed limit, but is still keeping it safe as you need to get the boys to school, and soon.

"Dad, you know where to go, right?" Brett randomly wonders of Lucas turns down another street.

"Yes, Brett. We're almost there," Lucas assures his son, taking another quick turn and coming up to the parking lot that's already packed.

Deciding it'd be easier to just park on the street, he takes the opening he sees and then takes Lilia and Matthew out of the car seat as Adam and Brett do theirs.

Speed walking through the parking lot like a crazy person, Lucas keeps up with his kids as they dash between cars and on their way they notice the class door is about to close.

"Ms. H! Wait!" both boys yell as they increase their pace to full out run.

Luckily the younger teacher heard the pleading voices and held the door open as she sees the twins sprint into the room.

"Good morning, boys. You're right on time," she smiles happily at the two who finally slow down their pace and turn around to wave goodbye to their father before walking inside to join their friends.

"Hi Ms. Harold and thank you," Lucas speaks kindly, catching his breath.

"Mr. Friar? What a surprise. And I'm just doing my job," Ms. Harold responds brightly before lowering her voice. "Is Riley, okay? She's usually the one to drop off the boys."

"Yeah, she's fine. She actually working today, so I'm in charge for the day," Lucas shares with a tight smile.

"That's wonderful news on both accounts. I guess I'll see you this afternoon," Ms. Harold finishes, waving goodbye to Lucas and his other two children as she starts walking inside the classroom.

"I'll be here. And, I'll be on time," Lucas jokes, earning a knowing nod from the teacher.

He walks back to the car and realizes he may need Riley's list after all if he's going to survive the rest of the day.

When the three Friars' return, Lucas notices he didn't change Matthew or Lilia out of their pajamas and that he doesn't look much better. Of course not. So, he walks up the stairs and into his room, placing the two kids on the bed as he swiftly changes into jeans and a shirt. Next he dresses the kids appropriately and then goes back to the kitchen to find the list written in Riley's nice handwriting in the center of the refrigerator.

He crosses school off the list and then reads the rest as his wife was really making him work.

2\. Matthew's preschool at the community center.

3\. Laundry

4\. Starts prepping dinner.

5\. If time before: shop for diapers, crayons, coloring books and new charger. (If not, after kinder pickup)

6\. Boys pick up time, 11:45.

7\. Any chores that need to be done. Preferably during nap time.

After getting a feel for the day, he decides his next few moves as it's only eight-thirty. Firstly, he makes sure Matt's fed and ready to go as the family goes on another adventure. Dropping him off is slightly easier, but Lucas still gets the same greeting. Everyone is surprised to see him and worried about Riley. It makes perfect sense, but it still stings a little.

Arriving back home and finally being able to catch his breath for a second, Lucas studies the kitchen and realizes he and the boys made a disgusting mess. Pulling Lilia high chair close to the sink, he gives her another snack and then washes the dishes from breakfast. He hums and sings crazy songs as his daughter laughs and joins with in the fun.

Once that's done, Lucas places Lilia in her play pen and places her by the table as he goes to work on the sticky syrup goop that's stuck on the table and floor. It's so bad, he has to place Lilia in the living room while he grabs the real strong cleaner from under the sink and starts to scrub the semi hardened mess.

"I should've cleaned this first," Lucas grumbles under his breath as he's slowly making progress and building up a sweat.

Pleased with removing most of the syrupy mess, he takes a break and starts a load of laundry, throwing the boys' clothes in their first. He grabs a glass water after the machine starts and then goes back to the syrup, finally getting it all.

Relieved and exhausted, Lucas goes back to the living room where Lilia is and falls into the sofa. She doesn't notice her father as she's too busy playing with her toys and laying down, so he uses this time to close his eyes for a few minutes.

The buzzing sounds of his alarm jolts him right awake as he fell asleep for over thirty minutes. Hurriedly grabbing his keys, shoes and daughter, he's out the door in minutes and strapping Lilia in her car seat so they'll be on time to pick up the boys.

Arriving early, Lucas proudly joins the other parents standing by the gate as he's also kind of excited to see his boys running towards him with smiles on their faces. Lilia's happily looking around and as soon as the doors open, Lucas snaps out of his daydream and watches all the little five year olds rushing to their parents. And when he spots Adam and Brett among the crowd, he gives them a big wave as they run towards him with eagerness.

"Hi, dad!" Brett screams as he runs to Lucas.

"Hey, Brett. How was school?" he inquires, squatting down to hug his son.

"It was fun! We read a new book today," Brett answers with big eyes.

"And we got to play. A lot," Adam adds with emphasis as he gets the same big hug from his dad.

"That's awesome, boys! So, what do you guys usually do after mommy picks you up?" Lucas probes as the four walk back to the car.

"We go home and eat lunch. And then we get Matt and then we go shopping or back home for a nap," Adam tells his dad.

"Or sometimes we go to the park," Brett continues the list.

"Okay then, lets get you three lunch and then we'll plan the rest of the day," Lucas cheers and the family gets settled in the car.

Lucas makes turkey sandwiches for everyone and then reloads the car to pick up Matt and decides to help Riley out by going shopping. He was feeling good and once they got Matt, he felt like he totally had this under control.

Wishing thinking, he thought because as soon as the kids entered the store, they took off in different directions while he was putting Lilia in the cart. Yeah, definitely not a good idea.

Lucas rapidly ran after them, catching up fairly quick, but knew he was in over his head as his boys were sneaky. He kept his cool, but warned his sons of the consequences if they ran off again and they knew with the look on their father's face that he wasn't playing around.

He grabs Lilia's training diapers, though he's not sure if they're the right ones and random boxes of crayons and packs of makers. He does however let the boys pick out their own coloring books and waits patiently as they can't decide which one to get.

By the time they return home, it's almost two o'clock and Lucas is more exhausted than he was this morning. He knows Riley will be home soon, so he puts Lilia in her crib for a nap as she already fell asleep on the drive home and tells the boys they can either play quietly in they're rooms take a nap until mommy gets home.

He walks back downstairs, surveys the house and is rather happy that it's fairly clean as he lays down on the sofa and closes his eyes for a little bit.

That little bit however, turns into a two hour nap as he's awoken by feather like kisses on his forehead and nose. Groggily opening his eyes, he sees his wife grinning down at him with sympathy and pride, knowing he had a hard day.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" Riley questions, sitting on the small area of sofa that was free by Lucas' stomach.

"You don't want to know. You were right and I'm sorry. I'll never complain or doubt you ever again. I love you, Riley, so damn much and thank you for all you do for me, the kids and everything else. You're the glue that holds this family together. We wouldn't survive without you," Lucas announces with such sincerity, honesty and love that Riley begins to cry as she leans over to kiss him.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, but thank you for saying that. You know it's my job as a wife and mother to make sure everything's under control. I love you too, Lucas. More than you know. And today, I fell in love with you all over again because you were a husband and father first. We all have different roles in this family, but as a couple, you and I hold this family together. It's a team effort and I couldn't do it without you either. Now, how about I order pizza for dinner?" Riley suggests as Lucas pulls her on top of him and holds her close.

"You're the most incredible, selfless, stunning and loving woman I know. You Riley Friar are my forever. And pizza sounds great. But that can wait. I just want to stay like this for a little while longer," Lucas murmurs, kissing her neck and moving up to her lips as she was right. They're in this together. As husband and wife. As parents and best friends. As Mathews-Friar and of course, as Riley and Lucas.

Most times we take things for granted. But when you take a step into another pair of shoes, you realize how important their role or impact really is and your perception changes. From question to understanding. From assumption to unexpected and of course, when you're out to shame, your love overpowers everything else.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, feel free to give me suggestions by review or PM.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the continued support and suggestions! Keep them coming and I love you all!**

 **TashaLove689: Here it is and I know. I'll try to even it more when I have the chance.**

 **Jen: I know right? Hilarious and awesome! Thanks so much!**

 **violet1429: Thank you and I agree! You're welcome and it was fun to write!**

 **naelacy: Exactly! And thank you so much!**

 **Siennese: That's great to hear and omg, yes! I love that idea (as I told you before). And I agree, fathers these day are definitely more hands on. Oh, gosh, that's the sweetest thing. I couldn't agree more with that.**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you and hehe, right?!**

 **rebeccas1016: Thank you so much!**

 **Morgan: oh, yes! And thank you!**

 **Ash: Thank you and that makes me happy to hear!**

 **Shout out to TashaLove689 for the idea. Sorry it took a while.**

 **And this is based off the song 'History' by Olivia Holt!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's the oldest story in the world. Boy meets girl, or in this case, girl meets boy. They fall in love and live happily ever after. Well, that's how it's supposed to be. But you see, life likes to throw you for a loop every once in a while just to make sure you're paying attention.

They've known each other for years and had a civil, sort of relationship. But as she got older, he was no longer just her best friend's uncle. No, he was someone she enjoyed hanging out with. Someone who actually listened. Someone who she was able to have a real conversation with. And, he was someone who made her heart beat faster every time he was near.

Everything was completely platonic, though. She always flirted, but never openly admitted her feelings for him. And she knew he didn't mind the 'teasing' as a smile would always grace his lips at a comment. But, neither pushed the boundaries.

Until now.

Their flirtatious bantering continued for years and once she was in high school and he was getting ready for college, something between them changed. Their stares lingered longer and they always seemed to be drawn to one another whenever they were in the same room or area. They hung out in secret over the following months and at his graduation party when they were suddenly alone, he kisses her.

It was an impulsive act, but something that awoken their desires. And from then on, a real relationship was built. They felt the connection, the spark and were willing to take a chance. That chance however was short lived.

He had planned on attending NYU, but when a one once in a lifetime opportunity came, he couldn't say no. And, she wouldn't let him.

Their goodbye was bittersweet. They didn't want to leave one another considering they just started their 'relationship', but they both knew it was the right thing to do. And when he kissed her with so much passion and meaning behind it, she knew where her heart belonged. And nothing was going to change that.

But somewhere along the lines, she realized she was only kidding herself. That them together was only a pipe dream.

OoOoOoOo

It's seven years later and things are different. For everyone. Her best friend is marrying the love of her life. Her other best friend is running one of the largest companies on the east coast and she's been in a steady relationship with Jack for almost a year. It's also the longest the longest relationship she's been in in a while.

She's happy with Jack. She loves him. But she's not completely sure if she's _in_ love with him. She should know, considering they've been together for a good amount of time, but every time she's about to give herself fully to the relationship, something stops her. Someone more precise stops her.

He was her first love and no matter how you look at it, that's the answer you'll get.

Every time.

OoOoOoOo

It takes her a few weeks to finally work up the courage to tell her boyfriend the truth. She invites Jack over to her apartment and gently, lovingly and truthfully tells him that their relationship isn't working out. That she can't be with him right now and it's nothing he did. She tells him that this isn't easy and she knows she's letting him down in more ways than this one instance. She speaks honestly and lets him know he was the perfect guy. That he's everything she looks for in a boyfriend, but there's someone else who's her matches her better. She kind of inflates his ego, telling him that he's incredible, but there's something about her 'ex', if she can even call him that, that makes her feel different. A good and weird different. And really, that stands for a lot. Plus, they have a past.

They used to have something special. Their affection was evident in their actions. They go way back to the simple puppy love phase. And still, till this day, he holds a significant place in her heart.

When it first started, she didn't understand her feelings for him were etched into her soul. She never once, sat down and really thought about her old relationship. But now that she has, she's never been more certain in her life.

OoOoOoOo

They finally and not so randomly reconnect at a wedding and at that instant, it's like not a single day has passed by since they've last seen one another. They didn't have to force anything. It was smooth sailing and very comfortable.

They knew their relationship was real, genuine. And now that they're back in each other's lives, they craved more. Wanted more.

She feels bad for the select few who tried to claim her heart, but she knew what she wanted before it got too serious. Now don't get her wrong, they were all amazing guys. Each offering and showing her the beauty of the world around them in hopes she'll change her mind. She doesn't. She can't.

She curses him, but also admires him because no matter what she does or who she's with, he always finds a way to get under skin and into her heart. That feeling, that's all she'll ever need. And of course, she can never forget that that have history.

Though the word 'love' was never used during their time together, she really did love him. And she knows he loved her. What they had, you couldn't put words to. They just did their own thing and went at their pace. No pressure. No need to. And when they connect on that deeper level, she loves him even more and vice versa. Because all these past years really do mean something.

OoOoOoOo

It's now a year later and as she's snuggled into his side while they're lying in bed, she remembers all the praises she gave her ex-boyfriends'. All the words spoken were true and she can't thank them enough.

They were all troopers, kind hearted, understanding, remarkable and exactly what she needed at that time. So even though they were the perfect suitor for her, the man she has now, will always make her knees weak, her heart flutter and be the only one she needs.

And, that's perfectly fine with her.

All their previous exchanges, their history, is what brought them back together. She would have given him anything if he asked. And he would have given her the world if he could. That's how much they love and care for one another. And now, they have the chance to give and show their love every day to each other because they're not making the same mistake again.

OoOoOoOo

She used to fantasize a happy future with a husband and children. Mostly, the dreams were with him and usually him talking himself out of pressuring her because of the risk as it wasn't just them they had to think about. They were two young kids who found their soulmates without even knowing at the time. That they would later have that fairy tale ending like everyone else.

Now, she's given him her heart and will love him forever. And he's glad to see that time and distance couldn't keep them apart because he couldn't love anyone else the way he loves her.

Their journey started when they were teenagers and now at the age of twenty-three and twenty-six, their love will only continue to blossom and grow as they do.

They're grateful their foundation is solid. That they had a friendship before anything else. And they can only go up from here.

OoOoOoOo

"Can you believe it?" the amused voice states with a smile on his face.

"Believe what?" she responds back, half teasing, half curiously as this can go any number of ways.

"That we're married!" he announces with joy as he pulls her closer to his body as they're in bed.

"Yes and no," she answers truthfully. "I've always knew it was going to be you. I just didn't know when."

"God. I love you, Maya," her husband murmurs, kissing her intensely.

"And I love you, Josh," Maya beams, placing a hand on his cheek.

"We really made a mess along the way, huh?" Josh chuckles.

"Eh," Maya giggles, shifting positions so she could face her husband. "But, I think we had to go through all of that to end up here. LA and Hollywood were places you always dreamed of visiting in hopes of showing someone your manuscript for you book. And you did! Brennan Publishing loves it. And me, I finally got to see life in a new perspective. I didn't have you or my friends around a lot so I learned a lot about myself and what I wanted in life. We were both at a crossroad, but eventually we found the right path to take."

"Look at you. Sounding all wise and sexy," Josh smirks, kissing Maya's forehead. "But you're right, babe. Everything happens for a reason and I couldn't be happier with the outcome."

"Me too," Maya agrees, kissing Josh's shoulder as the two fall into comfortable silence.

They grew up, feel in love and finally got their happy ending. They have each other and that's all ever needed.

Life's never easy. You win some, you lose some. But if you believe in something, want it bad enough, you'll get it in the end. Even if you have to fight for it. Which makes the end result even sweeter. Sometimes all you need is to listen to your heart and have a little faith.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Again, there will a few Rucas one shots and then another Joshaya one. Hang with me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all for the reviews, support and ideas.**

 **For those of you who have sent me ideas, don't worry. They are coming along!**

 **TashaLove689: I'm so happy you liked it and you're welcome! Thank you for the idea!**

 **Jen: Aw, I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry but thank you!**

 **Laugh instead: It was, huh? Exactly and you're welcome! There will more so don't worry!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Whenitsover: Yeah, it was kind of sad. They so do and will always get it! Of course!**

 **Morgan: It is sad, but life's not fair. And perfectly said! The world finally understood!**

 **It's Allie: It is and there's a few reason why I didn't do that. If you want, I'll PM. Thank you and I'm glad!**

 **Ash: Yeah, that would've been nice. Maybe I'll write like that. Definitely and thank you!**

 **Guest: Me too! And they always will!**

 **Siennese: They really did! And thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Easter

* * *

Riley Friar and Maya Matthews were planning the perfect Easter celebration for their family and friends. The two recruited friends, Isadora Minkus and Vanessa Babineaux and together the four handled everything.

Of course their husbands had job too, but we all know how the husbands tend to ruin certain things so their lists were very simple. Lucas was in charge of the barbecue and helping Zay set up the extra tables in the backyard. And Josh and Farkle were on charge of hiding the eater eggs.

Simple, right?

Yes, it was. But apparently there was another surprise that was well, going to surprise everyone too.

OoOoOoOo

While the husbands were outside, the wives were finishing the final touches to the feast they were about to consume. Riley had just taken the ham and roasted vegetables out the oven and Vanessa was topping the dessert when Maya grins, "Everything looks great, Riles." as she returns to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Maya. And thank you, Iz and Vanessa for helping me get everything done," Riley beams with a big smile.

"Of course, Riley. Thank you for hosting. I can't believe we haven't been all together in like, four months," Isadora comments, grabbing cups out of the cabinet.

"Has it really been that long? I can't believe that," Maya states, thinking back.

"I know right. I mean-," Riley begins before getting interrupted.

"Mom! Mom!" the four women hear as Adam rushes into the kitchen in a panic.

"What's wrong, honey?" Riley questions quickly, bending down to her son's level.

"Do I have to wear the tie? I don't like it," Adam complains with a disgusted sigh.

"You only have to wear the tie for pictures when grandma and grandpa get here," Riley explains with a tender smile as she kisses Adam's head.

"Mom," Adam whispers embarrassedly as his eyes widen and he looks at her and then to his aunts.

"What, sweetie?" Riley asks innocently as she has to stop herself from grinning.

"You're getting mushy," Adam tells her bluntly.

"No, this is mushy, Ad," Maya announces as she, Isadora and Vanessa all huddle around the eight year old, giving him hugs and kisses.

"Ugh...auntie Maya, auntie Iz, auntie Vanessa. Stop it!" Adam cries as he breaks free from the three women and runs out of the room as fast as he can.

"We love you too," Maya shouts after Adam's retreating back.

"You're going to scare my children," Riley laughs as she shakes her head at her best friend.

"Not me, honey. That would be your father's job. He knows way more about our lives than he should. And I can guarantee you that when our children are teenagers, they're going to learn things about us that will haunt them," Maya proclaims matter of fact.

"Oh, god. My father," Riley grumbles, covering her eyes as she can hear her friends laugher filling the kitchen.

OoOoOoOo

A short time later, the grandparents arrive with food and gifts for their grandchildren as they shower then with love. They can't help themselves. Riley helps Adam, Brett and Matthew back into their ties and puts the cute bow headband on Lilia and then her parents start snapping away.

Taking picture after picture of their adorable grand-babies, Stuart and Jennifer follow Cory and Topanga as they also start taking pictures of their only grandson, Slate. And Maya takes a few pictures of her and Josh's kids to send to his parents.

The group catches up for a few minutes before Matthew and Hunter get impatient and want to start the Easter egg hunt.

"Please, mama. Can start?" Matthew begs, pulling at the hem of Riley's dress as she looks at the other mothers.

They shrug their shoulders and nod a yes as Riley answers with a smile, "Sure. Why not."

Cheers erupt in the house as the kids all race to the back door that leads out to the backyard. Riley and Maya rush along with them and as Riley looks over her shoulder to make sure they have everyone, she sees her husband walking out the front door.

"My, give me second. Okay?" Riley murmurs as she slips past her friend.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything all right?" Maya wonders curiously.

"I think so," Riley responds as she quickly walks away.

She's no more than a few steps away from the front door when it opens and Lucas reenters with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" he asks as he gently closes the door.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why you were outside. And where is Zay?" Riley inquires, looking at her husband and then to their friends.

"It's a surprise," Lucas grins excitedly.

"A surprise? Lucas Friar, what did you do?" Riley probes with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, baby. Let's just go outside for the egg hunt, okay," Lucas calmly responds, throwing his arm around Riley's shoulder and walking with her back to the kitchen where everyone is waiting.

"Can we go now?" Maya utters once she sees Riley return.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Riley waves as Maya opens the door and the kids run out in full force.

The eight children frantically run around the yard, searching for the bright, colorful eggs for a few minutes until a big Easter bunny comes walking in from the side gate.

"Happy Easter, everyone!" the bunny cheers as everyone stops and stares at the new 'guest'.

Lilia, Elizabeth and Slate start crying and screaming as they're terrified of the bunny and Adam and Brett take it upon themselves to protect everyone as they attack the intruder. They both run towards the bunny and then kick it in the shins, sending the scary thing to the ground.

Farkle, Lucas, Josh and Maya wince at the kick as they watched the bunny go down and Riley, Isdaora and Vanessa grab all the kids, hurriedly ushering them inside to safety.

Riley, Maya and Isadora were calming down their hysterically crying children and Josh and Farkle were entertaining the older boys when Lucas reappears in the house a few minutes. He guiltily takes in the scene and then slowly walks over to his wife who doesn't look impressed. At all.

"So, that was your surprise? A bunny costume?" Riley questions her husband in a low tone.

"Yeah," Lucas grimly nods. "At the time, we thought it was a good idea. Something fun. You know?"

"A good idea? That bunny was horrifying," Isadora joins the conversation as she glares at Lucas.

"Yes, I see that now and I'm sorry. It didn't look bad when I first saw it though," Lucas tries to justify.

"That may have been, but you scared the children. They'll be scarred for life and every time they see an Easter bunny, they'll think of this," Riley tells her husband as Lilia has finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"It may not be that bad. You-," Lucas starts to retort before getting cut off by the door opening.

"What's going on here? I thought you guys were searching for eggs?" Zay questions the group as limps inside to see everyone sitting around the family room.

"Uncle Zay!" Adam and Brett yell together.

"We were outside, but then this big Easter bunny came and made the babies cry," Adam shares.

"It was big and kind of scary looking. But, we took care of it like dad taught us. We kicked him real hard," Brett adds looking pleased with him and his brother's actions.

"Oh, wow. God job, boys," Zay praises, as he casually rubs one of his legs, trying to ease some of the pain. "Well, since you scared the bunny away, why don't we go back outside and look for the eggs. There could be treasure in there."

"There's no treasure, Uncle Zay," Adam whispers so no one else could hear.

"Just candy," Hunter and Matthew squeal in delight.

"You're just like your mother," Zay tells Adam as he lets out a small chuckle and picks the boy up in one arm and then reaches down to get Hunter and Matthew in his other.

Everyone returns back outside and as the kids are running around and having fun, Zay walks over to Riley and apologizes. "Sugar, I'm sorry for scaring the kids. I just thought it'd be a cool idea."

"I know, Zay. And it's okay. The kids may be scared for a little bit, but I'm sure it'll pass soon enough. It was a thoughtful idea, though. So, thank you," Riley replies with a smile as the two share a hug.

"Anytime, Cotton Candy Face. And hey, at least this will be an Easter to remember," Zay says loud enough for the other to hear as they all laugh and agree.

"True. But next time, if you and my husband pull off something like this again, you may not get off as easily," Riley half teases and half warns.

"Oh, trust me, Riles. There won't be anything for a while. A long while," Zay promises with a straight face.

"Maybe so. But I know you, Zay. Something else will come to that crazy mind of yours. You're the fun uncle after all," Riley giggles as she know this is only the beginning to years and years of unknown surprises.

With actions, it's always the thought that counts. Even if things don't go exactly as planned. And it's times like this that you'll think back to, smile and laugh and remember all the craziness that made the moment unique and maybe even special.

* * *

 **And there go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and happy Wednesday! I'm back with another one and I can't thank you guys enough for all the ideas and support!**

 **If you didn't know, I posted an Easter one shot yesterday and like I also mentioned yesterday, I'm working on all the suggestions so hang tight!**

 **There's an A/N at the bottom so PLEASE READ. Thank you.**

 **Ash: I know right?! Exactly and thank you!**

 **rebeccas1016: Thanks so much!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Thank you so much! Glad you like it!**

 **Laugh instead: Haha, right? And who knows…lol. It would, I'm glad to hear that and thank you!**

 **Morgan: Oh, no. definitely and thank you!**

 **Whenitsover: No, they really didn't and thanks!**

 **Jen: Who knows and thank you!**

 **Ari-ANA Hope: I can do that. Thank you for the idea and I'll PM you!**

 **It's Allie: Right, and never! Thank you!**

 **Song: Love Song by Adele.  
**

 **Requested by ismamora07. Thank you, I Hope you like it and I'm sorry it took a while!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was always happy, always smiling. Ever since she was a little girl, she always saw the good in people. Until one day, when the sunshine suddenly left her eyes. She always knew her parents and friends protected her from the outside world, but it's the outside world that tore her apart.

They didn't like that she was different. That she was a little quirky and a lot klutzy for her own good. She learned the hard way that not everyone is nice. That some people are cruel. Evil. Even malicious.

And that scared her. Hurt her.

She hid behind her fake smiles for as long as she could until she couldn't handle it anymore. She broke.

The once optimistic girl everyone knew was replaced with a quiet, reserved teenager hiding herself the world that was supposed to be a new journey to her own life.

Her family and friends wanted to help. Needed her to find herself again. So at the church right at the city lines, she went. Every Wednesday. And some weekends. To talk, to listen and to learn from other teenagers her age who are facing similar situations.

She was hesitant at first. Fighting her parents on the notion, but it was a battle neither would win. So, they came up a compromise. She would try it out for one month and if she didn't like it, she didn't have to go back.

It seemed fair and as a trio is pulling into the parking lot, she looks out the window and feels the dark clouds looming above. She hates this feeling, but everyone has to face their demons eventually. And for her, the time was now.

She slowly enters the old building, meets the older woman at the door and then follows the path to the room. Once inside, she finds a seat in the back and surveys the crowd with ten minutes to spare before the session. She notices the fairly packed room and the surprising fact that there are almost even numbers of guys and girls. She continues on, looking around at everyone and as she turns to her right, green eyes catch her stare as she quickly looks away and down to her lap. Embarrassed and a little scared by the intense gaze, she takes her mind someplace else, somewhere happy as a distraction. This is something she does a lot and most times, it's her time at peace.

She's so into her thoughts, she doesn't realize the session has begun as she suddenly hears a loud voice greeting the group in a motherly tone. She opens her eyes to sees the older woman whom she met at the door now standing in the front of the room going over the rules as followed.

"This is a safe place to express your thoughts, feelings and emotions.

You are not forced to talk if you don't feel comfortable, but it is always encouraged.

No snide, rude or hurtful comments are ever allowed.

And we're all here as one. When we're in this room together, we're a family."

And then, she opens up the floor to anyone who wants to talk. No one does at first, but then a girl named Jenny starts talking about her addiction. And she's in shock by the news. And a little in awe.

That a girl her age, who has been through so much can be so open about her problems and struggles.

During the girl's speech, she feels eyes on the side of her face, but ignores it as she knows exactly where they're coming from.

The two hours go by pretty fast as she hears a few more stories and feels both a sense of belonging and a sense of withdrawal. Some stories are relatable and some are some things no one can understand.

Her parents are waiting for her in the parking lot when she exits the church and once she slides inside the car, she can see the pondering look on their faces as she knows they want to ask questions. But they don't. They give her a reassuring smile and stay quiet. She knew that when she was ready to talk, her parents would be there for support and to listen.

OoOoOoOo

The following week, it's the same routine, except for this time when she takes her seat, the one right next to her becomes occupied. Subtly glancing to her right, she sees the same green eyes as her body momentarily freezes. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially him to talk to her. She didn't want to talk to anyone either. So, the only thing she can do is ignore the strange guy.

She remains calm and quiet as she looks around the room again, sending a clear message and once she thinks they have an understanding, the guy speaks.

"What are you here for?" he asks gruffly.

"Excuse me?" she questions back, twisting around to face the stranger as she gasps in shock.

"Addiction? Abuse? Anger problems? Suicidal?" the guys lists, continuing the conversation without any care.

"I don't think it's any of your business," she retorts back angrily as she turns back to face the front of the room.

"It may not be, but you'll be talking soon enough. In front of people you don't even know," he states bluntly motioning his hand around the room.

"Maybe," she shrugs her shoulders, looking unaffected by the fact, but feeling the knot in her stomach. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Honestly, no idea. But I've been here a while and you look like someone who doesn't quite belong in this group," the guy says with a tone of what...sympathy? No. But she couldn't totally place. She just knew it was different coming from him. It was almost gentle.

"Well, um, thank you for your observation," she responds in a casual way.

"No problem. But maybe this place isn't what you need," the guy murmurs just as Bonnie start the meeting.

She confused by the remark the guy just made, but the one thing she definitely noticed about him was that he really wasn't bad looking. If she were interested. Which she's not.

OoOoOoOo

She learns something new each session and the following week when she arrives, she's stopped right inside the door.

"Want to get out of here?" the voice questions in a low, deep tone.

"No thank you," she quickly shakes her head.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" he probes with a smirk.

"I trust you as far as I can throw you so, no, not particularly," she replies with sass.

"Okay, point taken. Just please, come with me this one time," he pushes, his eyes pleading with her as they're tender and true.

"Fine," she sighs, not believing she dropped her guard that fast as he grabs her hand and slides out the back door.

They walk towards what looks like a forest as she instantly starts pulling back, her nerves building by the second as she knew this was a bad idea.

"Don't be afraid. I got you. I promise. It's a little bit inside, okay," the guy shares with a small smile.

She raises her eyebrows at him in skepticism as she utters without thinking, "Are you going to kill me?"

He lets a deep, strong laugh as he shakes his head no and adds, "You think I'm that kind of person? You need to have a little bit of faith, okay."

"I, uh, all right," she agrees as they continue on their journey.

They walk through the sea of trees before coming to a clearing that lit up with fireflies. He watches her expression and when he sees her eyes light up and real smile grace her lips, he knows he was right about her.

"This is amazing. How'd you find this place?" she inquires in awe.

"When I first started coming here, I didn't want to waste my time doing something I thought was stupid, so I would escape for a little while and come out here to kick a tree or two. One night I was just walking around and came across this," the guy answers simply as he shrugs his shoulders.

"You would kick a tree?" she asks in outrage.

"Eh, depending on my mood. And if you couldn't tell from my little confession, I have anger issues," the guy shares openly as he shoves his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, I can see that now," she nods slowly. "And since you're being honest with me and showing me this incredible place, it's only fair that I tell you too. So, here it goes. I was bullied and became depressed. It got so bad my parents pulled me out of school."

"I'm sorry to hear that. No one deserves that. But if it's worth anything, you're going to be just fine. You smiled a real, genuine smile when I brought you here. If you really were depressed, you wouldn't have cared. I know the world seems dark right now, but you're brave enough to fight past it all. Believe in that," the guy murmurs tenderly and truthfully before turning around to walk away.

He only takes a few steps before he hears her calls out, "Wait! I don't even know you. What's your name?

"Lucas. Lucas Friar," he introduces.

"Thank you, Lucas. I'm Riley Matthews," she copies with a shy smile.

"You're welcome, Riley. I'll see you inside," Lucas waves as he leaves her to her peacefulness.

OoOoOoOo

The following week is Riley's time to make a decision. In the beginning she remembers not wanting to come and even though she hasn't really spoken to anyone or shared her story yet, she wants to say. Needs to stay. For Lucas, her new kind of friend. And, for herself.

OoOoOoOo

Its two months later and Riley is feeling better. More confident. She's finally opened up, told her story and feels a certain weight lifted off her shoulders. And she has Lucas to thank for that because he was right. She is going to be fine. And speaking of the dark blonde haired, green eye boy, the two of them have become close. Really close.

When she's with him, he makes her feel safe, protected. When it's just the two of them, he makes her comfortable enough to be her old self again. When they sneak off together, he makes her feel like a child again. Adding excitement and adventure back into her life and making her feel carefree and happy. When he holds her hand tight and pulls her along with him, he makes feel like a goofy, out of control girl she once was.

They see each other both during the sessions and outside of the meetings and every time they're together, she knows in her heart she will always care for him. He's the one who gave her hope in the first place. Though she's getting better and her time left with him and the group is limited, she can never let him go. Honestly, it's because of him, his words, his patience and his feelings for her that showed her she can finally accept the past and break free from the drama that used to drown her. And whatever her last words are to him, she will have a place from him in her heart and memories that she'll carry with her.

She'll always love him. It's a scary thought, but the truth. And, she's okay with that.

OoOoOoOo

She left after going for over four months and he follows soon after. It was because of her that he pulled himself together. She deserves the best version of him. And so does he.

She slowly eased back into school with the help and support of her family and friends and he totally made a complete one-eighty and took school seriously. They survived senior year with the support of each other and knew that this was only the beginning to something special.

But college was tricky story. And a lot more pressure.

Lucas is focusing on getting into veterinary medicine at Cornell. And yes, you heard right. He's a smart guy. He just had a rough childhood. And Riley, she's at Columbia and majoring in literature. They were taking control of their lives. Preparing for the future. But even with all the stress and pressure, Lucas made sure he took time out of his day, every day, to hear Riley's voice. To tell her for the umpteenth time that's she beautiful inside and out. That she's strong, fearless and still as goofy as ever. And how all of that makes him love her even more.

When he first heard her story about getting bullied, terrorized, it broke his heart. That someone so sweet got beaten down. No one deserves the humiliation, the teasing and taunting. That's just brutal. But at the same time, it made him smile. She was a free spirit, living life to her own beat. The way everyone should. Uniqueness is what makes us who we are.

Ever since he met her, he's made it his mission to get her back to that person. And so far, it's been worth it all. Their road has been a bumpy one, but one that needed to be taken because it lead them to where they are now.

Years down the road, after high school and college, they're still together. They never lost touch or each other. Neither would allow it.

OoOoOoOo

Eight years later and standing in front of their family and friends, expressing their love and committing themselves to each other was the cherry on top. She was lost, but then found. And he was angry and in need of some sunshine. The perfect combination.

Distance couldn't keep them apart because she loved him. More than she thought was ever possible. Even though their time together was short over the years, she held onto him because she loved him. The words spoken during their relationship solidified their love for one another. She knew she would always love him.

From this day forward, they will never be apart because she will always love him and he will always love her. They'll embrace every day with love and passion because she will always love him. And every word they share, they mean it. Because she loves him.

She will always love him.

Love is the most powerful emotion to have. It brings you happiness and pain. But, it's the only emotion to make you feel so much at one time. It's a roller-coaster, but a journey well spent when you finally find the one to love with all your heart.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **A/N: So, after writing like the 5 song based one shots, I've come to realize 4 out of the 5 were kind of sad. The only one that was happier was Josh…I'm sorry for that. But, they were good songs. There are a few more songs I have, some happy, some not so much, but I'll do those later and go back to writing my normal one shots for a while!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello and happy Friday!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this series and send me ideas! I apologize for slacking on the suggestions but I promise I'll get them all out soon.**

 **If you didn't know, I posted a cute little Easter one shot (Ch 22) and another one, more serious after that (Ch 23).**

 **There's a little note at the bottom so please read!**

 **Also, shout out to Zebragirl for this idea! Sorry it's so late and happy belated birthday!**

 **Jen: Me too. I agree and they always do!**

 **rebeccas1016: Thank you!**

 **ismamora07: Indeed! I'm so happy to hear that and thank you! And, thanks for the idea!**

 **Laugh instead: Sorry about that, but thank you! Exactly, it's them! And I'm glad!**

 **Morgan: It does and thank you so much!**

 **It's Allie: They did and me too! Exactly and thank you!**

 **Whentsover: Thank you, exactly and I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Ash: Omg, that's awesome! Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The streets of New York are always busy. You probably pass by over a hundred people in a day on you daily route. You never expect to recognize familiar faces right away and most times, a second glance is needed before the connection is made. But once it is, happiness and surprise are evident and you're glad to have fun into run into them. And for this engaged couple, they were going to get a surprise they least expect, but owed everything to.

"Okay, we can finally cross cake tasting off the list. How about we swing by Debra's office to double check the venue," the bride to be smiles.

"Um, how about we call Debra instead and then go grab some lunch and have a relaxing afternoon?" the fiancé suggests.

"But, but we need to check in with her. Make sure things are okay," the bride to be tries to justify.

"Babe, you need to take a deep breath, all right. Everything's going to be fine. We talked to Debra yesterday. And the day before that and the day before that. Our wedding plans are going smoothly. And, we still time for adjustments," the fiancé replies calmly, bringing his fiancée into a strong, but loving embrace.

"When did you become Mister cool and calm?" she mumbles into his chest.

"When you started to become Miss crazy bride," he chuckles as she can feel the rumble that makes her smile.

"I'm not crazy. I just want our wedding to be amazing, magical," she sighs, hugging him tighter.

"I know you're not, well, normally. And our wedding will be. You just need to slow down. Let Debra do her thing and we'll continue to with our list. And besides, we also have a great team behind us with our family and friends. A the end of all this, our wedding will be everything you dreamed it would be," he promises, giving her a sweet and tender kiss.

"I know it will be because it's you and me. Finally after all these years. I love you," she beams pecking his lips softly.

"And I love you," he echoes with his gorgeous smile gracing his lips. "Now, how about you order sandwiches from the deli across the street and I'll head down the block to that juice place you like?"

"That sounds perfect! I'll see you in a few minutes," she agrees as the two share a quick kiss before going in opposite directions.

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, the bride to be exits the deli and is making her way to the crosswalk when two women, around her age, no more than five years older, walk in her direction with excited grins on t her faces.

"Um, excuse me," one of the women call out as the bride to be begins to cross the street.

"Yes?" the bride to be answers as she slowly turns around to see the two women following her.

"We don't mean to bother you or anything, but we think we know you. Are you Maya by any chance?" the woman with brunette hair wonders, still smiling and friendly.

"Who's asking?" Maya questions back with raised eyebrows as they make their way to the other side of the street.

"I told you it was her. Same long blonde hair, same blue eyes and same spunky attitude," the black haired girl whispers loud enough for Maya to hear.

"Okay, okay. You were right," the brunette laughs, waving off her friend's gloating mood as both woman go back to focus on blonde.

"Yeah, okay. This is weird. I'm just going to go,' Maya states, swiftly turning around on her heels and walking away.

"Maya. Wait!" she hears from behind her. "You don't recognize us, do you?"

"Should I?" Maya mumbles, looking between the two women and seeing something vaguely familiar, but not being able to put a finger to it.

"Wow, girl. We know it's been a few years, but could you really forget about us? That's a little hurtful considering we were the ones to give you your first college talk," the brunette woman responds with a smirk.

Maya looks at one woman and then the next as within seconds she can't believe her eyes. "Madison? Charlotte?" she recalls with a smile.

"That's us," Charlotte giggles. "How've you been?"

"I've been good. Busy and all, but good. Real good," Maya murmurs kindly, feeling a happiness insider her. "What about you two?"

"We're good as well. I'm a new mother and Char here is finally dating a decent guy," Madison retorts, winking at her friend in a loving gesture. "But, who cares about that. We want to know what happened between you and Josh."

"Me and Josh?" Maya repeats, keeping a coy smile as the three start walking down the street.

"Yes! It's hard to forget your declaration of love to the guy when you were like what, fourteen?" Madison counters at the old memory.

"Oh, god. I can't believe I did that. And for your information, I wasn't in love with him. I didn't know what love really was at that age. But I liked him. A lot," Maya clarifies, dodging the question.

"Okay, so you had a major crush on the guy. Did anything happen after that?" Madison pushes, holding Maya's elbow and pausing her movements.

"It was complicated. He was in college and I was still in high school. We saw each other on and off and decided on the long game," Maya gives in, but just slightly.

"Of course it's complicated. What relationship isn't?" Charlotte joins in. "And the heck is the long game?"

"The long game was a choice we made when our feeling became a little clearer. We wanted to make sure this was for the long haul, so we decided that we'll let life take us where we had to go and in the end, if it was the right time and meant to be, we'd be together," Maya explains simply.

"That's adorable and complex. What happened in the time in between, you know, when I guess you guys were 'unofficially' together?" Madison inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"We kept in contact a lot and it helped that he was my best friend's uncle. Also, the best friend to my best friend's boyfriend, accompanied me on outings so I wouldn't feel left out and like a third wheel," Maya chuckles, thinking back to all of her and Zay's 'dates'.

"Dear lord, woman!" Madison cries out. "This is getting way too confusing. All we want to know is if the two of you ended up together!"

"We did," another voice answers for Maya as all three turn around to see Josh standing right next to Maya.

"Josh!" Madison and Charlotte scream at the same time as they both move to hug their old friend.

"Madison, Charlotte. It's good to see you both," Josh smiles and laughs at their antics as they're still the same nosy girls from years ago.

"You too. And can we just say that we're so happy you two ended up together," Charlotte exclaims, doing a little happy dance.

"I guess our plan worked out," Madison nods proudly as they high-five each other.

"We are happy too. More happy than you'll ever know. And your plan? You didn't do anything," Josh pouts with knitted eyebrows.

"We did," Madison defends as Charlotte nods in agreement. "We were the ones that made you two reevaluate where your 'relationship' was at at that point."

"And, we planted that little 'what if' seed in your minds," Charlotte pipes in, holding her chin high.

"Um, you may have planted the seed, but it didn't stick too well," Josh utters with an awkward smile.

"And why didn't it work?" Madison presses, crossing her arm over her chest. "Because although you said all the right things and made some good points, we both knew what we wanted and were determined to hold our ground. And you also know when you put two stubborn people together, it's a tough battle fight and win," Josh says, shrugging his shoulders in that matter-of-fact kind of way.

"I guess," Madison sighs defeatedly.

"But there is something else," Maya announces, catching the women's attention again. "We do have something to thank you for."

"What?" Charlotte questions with a confused expression.

"We thank you for being amazing friends. For being real and honest. You never once laughed at our crazy situation and actually did give good advice to the both of us. So, though technically didn't get us together, you were a part of it at the beginning," Maya grins, thanking and praising her friends.

"Thanks for that," Madison smiles. "So, how did you two finally get together?"

"We were both at NYU, reconnected, had a few rough patches that really tested our relationship and in the end, I couldn't live without her. We'd been through so much and it only made me realize I needed her more than ever," Josh answers truthfully as Maya blushes with happiness.

"Aw, that's so sweet. We are so thrilled that you two get to live out your happily ever after. We wish you nothing but the best and an incredible life together," Madison gushes, holding her hands to her heart.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Josh beams contently.

"And it is short notice, but we're getting married in under two months and would like it if you two were able to attend," Maya suddenly invites, feeling the need to do so.

"Really?" Charlotte stammers out in shock.

"Yes, really!" Josh and Maya nod as they smile at one another.

"We'll be there!" Madison quickly agrees as the four hug and exchange information. They talk for a few more minutes and then hug goodby and head off in different directions.

"That was nice of you to invite them," Josh whispers to Maya as he wraps his free arm around her waist.

"Not really. It felt right," Maya exhales, smiling up at her fiancé and kisses his jaw. "They have a point though. If it wasn't for them, me voicing my feelings to you the way I did that night wouldn't have resulted in what ultimately did. I think that was the first time I spoke my feeling out loud to where you could actually hear them."

"That's true and that was definitely something real. But if you kept throwing yourself at me, you would've worn me down eventually," Josh teases, kissing his fiancée's temple as the couple shares a laugh.

When things are meant to be, they're meant to be. Even if you have to take the long way around. And old memories are the best memories because you get to see and remember how far you've come and grown. And, what it took to get to this moment. Your finish line of happiness.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, there will about 2-3 Rucas one shots after this and before another Joshaya one. I'm trying to even it all out as I have more Rucas than Joshaya.**

 **Thank and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello and happy Wednesday!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in like over a month. Things have been so hectic and there just aren't enough hours in a day to do everything. But I thank you a million times over for all the support, patience and suggestions you have all given me. I love you all.**

 **Please Read: Now, I'm not one to share a lot of personal details of my life, but I feel like I owe you guys. So, feel free to ask me as many question as you want and anything you want. And in the next chapter, I'll answer them all.**

 **This is also the longest one shot I've written I so far so I hope it isn't too long. Or boring.**

 **It's Allie: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked and it was one of my favorite ones too!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Zebragirl: I'm so happy to hear it, sorry it was late and you're so welcome!**

 **Jen2000: Thank you and right?! Thanks!**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you, you know I like a little bit of mystery…lol. Exactly and I like impulse Maya too. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **TashaLove689: Thank you!**

 **Morgan: Thank you and I'm happy liked it! Haha, thanks and I agree!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Aw, thank you! Right and totally! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Whenitsover: Thank you! Of course they have to go, lol! Thanks and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Siennese: Right! Sometimes those things are scary and you know Zay…lol.**

 **Ash: So true! Perfectly said and thank you!**

 **Melissa: Thanks.**

 **And a shout out to Siennese for this suggestion!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her car was packed, set to go and she was so ready for this trip. Needed the escape now than anything right now. This 'vacation' has been months in the making and finally, she is going to join her friends in the beautiful, or at least she hoped it was, state of Texas. One of her best friends since middle school had invited everyone to his family's ranch for the summer for some relaxation and she wasn't about to let it slip away.

Her two friends were already there, being in careers that allowed them to leave whenever they pleased and she was definitely looking forward to be out of the city for more than a week or two that had nothing to do with work. Oh, how she envied them.

Now don't get her wrong, she had a good life. A great life to those who my look in from the outside. And most of the pressure she was feeling, she did it to herself. With good reason, though. Her parents had very big shoes to fill. She was doing what she needed to do to measure up in their eyes. Though they never said anything or pressured her to be like them, she saw it in their eyes. She knew they saw potential in her and she felt she had to live up to their unspoken expectations.

That is, until she crashed and burned two days ago. Which resulted in this. Driving halfway across the country for a vacation she very much needed and deserved.

She didn't take into account needing stop for gas, food and sleep so what she thought would be a few days trip, turned into a week. And surprisingly, she wasn't complaining.

When she finally reached Texas' state line, she got out her specific directions and drove another three hours before pulling into a ranch. The long dirt driveway led her to a big gray house with a large barn off to the side and a lot of acreage.

She pulls up next to an old, beat up black truck and steps out, desperately needing to get some fresh air and stretch her legs after being in the car for so long.

OoOoOoOo

He hears the vehicle approaching and getting closer to the house as he wonders who it could be. He talked to his neighbor Doug earlier this morning and saw everyone else at church yesterday. He wipes the dirt off his hands and walks out, expecting a familiar face, but when he sees a tall brunette with her hair up in a high bun and dressed casually in a tank top and shorts, his mind suddenly goes blank.

Who was this woman on his property? And what did she want?

Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I help you with something?" he questions politely.

The southern accent takes her by surprise as she jumps from the new sound before turning around and seeing piercing green eyes starting at her intently.

When he sees the soft and startled brown eyes meet his, his heart unexpectedly begins beating a little faster and he doesn't know what's happening.

"Hi. I'm sorry to arrive unannounced, but I'm looking for Zay. Zay Babineaux," she finally answers with a calm and friendly tine.

"Zay? He's not here. He left a few days ago with some friends on a camping trip," the handsome stranger replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," the brunette mumbles, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I didn't know that."

"Is he expecting you?" the man continues to inquire.

"Kind of. My plan was to arrive at the end of the month, but I decided to come early. I guess I should've checked with him before driving almost two thousand miles. Well, at least he gave me his address so I'll have a place to stay," the girl responds, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, good. Do you need directions to his place?" the guy asks, his politeness still present, but you could tell was wearing thin.

"No, but thank you. I'm already here," the girl shares slowly.

"Here?" the guy repeats, narrowing his eyes at the beautiful brunette.

"Yeah. Zay gave me this address," the girl explains. "Why? Is this not his place?"

"That'd be correct. Miss. This is my place. My ranch," the states firmly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I-I'll just drive into town and find a hotel or something until they get back," the girl rambles as she quickly spins around and almost runs back to her car in embarrassment.

"Wait!" the guy shouts before she closes her door, not knowing his next move, but feeling an urge to help the girl. "This isn't your fault. I'm sure Zay had a great idea in the crazy mind of his when he gave you my address. And I hate to break it you, but the closet hotel is almost an hour away. I can see you're exhausted, so you can stay with me until they get back. It shouldn't be more than a week."

"Thank you for the sweet offer, but I don't want to impose," the girl yells, half standing out her car.

"You won't be. I invited you. And besides, I never said your stay was free," the guy smirks.

"And what exactly would it cost me to stay here" the girl retorts with raised eyebrows as she stand ups properly and faces the guy with arms crossed over her chest.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that. So, what do you say?" the guy presses, trying not to get lost in her deep brown eyes.

"I, uh, okay. You got yourself a deal," the girl eventually gives in as she doesn't have many options.

"Okay then, let's get you settled in," the guy smiles, turning around to walk into his house.

She gives a quick nod and then goes to the trunk to retrieve her two suitcases. Once inside the spacious two story house, she gets a small tour and is impressed by the modern appeal and homey feel.

The nice and generous cowboy shows her to the guest bedroom and leaves her to freshen up and relax while he finishes a few things inside the barn. Using this time wisely, she shoots a simple text to her friends, letting them know of her arrival and then realizes they probably won't get it until they're back on the road.

Oh well. It'll just be surprise then!

She takes a hot shower, relaxing from the long drive and then changes into a jean shorts and a red tank top. Something comfortable and casual.

Noticing she's alone, she decides to show her gratitude by making the handsome stranger dinner. Searching the refrigerator and cabinets, she was on a mission to thank him and to show him she won't be a problem. She really wants to start off on the right foot.

OoOoOoOo

After showing her to her room, he had to get away before making a mistake. She was beautiful. There was no denying that. He doesn't even know her, but yet, he feels a certain pull towards her. He's too old to have a 'crush' but that's exactly what this feels like. But he stops any further thinking about this particular situation because he knows better than that. Love is messy. Definitely hard work. And if his parent's relationship was any indication of a real relationship, he never wanted to fall in love. All it does is lead to heartbreak, resentment and words spoken out of anger that you can never take back.

He remembers years ago, when he was still a teenager, Zay would always talk about his friends in New York and there was one girl that always captured his attention. And maybe even his heart. But he stopped himself as soon as it started and from what he recalls, he hasn't heard anything about her since.

Good.

He needs to stop thinking about the past and what could have been and the random girl he let stay with him. Now he only hopes Zay's trip isn't too long.

He busies himself with a few horses, Jungle and Sparkles, who are total opposites, but love each other none the less. It's actually a little sweet when you think about it. One's strong and stubborn. The other sweet and gentle. And both will protect each other from danger and anything else that may threaten them.

He grooms them, cleans out their stalls and tells them what crazy gesture he just did. Both horses nay and nod, but that doesn't help him as he doesn't know what to think. When he finally exits the barn, he sees the sun setting behind the house and can't believe he was in there for so long. As he quickly closes the door behind him, he turns around to head into the house only to see the girl, his guest, standing on the porch and looking at him with a shy smile. She's beyond gorgeous and seeing her standing by the door and waiting for him, that's something he could get use to.

But, no. He's not thinking that far ahead. Or even considering that thought. By next week, she'll be gone and he'll never see her again.

He casually strolls towards the house and when he's close enough, sends her a simple greeting.

"Howdy. Get settled in all right?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you again for letting me stay. And to show my appreciation, I made you dinner. I hope you don't mind," she shares softly as the aroma immediately reaches his nose.

"I don't and it smells great. Thanks. Let me wash up real fast and then we can eat," he nods approvingly, walking past her and sliding into the house as he disappears for a few minutes.

She sets the table while waiting and when he reappears, he's dressed in worn jeans and white tee shirt that doesn't hide his amazing body. She serves him the chili and a salad, grabs her own bowl and plate and takes her own seat as they eat in silence.

It's kind of awkward, but also kind of pleasant to have company. It's a weird feeling that he wishes would go away. He mumbles a few praises about the meal that leaves her blushing and when they both finish eating, he holds her gaze and mutters, "I guess if you're staying a while, it'd be wise if I knew your name."

"Oh, of course," she agrees with embarrassment. "I'm Riley."

"Riley, I'm Lucas," he introduces.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucas. And thank you again for your hospitality. I'll help with whatever you need," Riley assures him, feeling the need to be helpful.

"You too, don't mention it and I appreciate the gesture, but you're a guest. Don't worry about it," Lucas waves off, being the gentleman that he is.

"I know, but I feel bad intruding. I can-," Riley starts to justify before getting cut off.

"Riley, please stop talking," Lucas sighs, taking a deep breath to calm down. "You didn't intrude, I invited you. And if you really want to work, I'll find you something to do, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Riley smiles, feeling happy that he finally agreed.

"No problem. Now tell me, how do you know Zay? I'm sure you have some good Zay stories," Lucas moves on, wanting to get dirt on his friend. Call it payback from years ago.

Riley giggles and it does something to Lucas' heart, but he pushes the notion aside as Riley shares the basic information and a few good stories. Like, they met in school, not mentioning when exactly and Lucas doesn't question it either. And she lightly touches upon their friends and their lives. She tells him about this one college party they attended when they were juniors in college and how Zay's flirting skills ruined their night. She also mentions Zay's random spurts of wisdom and goofiness as Lucas nods in agreement.

Some things will never change.

He enjoys listening to Riley talk. Her voice is sweet, gentle and she's very animated. Which makes the story more entertaining. He feels a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he fights it as best he can. But it's hard. And he hates it.

They continue talking for a few more minutes, end up doing the dishes together, in silence of course and then call it a night as both head to their rooms with their minds running a mile a minute. He's intrigued by the optimistic girl and she likes his simplicity as all she wants to do is bask in the quiet, normalcy of his ranch. He needs to stay away from her before this gets too complex and needs Zay to return soon and she wants to embrace this new change with him showing her the way. And as they both crawl into bed for the night, they know tomorrow's a new day. And that means anything can happen.

OoOoOoOo

She sleeps a few solid hours and then just lays there, staring up at the ceiling. This has been morning routine for the past two years. Few hours of sleep and then up before the sun rises. Deciding it'll be best to just get up, she changes into shorts, a loose fitting shirt and a light zip up sweatshirt and heads downstairs to make breakfast for her and Lucas.

OoOoOoOo

He's on the brink of almost being fully awake when the smell of coffee and bacon hit the spot and he instantly jerks up. Getting a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand, he sees it's about his normal wake up call, but is surprised she's up this early.

Throwing on his clothes for the day and straightening up his appearance, he walks downstairs to see a plate already made up for him.

"Morning," he greets with a smile he can't help as he takes a seat and his stomach grumbles by the delicious breakfast.

"Good morning, Lucas," Riley answers in a happy tone.

"Thanks for breakfast, but you know, you don't always have to cook for me," Lucas says in between taking huge bits of his hot cakes and eggs.

"I like cooking and I know that. But I feel like I have to do something," Riley explains, taking a few bites of her food.

"Okay," Lucas nods as he takes a few more hot cakes from the center plate. "Let's give you something to do."

Within the next few minutes, they both clean off their plates and Lucas gives Riley two options. She can either clean inside the house or help him clean outside. She quickly decides to stay inside and does all the house cleaning while he goes about his work.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, Riley helps outside and even gets to see some of animals. There's a peacefulness working on the ranch. A realness that touches her heart. She's enjoying herself and its times like this that she craves the most. The humble, physical and loyal work.

By the end of the week, Lucas' house was spotless and Riley was pretty good at ranching and working around the farm. Lucas remembers at the beginning of the week how he wanted Zay to return home. But now, he wishes Zay to stay away longer than this week so he can have more time with Riley. He knows this is trouble, but he can't deny the way she makes him feel. She broken down walls he can't rebuild and he doesn't know how to react.

OoOoOoOo

Two days after the new week begins, Zay and the others return as Lucas and Riley feel different emotions. The nine days together created a bond between the two as they were getting close to uncharted territory.

The instant the red jeep comes to a stop behind Riley's car, the right back door swings open and a short blonde jumps out and starts running in the duo's direction.

"Honey!" she shouts out, extending her arms.

"Peaches!" Riley echoes as the two girls embrace in a hug.

Two guys follow the blonde's path, laughing and shaking their heads at the scene.

"It's like they haven't seen one another in years," the tall, skinny brunette guy announces teasingly.

"You know those two. It's like they're joined at the hip," Zay continues with a grin.

"Oh, shut it," the blonde snaps, glaring at her friends. "You're just jealous."

"Me, jealous? I don't think so Honey Nugget. Because like you, I also have my own BFF," Zay states proudly as he walks over to Lucas who is standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Huckleberry," the blonde nods, looking between the two with a grin.

"Thanks, Maya," Lucas mumbles sarcastically.

"Aw, you remembered my name, Ranger Rick," Maya smirks smugly. "And thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

"How could I forget someone I've never met before who insists on giving me ridiculous nicknames the second we meet," Lucas growls. "And all summer? Awesome..."

"Okay, well, this is getting weird. How about dinner?" Farkle announces, breaking up Maya and Lucas' conversation as he moves towards Maya and Riley.

"Dinner sounds great," Riley agrees, hugging her other best friend.

"I second that. And I know the perfect place. Luke, join us?" Zay invites with a grin as he starts walking back to his car.

"Oh, um," he pauses, looking at the group of people he doesn't know. But the instant he catches Riley's soft smile, he feels his defenses quickly weakening. "Yeah, okay. Thanks. I'll clean up and meet you over at your house."

"Cool. See you in a few," Zay calls out and gives a two finger salute as Maya pulls Riley along.

The brunette is a about to decline her best friend's movements as all her belongings are still in Lucas' house, but maybe this will be the perfect opportunity to still see him.

She gives Lucas a quick wave goodbye and hops in the back of the jeep as returns the gesture with a nod and watches the vehicle swiftly going in reverse and then speeding away from his house.

OoOoOoOo

Dinner is loud, crazy and very interesting. Lucas is slightly surprised by their conversations, but never once feels like an outsider as the four included him in almost every topic. And randomly, during a quieter moment between dialogs, Zay openly thanks him for 'taking care of' Riley while they were away. He waves it off as it's not that a big of a deal, but his heart knows that this past week was one of the best weeks of his life.

They drink, talk into the wee hours of the morning and overall have a terrific night.

Lucas and Riley still see each other almost every single night as Zay invites Lucas over to the house, out with them to dinner or whatever else he has planned. And even though he should have declined a time or two, Lucas wouldn't miss an opportunity to hang out with the group who has rapidly become his friends. Especially Riley. That woman has his heart beating faster and his stomach always in knots and doing summersaults every time he sees her. And that, that's not a good thing. But he's too far deep to let go now.

OoOoOoOo

It's a few weeks later when the night sky is filled with stars and without thinking, Lucas grabs Riley's hand and pulls her with him, away from the others as he takes her to his favorite place on the farm. They run pass the barn, up a small hill and when the sky feels likes it's within reach, the scenery takes Riley's breath away.

You can see the land for miles and Riley feels like this is a dream. A very good dream. It's quiet, beautiful and so peaceful. She looks over some of the property and when she finally looks up to the man that's given her a new outlook on life, their eyes connect for a second and all common sense disappears. She watches as Lucas' head lowering down to her level and as she unknowingly, but consciously stretches up, their lips meet in a simple kiss that send a powerful shock throughout her body. A tingling feeling that makes her feel alive for the first time in years.

"I, um, sorry," Lucas mutters, abruptly pulling back. "That shouldn't have happened."

A flash of hurt traces over Riley's face for a second and then fades as she shakes her head, puts on fake smile and retorts, "You're right. It was a mistake. Goodnight, Lucas," as she swiftly turns around and speed walks back to the house where she's sure her friends will have a million questions.

That night, she finally grabs she grabs all her remaining items from her room and shoves then in a bag so she won't have to see him again. She made a fool of herself, thinking he was different, but she should have known. Guys are all the same. They're not smart when it comes to emotions.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next week, the two avoid one another and Riley is thankful she only has a few weeks left in Texas because it was getting harder and harder to ignore the attachment she feels to Lucas and the state.

Slowly but surely, she's come to love Texas and the city of Austin, but she knows she can't stay. For a lot of reasons. But deep down, she wishes there was a reason for her to change her mind. A reason giving her a second chance to live her life the way she wants to live it. And as she stared out the window of her bedroom in Zay's house, she lets out a long sigh as she knows it's only a dream. Her life will always be in the Big Apple, where she feels like she's drowning.

OoOoOoOo

It's now four days before she's leaving when Zay plans a bonfire type get together in his back yard. They spend most of the day prepping food and when the sun finally goes down, everyone takes their seats outside. Even a very unpleased Lucas is there and as he takes a seat next to Zay with a blank expression, instantly Riley knows it going to be a long night.

After hours of eating and drinking more than they should have, Zay goes into a story from the past that makes everyone laugh from embarrassment and in entertainment.

"I can still see it, Cotton Candy face's face all red as she just starting screaming for everyone to shut up. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad or serious," he chuckles, shaking his head and patting Riley's knee as she blames herself for sitting next to Zay after they all switched places.

"I remember that day too," Farkle joins in with a grin. "Man, I can't believe all the trouble we use to get into."

"It wasn't trouble. Just unfortunate situations," Maya clarifies, clearing the air with a smile on her lips.

Lucas listens and stares at the four as his jaw drops for a minute in shock. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. No. This is his mind playing tricks on him. Getting him back for acting like such a jerk. This couldn't be the same person from all those years ago.

"You're Cotton Candy Face?" he finds himself questioning out of the blue, his eyes holding Riley's as he interrupts the conversation.

"Yeah. Why?" Riley inquires back in a rude tone as she raises her eyebrows at him.

"I, um, excuse me," Lucas quickly announces, bolting out of his chair and storming away.

He doesn't make it very far before he hears her calling his name in confusion.

"Lucas! What was that all about?" She presses, now standing right behind him.

"Nothing of important. Go back to your friends, Riley. Don't worry about me, I'm fine," he speaks relatively calmly, considering he feels a mixture of rage and conflict.

"No, you're not fine. But if you don't want to talk, that's fine with me. Actually, it's probably for the best," Riley voices with clarity and seriousness as she turns around and leaves him, for good this time.

He hears the last few light footsteps and then let's out a string of curses as he knows he just lost something special.

He's not sure how long he was alone, but when he finally returns to the group, Riley and Maya are gone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zay questions his best friend as he narrows his eyes.

"Nowhere," Lucas brushes the question off and intense stare he's getting. "Where did the girls go?"

"They took off the second Riley came back from looking for you. What the hell did you say to her?" Zay demands roughly.

"I didn't say anything to her," Lucas grumbles, feeling his stomach drop. "Actually, I didn't say what I needed to say."

"What the heck does that mean?" Farkle curiously chimes in and looking between the two.

"You'll know after she does. I got to go," Lucas utters, stopping the conversation and rushing to his truck.

The few minute drive to Zay's felt like an eternity, like the road would never end. But when he turns onto the property and sees some lights still on throughout the house, he takes that as a good sign. Quickly parking next to the familiar silver car, he jumps out and heads to the front door on a mission.

Heavy banging and continuous knocking is heard and after a few long minutes, the door finally swings open to reveal a very pissed off Maya.

"What the fuck do you want, Huckleberry? Haven't you caused enough problems tonight?" she sneers angrily.

"I have. But I'm going to fix it. Please, I need to speak with Riley. Even if it's only for a minute," Lucas admits and almost begs as he's taking a huge risk.

Maya stares at Lucas with a hardened expression, trying to figure him out and when he does budge or fight, she can see there's something more to this story.

"Give me a second," she finally gives in as she swiftly closes the door in his face.

He shifts from side to side, now realizing he hasn't thought this whole thing through, but he knows he has to be honest with her. And himself.

He's having a conversation with himself when the door finally open and exposes an even more pissed off Riley.

"Can I help you, Lucas?" she asks in a brusque tone.

"We need to talk. Clear the air," he declares, holding her firm glare.

"No, we don't. You made it perfectly clear that you're not interested in me and that you don't even see me as a friend. Which is fine with me because I don't want to be friends or interested with a rude, lonely cowboy. And after this moment, I'm glad I won't ever have to see you again," Riley proclaims loudly, tiling her chin in up.

"I'm sorry for my behavior and that you feel this way. That was never my intention. And it was definitely not my intention to feel something towards you. But that's the crazy part of life, you can't predict what you feel. All my life I've seen relationships fall apart, my parents included. I've seen the pain, sadness and resentment and once I was old enough to fully understand it all, I promised myself I would never let my guard down and fall in love. But after we kissed, the emotional pull and connection I felt made me crack because at that moment, I felt something strong, surprisingly wonderful and something I've never felt before. All those feeling I thought I locked away, were hitting me like a dagger to the heart. And now, just hours ago, I learned that you're her," Lucas shares, putting everything on the line and feeling his heart beating rapidly and nervously.

"I'm her? Lucas, that makes no sense," Riley shouts in confusion as she throws her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry about your past, I truly am. And believe me, I never wanted you feel the way you do right now. I can see the battle you're having. But, I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a few hours of sleep before I head out on the road."

"You're not walking away so easily this time, Riley. I have things to say and you're going to listen," Lucas announces confidently as he takes a step forwards and holds her stare. "I'll admit, growing up during my teenage years was hard. I was rebellious and hated the world. But there was one person who always made me see things differently. Put a new perspective in my life. This person was funny, sweet, carefree, energetic, kind-hearted, a little goofy and found a place in my heart. I wasn't one to like someone I didn't know, but this person changed all that. I wanted to be there for them. To protect them. To care for them. And that, that scared me. But I was here and they were there and it seemed like an easy thing to deal with. Until now."

"Until now? I'm so confused, Lucas and frankly, I don't have time for this. Why are you sharing such personal things with me? This isn't like you," Riley questions, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You don't see, do you?" Lucas groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously not," Riley hisses, her patience at the end of her string. "So, either you tell right and stop playing games with me or I'm walking back inside and not looking back."

"Fine," Lucas agrees with a curt nod. "You're her. You're the girl, well woman who found their place in my cold heart and changed my life. For the better I might add. I didn't know it was you until tonight when Zay called you Cotton Candy Face. That's what you called you growing up. Every time we talked, texted and emailed; it was always 'Cotton Candy Face, Honey Nugget, Genius 1 and Genius 2'. I never really knew your real name. You and I had a little something going on when it was just the two of us. It was simple, but real. And even when your friends came back we still had that spark. I felt it and I know you did too. But I was scared, obviously so. You saw it in my withdrawal and then this bombshell came and changed everything. I don't know how to explain it or what it all means. But I do know one thing."

"And what's that, Lucas?" Riley pushes and sighs as he just stopped talking. "Because right now, I'm so lost with everything you just said."

Lucas sees the perplexed expression and wheels turning on Riley's face as he decides under his breath, "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that," biting his cheek and feeling like an idiot for blurting everything out. But hell, he's come this far, might as well finish it. "I loved you before I knew what love was. And that's saying something coming from my background."

"You love me? You don't even know me Lucas," Riley whisper-yells as she clenches her hands into fists. The nerve of this guy.

"That's where you're wrong. I know more about you than you know," Lucas answers without hesitation. "Even with my parents arguing all the time, I found comfort and peace in hearing stories about you and all the school adventures you had. I would envision myself with your group of friends and finding a new home with people I would consider more than just friends, but family. I never wanted to fall in love, but when Zay told me how you made him feel welcomed in New York, I able to find ease in the fact that he wasn't alone. And when I found out your father was you history teacher, I was both intrigued and felt a little sorry for you. I heard stories about your strong friendship with Maya and knew your heart was pure. When Zay mentioned you were getting bullied, it broke my heart. I wanted to be there with you. To protect you, to hold you in my arms and promise you everything was going to be okay. When Zay called my crying that you ate his cookie, I laughed so hard I cried and then in that moment, I wanted to swing you around in my arms in pure happiness that you actually had the guts to do that considering your motive behind the action. And when you learned new facts about Farkle's family history, you took charge in wanting to know more about. Your compassion and drive made me proud. You're generous, caring, loyal and downright amazing and adorable. Everything I look for in a girl, you have it. And it was nice to have those feelings every once in a while. I made me feel like I'm still human. And it was innocent enough. We were thousands miles apart. It was a nice dream to have. And then, I actually meet you and my heart couldn't take it. Feeling were coming to the surface, deeper and stronger and I still don't know what to do. Here I am, spilling my darkest secrets to you and you don't even know the affect you had on my life. Have a safe a trip back home, Riley. And maybe in the future, when we get pass all this, you and I can be friends."

He catches his breath, gives her a small nod, rapidly turns on his heels and speed walks back to his truck as he can't wait to get out of there. He drives off within seconds as Riley watches the truck disappear in the night sky.

"That was some declaration," Maya grins, walking out of the house and standing next to her best friend. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Riley mumbles, biting her lower lip and feeling like everything is out of place.

"I think you do," Maya counters, placing her arm around Riley's shoulder and giving her some much needed comfort.

OoOoOoOo

He throws the last of his tools inside the bed of the truck, thankful he finished the fence repairs before the afternoon heat. He's kept himself busy ever since she left as it the only way to keep his mind from thinking about her all the time. He's surprised to admit that he would've given them a chance. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, partner and possible wife. And he meant what he said about loving her without even knowing what the notion was. That's how big of an impact she made on his life.

But now, things are back to how they were before she stepped into his life. And it's for the best. Things happen for a reason. It's just how it ends up sometimes.

OoOoOoOo

She stares out her window on the twentieth floor and watches the hustle and bustle down below. Everything is so chaotic and loud. And at times, it feels like she drowning from the pressure all around her. The constant phone calls, emails, meeting and trials. There's never a moment to breathe. But she knows at the end of the day, she did the right thing. Leaving Texas when she did. Her life was in New York and as much as she enjoyed the country life, she wouldn't fit in. Added to everything she was told that night by the very handsome, yet son of a jerk, Lucas, she couldn't risk her heart.

She couldn't drop everything she worked so hard for, for a 'hopeful' relationship with a rugged cowboy who didn't have much knowledge or experience on the topic. 'But he's everything you wanted in a guy' her subconscious calls out to her.

"No, no, no," she reluctantly shakes her head and getting rid of those thoughts that have haunted her since she left. It's been a month and still, her mind drifts back to the summer when everything changed.

OoOoOoOo

The fall weather arrives with a crisp breeze and as they both look around and elevate their lives, they never imagined it would turn out the way it has. They were happy, er, well content enough, but something was missing. And maybe it wasn't something, but someone...

OoOoOoOo

Evening was upon the land and after getting comfortable after a long and tiring day, the sound of a vehicle coming down the road ruined the quietness that was created. Figuring it was a neighbor or even worse, Zay checking in on him again, Lucas slowly and grumpily gets up, stomps to the door and watches as a familiar car come to a stop right next to his truck.

He waits to see what's going to happen and as the person tentatively and exhaustedly steps out of the car, it was time to put a stop to this once and for all.

"What are you doing here?" he gruffly asks, swinging his door open and crossing his arms over his chest, not looking very pleased.

"I came to see you. I need to see you," the person replies, ignoring the bitterness and coldness he's giving off.

"Why?" he demands, not having the patience to deal with this right now. "We said all we needed to say."

"We did. Or so I thought," the person agrees, holding the firm and unwelcoming green eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas questions sharply.

"It means that I made a mistake. Actually, we both did," the person explains calmly and taking a step closer to Lucas who hasn't moved a muscle since they stepped out of the car.

"Trust me, I made no mistakes, Riley," Lucas snaps in a low, deep tone.

"You did. Because if you loved me the way you claimed, you would have taken a chance with me. And believe it or not, I would have agreed. I know you were scared, so was I. Love is a terrifying feeling. But after being separated from you for almost two months, my heart still loves this place, feels like it belongs. And even though we don't really know each other that well, I love you too, Lucas. I gave you my heart the moment you first held my hand. I didn't know or understand what was happening, but I felt the connection, the protection and a sense of being in the right place. You said I changed your life all those years ago; well now, you're changing mine. My mistake was running away. But not anymore. I left my old life behind and I'm ready to start a new chapter, with you. If you'll still have me," Riley confesses everything and feeling both relieved and worried.

His face is blank, he's not advancing towards her and almost immediately she knows this was a mistake. A rash decision to come back with high hopes. But then, in a blink of an eye, he's running to her and before she can even question him, she's in his arms and feeling strong lips on hers.

"I've never wanted anyone else. It's always been you, Riley," Lucas murmurs, pulling back slightly to look Riley in the eyes as they feel a new wave of passion between them.

"We're in this together. You and me," Riley beams, pecking Lucas' lips over and over.

"Always and forever," Lucas promises, more than ready to with Riley, the girl who stole his heart all those years ago.

 _Two Years later : _

The sun was setting over the farm and as Lucas closes the barn door for the night, he not only feels exhausted, but gratified. He never expected for his life to take a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn, but it did. And it was the best decision he's ever made. He remembers a few years ago dismissing the idea of falling in love because of past experiences, but once he found the right one, the girl who changed his life, he was willing and ready to take that leap. He knew it was going to be hard effort to make the union not only work, but last. It didn't scare him though because he was going to do everything in his power to make sure they were solid and united.

And today, his marriage is perfect. Of course there's been a few bumps and arguments along the way, but they were out of love, concern and trying to understand one another, not rage and resentment. He's been blessed with one of the most incredible women he's ever known and every night, he thanks his lucky stars for their surprise meeting. Riley gave him back that fire in his heart. His determination to fight. And his life. They've built a life together and are still continuing as every day their love for each other only grows stronger. Deeper.

And even fifteen years later, his parents similarly rekindled their relationship. No, they're not back together, but they created a friendship. A better, studier one than before because they can't deny that the love is still there. It's just different. They are a family and Lucas was the best thing to happen to them. He was their light and joy. They just lost themselves along the way. They didn't realize their problems were affecting him the way it did. But now, as a family, they're rebuilding their relationship and recreating a bond only a family knows.

And Lucas, he couldn't be happier.

He takes once one quick glance up to the sky and feels a smile gracing his lips and he feels peace. Just peace and happiness.

He turns back around towards the house and is taken back by the oh so familiar scene. Riley, his gorgeous wife is standing on the back porch waiting for him. He remembers wishing for that old scene to become reality a few years back, and today, it has. Along with many more days, months and years to come. He'll never get tired of seeing her, standing there and waiting for him with a smile on her face.

He increases his pace and within a minute flat, he's rushing up the stairs to greet his wife. The love of his life.

"Look, Adam. Here's daddy," he hears Riley coo to their eight month old son who's resting in her arms.

"Hi, Ad. How's my precious boy doing?" Lucas whispers, taking his son out of his wife's arms and then wrapping his free around her waist. "And hello, Princess."

"Hey, Cowboy," Riley blushes, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Riles," Lucas purrs into her ear as he places a soft and tender kiss to her temple.

"And I love you," she repeats lovingly.

He may have had a rough past road, but it ultimately brought him here. To this moment with his amazing wife and twin boys and he couldn't have imagined anything more picture-perfect. He found his place, his home and his heart with her by his side.

Love is messy and tricky, but also wonderful and awakening. And though you might not believe you'll find the right one, you will. There's the perfect one waiting for somewhere. You just have to believe and be willing to open your heart to new possibilities.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and can't wait to read your questions! Hoped you liked it and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! It's been a long while and I'm so sorry to have been absent for months. I was dealing with some personal things and I was in no mood or state of mind to write. My sister got into a really bad car accident and that took up a lot of my time. But she's better now and I found myself craving to write again.**

 **Now this may not be my best work, but at least I'm back, right? I also want to thank you all for your patience and not giving up on me. At least I hope not. Please feel free to PM me or review if you have any questions you want to ask me or want to give me a prompt.**

 **Thanks again and I love you all!**

 **Siennese: Exactly and I must write a lot of those! You're welcome and thanks too!**

 **Laugh instead: Now, I'm thinking about it too! Thank you! And I want to say it's from Savage Garden or something. And I've been writing stories for over 4 years. Oh my gosh!**

 **volleyballer82: Aw, thank you so much. I'm really happy to hear that and here it is. Finally!**

 **Jen2000: Me too! It's a little cliché, but love moments like that. That he did and thank you so much!**

 **Morgan: That's a typical male for you…lol. And that's Riley for you. Always a sucker for happy ending and thank you!**

 **It's Allie: Thank you and I'm happy to hear that. And I do! 2 to be exact, in the Kickin It archive, though I do love ALL my stories. My first favorite is 'Where the Heart Lies'. It was dark, a little edgy and my most reviewed! It was really fun writing that one. And my second is "A Walk In Our Stars". It was a blend between "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks and "The Fault In Our Stars". I loved both stories and the love between characters and I just wanted to create my own love story. If you want, I's love for you to check them out. But you have to feel obligated.**

 **Guest: I'm glad and you're welcome. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was getting to that age where all her friends were getting engaged, married and having children and starting a new chapter in their lives. Even her family started to drop subtle hints that she should start settling down soon. She would smile politely, agree and move on as that sinking feeling always made itself at home in the pit of her stomach and she would be forced to remember how lonely her life really was.

It's not like she hasn't being trying to find the perfect guy for the past handful of years because of course she has! And sometimes she was desperate enough to go out with anyone who caught her eye. Which, now that she thinks about it, it probably wasn't the best look for someone wanting to settle down. But, she couldn't help it. She loves the idea of love and wants to her fairy tale ending. She just hasn't found her Prince Charming yet. She's been on too many failed dates and in unloving relationships to think her chance was ever coming. And that, that thought only depresses her more.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Honey, you okay?" her best friend asks her on a beautiful fall day as they meet up for coffee.

"I'm fine, Peaches," she smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?" her friend asks gently and raises an eyebrow, knowing something is bothering her disgruntled friend.

"Not really. It's the same thing that always happens. We go out for a few months, which in my mind, I think things are going well. And then, he tells me he thinks we're better off as friends. I'm so tired of the same stupid line," she grumbles, her cheeks turning pink from frustration.

"Oh Riles, this guy and all the other guys are just idiots. You're one hell of a woman and they don't know what they're missing. I'm know you're tired, but I know you'll find the perfect guy. It will just take a little extra time," her friend assured her and reaches over to hold her hand.

"I hope so, My, I really hope so. Just yesterday, my mother called me and told me Sarah is engaged. It's like every month our singles group is getting smaller and smaller. And just watch, you'll probably get engaged before me," Riley sighs dramatically and throws her hands in the air.

Embarrassed by her friends antics, Maya quickly pulls Riley's hands down and murmurs in a calm tone, "Riles, breathe. Okay, so our group is getting smaller. That's just how life goes. But the one thing you don't have to worry about is me getting engaged before you. Or even engaged at all for that matter. I'm happy with my life right now and my art has really taken off with the new contract I just signed. I don't need a man nor do I have the time for them."

"You say that now, but just watch. Some artsy, wealthy guy is going to come in and sweep you off your feet in no time," Riley announces, not feeling any better as the conversation goes in another direction.

"Eh, it could happen. But not likely. And if it does, I'll only accept after you find your future husband," Maya promises with a grin as the two suddenly break out in laughter.

They spend the next hour talking about random things such as their families and work before hugging goodbye and promising to meet up later during the week. And as Riley leaves the coffee shop and is walking around town doing some errands, she realizes that she's thinking too much about relationships. She needs to go at her pace and like the saying always goes, 'You'll find love when you least expect it."

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days she's in a better, happier mood as she's not as consumed with the idea of finding the perfect guy. And then, it suddenly gets taken down a notch when her uncle calls and asks her for a favor.

"Uncle Josh, you can't be serious?" she protests later that night when they continue their previous conversation.

"I am. It's only one night and it'll be fun," he describes, hoping his voice sounds enthusiastic.

"Fun? How is a business dinner with a blind date going to be fun? You know I love you Josh, but this is just crazy," she starts to complain.

See, this is what happens when everyone knows you're trying to find a guy. They all try to set you up with someone.

"Riles, I know this sounds a little weird, but I love you and I know you're the best person for this. I wouldn't bring you the idea if I didn't like it or the person. It's just a few hours with dinner and company. And if you help me out, I'll owe you majorly," Josh tries to persuade.

"Uncle Josh," Riley grumbles, torn between a decision.

"You can even bring a friend as my date. That way, we'll both be on blind dates," Josh adds, knowing he's losing his leverage with his very levelheaded niece.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go and bring you a date," Riley finally agrees, nervous about what she just got herself into. "And for the record, you'll owe me more than majorly. It's more like huge or gigantic."

"Deal. Thank you so much, niece," Josh cheers in a happy tone before hanging up.

She shakes her head at her uncle and gets to work with everything she needs to do.

OoOoOoOo

The following Saturday, Riley and her friend arrive at the Sofitel New York hotel and their jaws immediately drop when they exit the car.

"Holy shit, Riles. This place is crazy fancy. What are we doing here?" her friend questions, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"We're going to a dinner party," Riley replies with a smile.

"No wonder you made me dress up and do my makeup. But that's not the important issue right now. What I want to know is, how did we even get invited?" her friend inquires with a perplexed expression.

"Oh yeah, about that. Well, you see-," Riley begins to ramble as another voice suddenly joins them.

"Hey Riley, thanks for doing this. And hello, you must be my date. I'm J-," he smiles and extends a hand to woman next to his niece.

But as the friend turns around to the new voice and is about to respond, she cuts him off and snaps, "Bookworm?"

"How do you-Maya," he sneers, glaring at the blonde.

The two continue staring at one another as Maya growls, "Riley, speak. Now!"

Riley smiles at both of them and lets out a nervous giggle as she calmly explains, "Okay, so Uncle Josh needed me to help out his friend and said I could bring someone with me."

"And you thought setting me up with your Uncle on a blind date was a good idea?" Maya presses darkly, her expression non-changing.

"Um, yes?" Riley squeals, not liking the evil eyes from her best friend and uncle.

"Why?" Maya and Josh demand at the same time.

Hey, at least they can agree on something.

"Because for some reason the two of you don't get along. I love you both and I thought since we're all older and more mature, you two could work out your differences. I want us all in a room together without you two shooting daggers at each other and making snarky comments. Now if you wouldn't mind, Josh, I'd like to meet my date," Riley states firmly, leaving the two to think about her words.

"Right," Josh nods as he looks at Maya one last time before walking away and following his niece.

The uncle and niece pair walk through the double glass doors as a man around their age with sparking green eyes walks towards them in big strides.

"Josh, where have you been?" the guys complains in a loud whisper. "These people are suffocating me with questions I can't fully answer."

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to leave you hanging. I did however find your date. Lucas Friar, my niece Riley Matthews," Josh introduces with a grin.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lucas addresses politely and extends a hand.

"And you as well. Would you like a drink from the bar?" Riley wonders, wanting to help the poor guy out as she can see how agitated he is.

"A drink would be nice," Lucas finds himself agreeing as he holds out his elbow for her to take.

"Great," Riley grin as she loops her arm around his and then turns to her uncle and warns, "Be nice and civil to one another. I expect you two to be okay when the night is over."

"Yes, mother," Josh mocks and salutes as he watches the two walk away.

He pulls himself together, fixes his jacket and mumbles, "Yeah, right," under his breath as he knows that is one thing that will never happen. He finds Maya standing in the same exact spot when he goes back outside and it's like she can sense him because as soon as he's a few feet behind her, she hisses, "I don't like you, but I'm doing this for Riley. Let's go."

"Got it," he settles, as they too find themselves heading to the bar in hopes that the liquor will help them through the night.

The evening is, well, interesting to say the least. The food is pretty good and the company is uptight, but Josh helps the balance as he keeps the conversations light and flowing with Maya adding the flare. They are quite the dynamic duo and finding themselves enjoying the night. But Riley and Lucas? Yeah, those two were sticks in the mud. Lucas is always so serious and is answering every question in long details. And Riley, our sweet and caring Riley is trying to join in the conversations, but her quirkiness overpowers her opinions. So at the end of it all, it seemed like a fair draw of disasters between them.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning as the two best friends were at the local coffee shop, they were repeating the events of last night.

"If I'm being honest, I had a good time last night," Maya speaks in a soft voice.

"You had a nice night? With my uncle?" Riley repeats, making sure she didn't misunderstand.

"Yes, yes I did. Your uncle is a very personable and smooth talking guy," Maya shares casually, not wanting Riley to think too much into it.

"I'm glad you two finally got along. It's about time! And I'm glad you had a good night. At least one of us did," Riley sighs, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Aw Honey, I'm sorry. Was it really that bad?" Maya asks in a gentle tone as she knew how baldly her best friend wanted to find the perfect guy.

"Yes!" Riley almost shouts. "Don't get me wrong, he was a nice and very gentlemanly. But he was also boring, stiff and too serious. He needs to relax."

"Is that so?" a deep voice questions from behind them.

"Lucas!" Riley greets in a high pitch tone as her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry you heard that."

"Don't apologize, Riley, I've heard worse thing about me. And you were right. I wasn't a good date last night. I let the stress of the job and expectations wear me down and I feel terrible for treating you unfairly," Lucas sincerely apologizes.

"You don't need to apologize either, Lucas. I understand how important your work is. I hope everything works out for you," Riley smiles, happy she's seeing another side of him.

"Thank you. You're a very kind person, Riley and that is actually why I'm here. I would like to take you out properly. Maybe have a real date," Lucas suggests as his body language is still serious and firm, but he's smiling none the less.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, but you don't have to do that. Last night I was just helping out two people and having a good evening," Riley retorts, slightly shocked by the offer from the man she just met.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I appreciate your help and you really did make an impression on me last night. Which is why I want to see you again. You're a special woman, Riley and I want to get to know you better," Lucas continues, trying to his hardest to get her to reconsider.

"I'm flattered, Lucas, I truly am. But I'm, um-," Riley starts to stammer before Maya jumps in.

"Can she think about it and get back to you?"

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry for imposing this on you so quickly after just meeting. Here's my business card. Take all the time you need and call me when you're ready," Lucas addresses in a very professional way.

"I will, thank you," Riley murmurs, accepting the small card.

"You're welcome. Have a good day and hopefully we'll be in touch," Lucas finishes, giving both woman a nod and then swiftly heads out.

As soon as he's gone, both females face one another and demand at the same time,

"Maya, what the heck are you doing?"

"Riles, why did you say no?"

"Wait. What?" Riley barks loudly, holding her hand up to stop this conversation. "Why are you blaming me!"

"I'm not blaming you, but all this time you've been looking for a good, decent guy and when one finally wants to take you out, you say no!" Maya yells, giving her friend an intense glare and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Okay, you're right. Lucas is a good guy, but I said no because I'm not interested in someone who only cares about work. Last night was fine because he was in his element, but I want more. I need more," Riley responds softly.

"And out of everyone, you deserve it all and more. But honey, you can't judge someone off of one encounter. You've always been that person to give people the benefit of the doubt. He seems nice and even admitted that he was under a lot of stress. Maybe in a different atmosphere he'll be more relaxed and more charming," Maya describes, hoping Riley would change her mind.

Riley bites her lower lip and thinks about what Maya just said. All of it is true. She's always been the one who believes in others, believes they deserve a second chance, tries to see the good in them no matter what and here she is, being the total opposite and turning away from someone she's judged. Lucas was very kind, a true gentleman and has a very good job. He's everything she tends to look for in a potential date and so, she gives Maya the point on this round as she agrees she was right.

"Okay, you made your point and made me realize I was wrong. I haven't given him a fair chance and that's not fair. I'll call him in a few days," Riley finally gives in after minutes of contemplating the whole situation.

"You're doing the right thing, Riles," Maya assured her as a big smile forms on her lips.

And so, three days later Riley calls Lucas and they set up a simple coffee date for Saturday morning. It was easy, stress-free and in a common setting where things wouldn't be too uncomfortable. She didn't have high expectations for this date, but once they got past the awkward introductions, she was wrong. Very wrong.

It turns out she had a good time with Lucas. He was actually quite funny, still sweet and showed her another side of him that she found very attractive. So they planned another date, a lunch date. And that date lead to more lunch dates and then a dinner date. To more dinner dates and walks in the park at sunset. Which lead to within a few months they were an actual couple and couldn't be happier.

"So, how are things going?" Maya asks her smiling friend a few weeks later.

"Things are good. Great. Fantastic. I'm really happy and I have you to thank," Riley beams, feeling a happiness she's never felt before.

"I'm so glad to hear that. And me?" Maya repeats in confusion.

"Yes, you," Riley giggles and shakes her head. "You're the one who talked me into giving Lucas a second chance. And I glad I listened and did. I never met a man who makes me feel so special and cherished every day. Who makes me smile with simple acts of affection and someone who loves the real me. He's exactly who I've been waiting for."

"Aw, Riles. I'm happy too for you too. You deserve all this happiness. And, I'm glad Lucas is the guy for you. He's the ying to your yang," Maya grins brightly as they enjoy the morning.

And from that moment on as the months passed by, Lucas was around more and more, becoming a part of the group. But not without some bumps in the road.

In the beginning, he was very um, proper to say the least. He dressed in suits or sports jackets and button up shirt, always answering politely with simple responses, but once he was comfortable enough with the group, he let his guard down and was actually enjoying his new group of friends.

"Wow fancy pants, is today casual Friday?" Maya teased one spring day when the couple enters the cafe and Lucas is dressed in jeans and light jacket.

"Haha," Lucas laughs dryly as he rolls his eyes at the blonde.

"You know she secretly likes you when she starts teasing you," Riley pipes in and smiles up at her boyfriend as Maya doesn't make eye contact and pretends she didn't hear that comment.

The group of friends also consisting of two geniuses chatted over the next hour when Maya gets a text message and announces she has to leave. Everyone agrees it's time to go and follows the blonde out and as Riley glances across the street, a dark haired guy with blue eyes catches her attention. Lucas notices Riley's distracted and follows his girlfriend's line of vision and sees the brunette guy and blonde hair girl share a hug and then walk away hand in hand.

"Riles, wasn't that your uncle?" Lucas questions with a raised eyebrow.

"With my best friend? Yep," Riley nods confused, but happy for the two of them as she knew this day would come eventually.

"Are you upset?" Lucas wonders curiously and holds Riley's hand tightly as they walk in the opposite direction.

"No, surprisingly not. I'm actually happy for them," Riley smiles as she thinks of ways to tease the couple.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next handful of months, Riley sees no change in Maya and doesn't see her uncle coming around anymore than he used to. For a brief second she thinks what she saw was all in her head, but Lucas saw it too and in a snap, she realized they were hiding. Why? Who knows? But you can guarantee that when the times comes, she'll be right there, waiting to catch them in the act.

With summer now right around the corner, Riley finally stumbles upon her uncle and best friend having brunch at a small deli a block away from Maya's apartment and almost instantly, a plan comes to her. Jumping with excitement, she explains everything to Lucas a few days later as he agrees to help set the trap for her uncle and best friend. She can't stop the permanent grin on her face as everything is going to work out for the best. She just knows it.

The day finally arrives as she and Lucas are happily sitting in a booth towards the back of the restaurant when her uncle is the first to arrive.

"Hey niece, always a pleasure. Lucas," Josh greets, hugging Riley and shaking Lucas' hand.

"Hi Uncle Josh. Thanks for coming," Riley smiles as the three take their seats.

"Is everything okay? Your message sounded urgent," Josh inquires with a worried expression.

"Yes Uncle Josh, everything is fine. We're just waiting on one more person and then I'll share the news," Riley answers as their other guest arrives seconds later.

"Josh?" the person questions in surprise.

"Maya?" he echoes and then stares at his niece. "All right, Riley. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I swear. Just please, hear me out," Riley says, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh no, she has her serious face on. That's means something's about to be revealed. Either she's engaged or pregnant," Maya announces as Riley blushes from embarrassment, Lucas coughs out his water and Josh stares horrified at the couple across from him.

"Is Maya right?" Josh shouts, not believing it could be true.

"No, of course Maya's not right," Riley quickly shuts down as she glares evilly at her friend and refocuses on her uncle. "Lucas and I love each other and we're happy. Very happy. But this isn't about us. It's actually about what you owe me from being his date at your business dinner."

"Oh, that? Sure, what do you have in mind?" Josh wonders, his attitude quickly changing and a small smile appears on his face.

"For you to continue making Maya happy," Riley exposes with a loving smile on her lips.

"Uh, what are you talking about, Riles?" Josh and Maya stutter, looking nervous and scared for being caught.

"You know what I'm talking about. And, I'm thrilled for you guys," Riley giggles as Lucas nods and grins along with his girlfriend.

"Really?" Maya sighs in relief as she and Josh share a look of pure joy. "You're not mad that we're seeing each other?"

"Mad? No, of course not, Peaches. Why would I be mad?" Riley retorts with a teasing smile.

"Because I'm your best friend and he's your uncle. And we're dating," Maya replies seriously.

"None of that matters to me. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. Though I will admit, when I first saw you two together, it was a little shocking," Riley laughs as the atmosphere changes into cheerfulness as everyone is now laughing.

"And to think, both our relationships starts from blind dates," Lucas beams, kissing Riley's temple and smiling at the couple across from his as they too share a quick kiss and everything and everyone is good and happy.

With the old say of 'finding love when you least expect it", it gives people a sliver of hope. And when it works, it's the best thing to happen to you. Love is a beautiful thing no matter what kind of love it is and as long as you're happy, you'll enjoy life with everything step you take.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! First off, I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter and welcomed me back with open arms and love. It's so great being back. I've missed writing so much. I'm trying my hardest to update more regularly, but no promises on an actual schedule.**

 **Joshaya Fan: Thank you so much and hang around, there will be a Joshaya chapter coming up!**

 **Ash543: I know right?! And of course, it's Riley after all. And thank you so much on both accounts! I'm happy to be back!**

 **Laugh instead: Right?! It's like the perfect love story. And thank you so much! I am too!**

 **Siennese: Thank you and it feels good to be back. And my sister is recovering well, thanks. We're all taking it one day at a time. And I know right?! But it's a fun little spin and for the other two, you are so right! They're just fighting what was bound to happen.**

 **Melissa: Haha, exactly! Silly girl. And thank you!**

 **It's Allie: I like it too. I'm always one for happy ending and I'll work out a back story for them. It'll be a continuation of sorts. Thanks for the idea! And Rucas will always be cute, so thank you! And thank you. It's a relief that she's getting better and I'm glad to be back writing and creating a happy little Rucas and Joshaya world!**

 **Jen2000: No and nope. Definitely wasn't feeling the love in the beginning. Haha, yes! That's our Riley! Exactly and thank you on both accounts! It's good to be back!**

 **MorganReadsAlot: Yeah, I got that one too. Sorry about that. But, another reader wanted a backstory, so I'll write one up! Right! Those two are always trying to help one another out. And thank you on botyh accounts!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Thank you! It was fun spinning it around. Yes, I've heard that a few times so don't worry. There will be a continuation to this! And thank you!**

 **If you have any ideas or questions for me, feel free to review or PM me!**

 **Also, the inspiration came from Ed Sheeran's song Perfect. If you have heard, YouTube it! It's pretty awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He had just left their apartment and was on his way to stay the night at his friends place. Though he wasn't necessarily happy about the arrangement and being kicked out of his own place, he understands the reasoning for it. And, he guesses he can use this time to enjoy his last hours as a bachelor and write the most important letter to a soon to be bride.

His friend is in the kitchen when he arrives and the two drink a beer, talk and reminisce for a little bit before for his friend leaves him to his peace knowing tomorrow is the most important days of his life. He saunters to the spare bedroom and drops his duffel bag at the foot of the bed, heading straight to the desk. He rolls the pen between his palms for a few minutes before the words just flow out of him.

 _"My dearest Riley,_

 _Tomorrow we will be getting married and starting our new life together. It feels like we have been waiting for this day to come for a long time and for me, I am so blessed I found my love in you. I know we are both excited and ready for this next chapter of our lives, but I also know there will be moments of nerves and doubts. So sweetheart, don't be afraid. Just jump in with both feet and follow my footsteps on this journey._

 _You are my girl. You are someone who is stunning and endearing. When I left Texas, I never expected you would be that special girl who would change my life and be the light at the end of the tunnel. We were just kids, barely teenagers when we fell in love. We felt that instant connection, even when we didn't know what it was. I know we have had a bumpy road along the way. Your insecurities and my anger jeopardizing our relationship a few times, but I'm never going to give you up. Not now, not ever._

 _So, all I ask of you is to kiss me slowly. To ignite the passion and love we've built over the years because your heart is the only thing in this world that I treasure with everything in me. And when your beautiful brown eyes hold mine, there is no one I love more._

 _Remember about 6 months ago, right after college graduation when we all took a trip to Texas and we tried to have a date, but it ended up getting ruined every single time? Even though we never had a perfect day, I remember dancing with you in my arms right outside the barn when the sky was dark and filled with stars. We were barefoot on the grass when I pulled out my phone and played our favorite song ending the night the right way. I was happy to have that moment with you when you complained and said 'you looked a mess' as we just finished grooming the horses and feeding the other animals. I let out a sigh and whispered under my breath, but somehow you heard me saying 'you look perfect tonight'. And you did. Still do. Always will._

 _In all the years we've been together, I not only found a gorgeous, selfless and caring woman, but a woman who is confident, optimistic and stronger than anyone I know. You share my same dreams, the dreams we created together. And from the moment we got together I hoped to share a home with you. To have a place of own. (Even if I was getting ahead of myself). That's how much I cared for you._

 _Your love has carried me through some dark times and it holds more than just my secrets and insecurities. It carries my love, heart and admiration for you and hopefully our future children. A few kids who are a perfect blend of the two of us._

 _We may be young and people may still look at us as children, but we are so in love. More in love than ever before. We will be fighting against the statistics, judgers and cynics, but I know our decision was right this time around. We are getting married because we love each other. Plain and simple._

 _Baby, take my hand and don't ever let go. Continue being my girl and I'll be your man until the end of time. I see my future in your eyes. You gave me the hope I needed to believe in myself. And last night at our rehearsal dinner when you were in my arms and we were dancing in the dark, you have just taken off your heels and were barefoot on the grass as our favorite song was playing from inside the room. When I saw you earlier in the evening in that maroon dress, looking so, so gorgeous I thought to myself that I didn't deserve this. This moment, you, this life. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and as I was going through my fears, all I saw was you looking so damn perfect._

 _I can't guarantee a lot, but I can promise you there will be more dancing in the dark with you as my wife between my arms in the future. We will be barefoot on the grass, in the kitchen, on the back porch, listening to our favorite song and I'll be the happiest man because I have you. I have faith in me what's around me because you have faith in me._

 _To most people, angels are symbolic. Their meaning is of hope, guidance and savior. But for me, they are real. You are my angel, my saving grace. In my eyes you always look perfect. You're perfect in every shape, went and found._

 _I don't deserve this fairy-tale life. Your love, your sweetness or your heart. You're everything good and wholesome in this world while I have stumbled, made terrible decisions and fallen too many times to count. But every time I'm down, I fight and get back up because you are it for me. You are my forever and every day and every night I will tell you that because you always look perfect to me. I will love you until the world stop turning._

 _Love Lucas."_

He rereads the letter a couple of times not to be believing he wrote it as he's not the most eloquent with his words, but everything he wrote came from the heart. That's another thing Riley taught him and he loves her for it. To finally be able to share his feeling.

Swiftly folding the letter and heading to the kitchen for an envelope, Zay hears the noise and goes back out to rejoin his friend.

"Everything okay, Luke?" he questions as he watches his best friend search through his drawers.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Where are your envelopes?" Lucas asks seriously as he glances up at his friend.

"Last drawer on the left. Why?"Zay wonders curiously as he notices the folded papers on the counter.

"Don't laugh at me, but I wrote Riley a letter," Lucas mumbles as his ears turn pink.

"Aw, you wrote Cotton Candy Face a love letter," Zay coos as he bats his eyelashes. "You two are so adorable gross."

"We may be a little cliché, but we can't help it. And we know that's what all you guys love about us," Lucas grins and he seals the envelope quickly.

"Okay, okay. You may have a point. We all do love the two of you together. And now that you are getting married in less than twenty-four hours, I guess we all need to brace ourselves for even more cheesy moments," Zay grumbles, but can't hide his smile.

"Thanks man. And you will definitely need to brace yourselves," Lucas beams proudly. "Also, can you do me the biggest favor and drop this off to Riley tonight?"

"Tonight. As in right now? Dude, it's almost ten-thir- oh, it's not even ten yet," Zay inquires with raised eyebrows.

"Please?" Lucas begs, his eye pleading with his best friend.

"Ugh, fine. Call the girls to let them know I'm heading over," Zay sighs, snatching the envelope out of Lucas' hand and stomping to the door.

As soon as Zay's gone, Lucas heads back to the spare bedroom and dials the familiar number with a big smile on his face. Expecting the voice he loves so much, he practically falls off the bed when the booming voice shrieks, "What do you want, Huckleberry!"

"Maya, why do you have Riley's phone?" Lucas groans as he gets into a sitting position.

"I took it from her so she wouldn't spend the whole night talking with you. Tonight is just us girls," Maya responds rolling her eyes, knowing you couldn't keep those two apart.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. You've only been telling me for the past week. And I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Riley for a second?" Lucas wonders hopefully.

"Okay, fine. You got two minutes. Two minutes," Maya warns firmly before muddled sounds fill the line.

Seconds later another voice comes on the line and his heart fills with love.

"Lucas! Is everything okay? Zay didn't get you guys arrested did he?" Riley starts to list off almost in a panic.

"Riles, baby. You need to breathe, all right," Lucas says in a soothing voice as he doesn't like it when she worries or to have Maya yell at him even more. "And everything is fine."

"Promise?" Riley asks in a nervous tone.

"I promise," Lucas assures her tenderly, his love for her overwhelming his systems.

"Okay, I'm glad nothing bad has happened. So, what's up, hon?" Riley moves on, now happy to hear his voice.

Lucas is just about to answer when Maya's high pitch voice screams, "One minute".

Lucas laughs deeply and knows he has to get right to the point.

"Since I only have a minute left, I called to tell you Zay is coming over to drop off a letter for you."

"A letter?" Riley repeats confused.

"Yeah. I, uh, wrote you a love letter expressing and reminding you how perfect you are. You can read it tonight, tomorrow and any day you're feeling unsure. I love you and you deserve to know how much," Lucas shares with such a raw honesty it makes her start to tear up and shows her that's just one of the many things she loves about him.

"I love you too. So much that I can't believe this is our life. I'll see you tomorrow," Riley murmurs softly and lovingly.

"I'll be there," Lucas declares before the line goes dead.

He lets out a chuckle as he gets back up and lays down on the bed feeling a happiness he's never felt before. It's exciting, pure and real. And tomorrow when they finally become husband and wife, his life will be complete. Well, almost. There are still the kids that will be in the near future and maybe a dog or two, but for the most part, he's one lucky guy and he couldn't be more blessed.

He never expected his life to turn out the way it did, but he wouldn't have it any other way or changed what has happened because it lead him to her. He may have had a rough ride in the past, but in the end, he finished where he wanted to. And everything is well, perfect.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Sorry it's a little short, but I hope you like it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello and happy Tuesday! I'm back again with another one shot and I'm so happy to be back into the swing of things. Thank you all so much for being so awesome!**

 _ **This is the much asked about continuation to chapter 26. If you haven't read that one, you don't need to, but this chapter might make a little more sense if you do. To everyone who wanted it, here it is and thank you!**_

 **Also this is IMPORTANT! I'm letting you guys decide the next one-shot. Descriptions will be at the end of the story so please vote!**

 **It's Allie: Aw, thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it! I like that line too. It symbolizes the future and proves that they are forever. Yes, he is sweet like that and you know, that's something he would totally do!**

 **Lionness71: You're welcome and thank you too! I'm glad you liked it and the concept! And, I'll try me hardest to continue giving you guys good chapters!**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you and you bet. That's what best friends are for! Right? That's Maya for you..lol.**

 **Grace: Thank you so much! I heard the song, fell in love with it and knew I had to write it out somehow. And it really. People should really do that!**

 **MorganReadsAlot: Thank you so much and you got that right. They are totally that couple!**

 **naelacy: Aw, thanks! (and now I'm doing it…lol) . Thank you and oh my gosh, right! I think we all need a Lucas! And same here! Thank you!**

 **Jen2000: Thank you and I agree! Haha, no she was not, but that's just Maya. And, thank you for being my 200th reviewer and while back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened a little over a year ago when her best friend talked her into going to a business dinner on a blind date. She wasn't very happy about it, but the place was incredible, the food was good and the company…well, it wasn't necessarily the best, but it all worked out in the end. And believe it or not, she couldn't be happier. She usually wasn't the one to get all the glorious things in life, but somehow she got the life she dreamed of and the guy she's always had a thing for. And all the other stuff didn't matter anymore. Which is why she's now in her best friend's bathroom getting primped and pampered.

"Ouch! Easy with the brush, Riles. You know my hair is difficult," she moans as she rubs down her blonde locks.

"Sorry, Peaches," her best friend smiles apologetically as she clips another section of hair up.

"Is all really necessary?" she complains, slightly stretching out her neck and back.

"Yes!" all of the other voices bellow in agreement.

"But why?" she sighs, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Because it's not every day you have an engagement party," one friend replies.

"And marries the love of their life," another friend joins in.

"And because you're our friend and deserves a night that's all about you and your soon-to-be husband," the last friend pipes in as everyone smiles and nods their heads repeatedly.

"I'm not really used to all of this, but thank you, ladies. It means so much to have you all here and to help me celebrate this moment. You three are the best sisters a girl can ask for," she shares gratefully as she gets up and the four huddle for a hug.

"That's what friends are for, My. And besides, I think we have all been waiting for this day to come. As soon as you and Josh got together, you two were just as mushy as Riley and Lucas," their friend smirks.

"Smackle! That's not true," Maya calls out defensively. "We are not even remotely close to how Riley and Lucas act."

"Are you kidding? Just last week the two of you couldn't stop staring at each other. It got so bad we had to separate you guys," their other friend Vanessa giggles.

"Hey, Nessa. Zip it," Maya growls as she looks around and sees nothing but smiling faces. "And Riley, not a peep out of you."

"Ugh, fine," Riley sulks. "I should be upset about that comment, but I'll take it as a compliment. Now, let's finish getting ready."

Maya nods in agreement as everyone goes back to work. Almost an hour later, the girls exit the apartment and are on their way to the restaurant ready for a night of celebrations!

OoOoOoOo

Smakle texts Farkle when they arrive and as soon as the girls are out of the SUV, most of the guys are outside greeting them balloons and huge smiles.

"What's with the welcoming committee?" Maya laughs as Zay and Farkle embrace in her tight hugs.

"Honey Nugget, tonight's all about you and Josh. You get the special treatment, of course," Zay grins as he pulls her along.

"Um, yeah. I kind of figured that since it is our engagement party. And speaking of the party, where's my fiancé?" Maya wonders, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she loves the phrase 'my fiancé'.

"Your fiancé is inside with Lucas. He's been pacing around and dying to see you," Farkle answers as he and Zay pull open the double doors for the blonde who is instantly swept into strong arms.

Squealing in surprise, she lets out a girly giggle before firm lips smash onto hers and the couple shares a sweet kiss.

"Hi, baby," a deep, husky voice murmurs.

"Hi," she whispers, leaning her forehead against his. "Tonight's finally here."

"It is. And it's about damn time I get to show you off and finally celebrate," he declares with everyone cheering in the background. "So fiancée, how about we get this party started?"

"I say, heck yes!" She yells in delight as he spins her around.

"Okay everyone, please take your seats," Riley announces, motioning to the handful of tables. "Maya, Josh, you two have the small center table. Guests, there are name card on the plates. Enjoy!"

Once everyone finds their table and seats, the food is served, conversations fill the room and the guests are having a good time. Riley and Lucas are being the adorable couple they are as they share their meals with each other and feed one another bites of food. Zay and Vanessa are keeping their table entertained by sharing stories and making everyone laugh. And of course, Farkle and Smackle add their theories and statements into everyone's discussions and turn everything into something factual and educational.

Maya and Josh take in the scenes and even though it's an odd combination, they are surrounded by family and friends and it couldn't be more perfect.

OoOoOoOo

The evening carries on with wine and more stories and laughter as everyone is beyond thrilled for the couple, but also enjoying teasing and embarrassing them too. After dessert and more mingling, the crowd starts to die down. As the guest start to leave, they thank the group of friends for putting on a fantastic night and one of Maya's friends she met at an art gallery comments, "I'm so happy for the couple. They're so in love and I bet they have one of those cheesy and cliché love at first sight stories. It's so romantic."

The six friends share an amused look and then burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. We didn't mean to laugh," Riley apologizes, covering her mouth as she catches her breath.

"It's just that, Maya and Josh's relationship was no fairytale," Smackle takes over and continues with that blunt answer as everyone stares at her with wide eyes.

"What are dear Smackle means is that, the two of them had a bumpy road and weren't that fond of one another growing up. But they were young, you know what I mean," Vanessa quickly responds, shifting the story to something a little more pleasant.

"Oh yeah, I totally understand," Jenny nods and then turns to face Riley. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't they get along?"

"It's not that they didn't get along, it was more like they were opposites who clashed at every opportunity. But if you want the whole story, I'm sure Maya and Josh would be happy to share. Maya! Josh!" Riley calls out as she sings their names in a giddy tone.

"You summoned, Princess Dancing Sunshine?" Maya says coolly as she walks up right next to Riley and throws her arm over her best friend's shoulder.

Everyone looks between the smiling blonde and the perplexed brunette as Riley looks over her shoulder and whispers to her uncle, "How much did you let her drink?"

"Almost nothing. She only drank like half her flute of champagne, maybe even less and some water. That's it," Josh answers, almost as stunned as his niece.

"So, she's just in a good mood?" Lucas smirks as his girlfriend is studying her best friend.

"Apparently so," Josh shrugs his shoulders as he's got nothing else to offer.

"How damn! We've got to document this!" Zay exclaims and quickly pulls out his phone.

"Zay," Riley warns as she narrows her eyes at him and stopping his movements.

"Fine," he pouts as Farkle pats his back in comfort.

"Anyways," Josh clears his throat and changes topics. "What's up, Riles?"

"Jenny here, would love to hear your love story," Riley responds with a grin.

"Our love story?" Maya suddenly joins the conversation and then scoffs, "Jen, let me tell you. It was an awkward roller coaster ride from the very beginning."

"It wasn't that bad," Josh tries to reword. "We just had moments of uncertainty."

"Uncertainty my ass," Maya chuckles and then turns around to face her fiancé. "The first time we met, you straight up ignored me."

"Okay. First off I ignored you because you and Riley were singing some ridiculous song. And then, you made fun of my outfit. I was upset!" Josh defends, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh my gosh, we were seven! We had nothing better to do than sing and play! And as for your outfit, you looked like an old man. What ten year old wears something that looks like a sweater vest?" Maya recalls as the group starts to snicker.

"Apparently I did," Josh yells throwing his hands on the air. "I was probably going through a phase. But then, what about when you threw my book in the trash?"

"I was an emotional preteen you just called annoying. I was mad!" Maya justifies. "And okay, what about when I was like fourteen and you ignored me the whole time we were at the Matthews' Christmas party?"

"You were fifteen and I ignored you because you looked so damn beautiful and I couldn't control my feelings. I thought it'd be safer to just stay away," Josh grumbles, not liking the way it came out, but hell, it's the truth.

"Control your feeling? Are you saying you liked me then?" Maya presses, standing right in front of her fiancé and staring up at him.

"Maybe. I didn't exactly know what I was feeling except that, I always thought about you and it made me crazy. I talked myself out of a lot of questioning situations," Josh admits, holding his fiancée's blue eyes.

"So well you thought you could 'maybe' like me, you pushed me away and made me think that you really didn't like me?" Maya continues, tilting her head to the side and scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Well, when you put it that way, you make me sound like a dick. But I guess you're right and I'm sorry I made you think that. I was just stupid and scared. That whole thing was uncharted territory for the both of us," Josh apologizes as everyone is watching the scene unfold in disbelief.

"You can say that again. The whole idea of feelings, especially towards the opposite sex is a weird concept to grasp when you're a teenager. I'm not mad, well not anymore. I'm actually glad we met again and later in our lives. We were grown up and knew what we wanted. I think our past helped us grow into future us. And I like future us. A lot. And even though you are a difficult man, I love you. I think I always have," Maya mutters as Josh reaches for her hands.

"And even though you are a stubborn woman, I think I've always loved you too. I love you more with each passing day," he finishes as he wraps his arms around her waist and she links her fingers behind his neck and they share a loving and passionate kiss.

"Now that, that's a true love story right there," Riley whispers to Jenny who is staring at the happy couple, dabbing the corner of her eyes and nodding softly as that scene so magical.

Lucas kisses Riley's temple and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Zay pulls Vanessa close as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. And Farkle and Smakle hold hands as they're shoulder to shoulder. The couples watch the engaged couple with beaming joy as their fairy tale wasn't quite finished yet and they couldn't be more excited to see what's to come in the near future.

Everyone has their own fairy tale and love story. It may not be like the stories you read about when you were younger, but it doesn't matter. Everyone's story is unique and beautiful. And even though you may need to rewrite it a few times, that okay. That's how life goes. But in the end, it will be your perfect story to tell.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Don't forget to vote on the prompts below! Just leave the number in the review section or PM with ideas! Thanks a bunch!**

 **1\. Lucas' POV when Lilia gets married. Flashbacks with Cory and Riley having similar conversations and featuring John Legend's Love Me Now.**

 **2\. Army Lucas**

 **3\. Boxer Lucas**

 **4\. Joshaya featuring the song Stay by Alessia Cara**

 **5\. Legends by Kelsea Ballerini (probably Rucas, but could be Joshaya)**

 **6\. Ten years after London**

 **And if the one you wanted doesn't get picked, don't worry. I'm still writing them all!**

 **Thank and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! First off I want to thank everyone for all the feedback and votes! I'm so unbelievably grateful for all the support and I seriously love you all!**

 **Here is your early Christmas gift! I wish you all the merriest holiday season!**

 **I had a blast writing the Joshaya backstory and anytime you guys want more of a certain chapter, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

 **There was a clear winner in this vote and I'm so excited for this chapter. This has been on my list for a long time and I happy to finally write it! I hope you all like it and I hope I did it justice. Also, if the one you wanted didn't get picked, don't worry. I will write each one I offered!**

 **The winner is 4 with the song Stay by Alessia Cara and Zedd! If you haven't heard of it, please listen to it! It's one of my favorites!**

 **And lastly for all you Joshaya lovers, I know there were only a few topics for the couple, but I have one in the works! Though you'll have a wait a little bit because there will be a few Rucas one in between.**

 **It's Allie: It's definitely a fairy tale and I couldn't agree more! I'm always one for a happy ending! You are welcome and I was glad to it! Thank you so much and thanks for your vote! Hehe, I know and happy to hear that!**

 **Mads: Aw, thank you so much! I'm happy you found this story and thank you for the vote!**

 **MorganReadsAlot: Of course! I know, lol. Thank you and thanks for your vote! You're too sweet!**

 **someday00293: Thank you so much, glad you liked it! And haha, maybe so…of course and thank you for your vote!**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Thank you for your vote!**

 **Melissa: Right?! I love creating the beginning the way I saw it! And thank you so much!**

 **naelacy: You got it! OMG, right! Like when I first heard the song I immediately thought of them! I love her too and I'm so excited for your series! And there are times I see them together too! And thank you so much!**

 **Laugh instead: Aw…I know right! You're so welcome and thank you too! Thank you for your vote and you're too sweet!**

 **Jen2000: Oh, I'm so with you two. It's definitely a fairytale and of course they do! Thank you, I know and thanks! I will try my absolute hardest to make them crazy in love, though not all my ideas and songs go that direction at first. But you know me and know that I'm all for happy endings. So, I hope you won't be disappointed.**

 **thicc lester: Thank you so much and thanks for your vote!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your votes!**

 **Whenitsover: Exactly! Thank you so much and you're so welcome! And thanks for your vote!**

 **Guest: You're welcome!**

 **volleyballer82: Thank you so much for your vote and thanks!**

 **Ash543: Thank you and right! Lol. Thanks and you're welcome! Thank you for your vote, that's a good point and thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was the type of girl who stayed in between the lines right and wrong. But just barely. She liked to live precariously, most days living right on the edge without a plan and just going where the wind takes her. She was smart, sassy and when she wanted to change things up, sexy. She was young, wanting to always live in the moment, let loose and have some fun. What young person wouldn't want that?

Well, she can tell you at least one person. And truth was, she didn't even know him. But she noticed him right away and was instantly attracted. He was around her age, maybe a year or two older with dark brown hair. His eyes intense, almost smoldering as he glances around the club and she knows he is definitely out of place. But sometimes, being out of place is half the adventure.

She saunters over to the bar where he's seated and slides into the open stool next to him.

"Hi," she greets smoothly and flashes a friendly smile.

"Hey," he repeats and give her a nod.

"Why you sitting by yourself?" She wonders curiously.

"Just not in the socializing mood," he grumbles as he downs his shot of whiskey.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. I guess I'll just go," she finishes and hops down from the chair.

"It's not your fault. And besides, I didn't mind the company," he waves off as he orders another drink. "Also, do you know of any cheap apartments nearby?"

"I'm glad to hear that and um, not really. Sorry," she apologizes as the question takes her by surprise.

"It's cool. I'll find something eventually," he sighs, downing his other drink.

"Actually, I know of a place. It's a little weird considering we don't know each other, but I have an extra room you can stay in," she offers, biting her lip.

"Really? You'd offer your place to a complete stranger?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so. As long as you're not a serial killer, we'll be fine," she chuckles and gives him a big smiles.

"I'm definitely not a serial killer and thanks. I really appreciate it. I'll pay you back somehow," he also smiles as there's something about him that makes her heart beat faster.

They leave the club a few minutes later as she describes the area and he follows her to her place, which isn't too far away. It's a nice building and once inside, he feels like the weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you again for letting me crash for a little bit," he thanks again as she's truly helping him.

"It's no problem. I'll show you your room and we can talk in the morning," she suggests as she leads him down the hallway and opens the first door on the right. She explains a few things and then leaves him to his peace as he feels like this is a good new start. And one he desperately needs.

OoOoOoOo

They talk over breakfast the next morning and he explains his current situation. He recently got fired and doesn't know what to do. He's embarrassed, but she doesn't pity him. Just gives him support and some options to think over. And for a little bit, things work out nicely.

But then they don't. She watches him at his computer for hours on end and it's like he's wanting this part of his life to be over. He hates feeling defeated and she hopes that he somehow gets inspired and it will change his mind. And luckily for him, something does happen. He tells her one night, 'That it's not exactly what he's looking for, but it's a start. And the best one so far'.

In her mind, she's listing thousands of reasons for him not to accept it. But she knows him. Gotten to know him really well over the last few months and she knows that he has to at least try. She tries to counter that they don't need to make 'adult' decisions right now. You're still young and it should be that way for as long as possible. That they can continue having a relaxing moments of drinking beer and wine as they watch the stunning sunrises and sunsets. She knows that she can give him more reasons than he cares to listen to, but in the end, she knows that he's going to leave.

She can see his hesitation in his eyes as he knows that all he has to do this stay, for a little while longer. He tells him to take his time and deciding. That the time will continue to tick by no matter what he chooses, so she advises to him to stay.

She whispers for him to wait a minute as she holds onto his hands and feels the instant spark. The time passes and she just wishes he'd continue to be by her side and in her life. It's really an easy decision to make. All he has to do is stay.

It's a few weeks later and even though she braced herself for the outcome, she won't admit anyone what she and they knew all along. She's not one to form connections with a lot of people, but when she does, she's in it for the long-haul and opens her heart. So, when something happens and things change, she's not the best at detaching herself from them. The days go by and she realizes that she really liked him. They created a certain bond that was real, honest. And he wasn't like any other guy she's known. She had gotten so used to him being around him that she doesn't like being alone, spending the night in the quietness of the apartment that seems bigger than it is and it's at that exact moment that she quickly realizes that she needs him back in her life.

But she also realizes that she has to learn to be her own person without leaning and depending on others. She's the only twenty-three and she doesn't want to feel the pressure of being a 'real adult' just yet. Now don't get her wrong. She's very much an adult with a steady job, but there are some days when she's still trying to figure out life. She likes her lazy days of lounging on her sofa and drinking a glass of wine. She likes staying up all night and viewing the sun rise as it illuminates the sky in soft yellows and dark orange.

She still making her list of why they should take their time. Enjoy the moments they have as nothing is certain. She replays the scene of their last night together every night as she's knows he's leaving every time, but also knows that deep down he can stay a few extra minutes. That he can take his time because it doesn't matter which direction he goes, the time will continue to pass them by. She envisions him standing in front of her, neither of them moving as he links their fingers together and holds on tightly. They know the time is moving around them and the only logical thing to do is for them to be together. She looks into his eyes and silently tell him that she's here, all he has to do is stay.

Her dreams becomes more vivid as there are times she's calmly speaking to him and asking him to stay longer, to stay as long as he needs to. She begged him to think this through. That the time will continue to tick by because you can't stop it. She yells at him to wait a second, their hands connecting in a loving embrace. She smiles so tenderly knowing that they will have to put up a fight as their life doesn't just stop because they want more time together. She murmurs softly, "All you have to do is stay," before she suddenly awakens and feels to many emotions weighting down on her.

OoOoOoOo

It's been well over three months since he left and even though there are days she's still a little gloomy, she knows that's how it's was supposed to end. He has a life and path he has to live and she's doing the same.

It's a rather cool fall day when she's locking up her studio and for some odd reason, she 's felt this uneasiness all day. But, nothing has happened. Well, at least not yet. She's confused and slightly irritated, but hell, she's been in those moods quite often these days. She's picks up dinner, a delicious turkey sandwich from her favorite deli and then heads home, just wanting to kick off her shoes and relax.

She feels nervous as she's walking up the flight of stairs to her apartment and once she opens the door, her purse and sandwich falls to the ground with a loud thud. She doesn't scream, can't, as she stares wide eyed at the uninvited guest.

"Hi," he timidly greets, shifting from side to side and feeling beyond awkward.

"Hello," she replies back, snapping back to reality and keeping her voice as regular as possible.

"I'm sorry to um, drop by unannounced, but it's for a good reason," he utters, finding the courage to explain as her eyes glare at him.

"So you say. But frankly, I don't care," she hisses, picking up all her things and slamming the door shut.

"Maya, come on. Don't get angry with me. We both knew what was going to happen," he tries to reason with her.

"True," she growls. "But we didn't expect was attraction between the two of us. We both felt it, you know how I felt and you left anyways, Josh."

"I left because I needed to. You know I was trying to find work again. And when I finally got an offer, I couldn't refuse it. I need the money. I need to get my life back on track," Josh yells, his voice straining at the end.

"I know that. I know and sadly understand. Why do you think I let you walk away so easily. I cared for you so much, Josh. I felt something with you I never felt before. I get that we are at the point in our lives where we're on our own, but I'm also at the point in my life when I know what I want," Maya exhales deeply, feeling vulnerable and trying to keep some eye contact with Josh to let him know that him being there isn't bothering her.

"And what is it that you want, Maya?" he inquires, holding her softy blue eyes.

Silence fills the apartment as Maya continues to stare back and bite her lower lip, not wanting to admit what she knows he's trying to get out of her.

"Maya," he repeats, taking a step towards her. "Tell me."

"You. I want you," she mumbles and then she notices that they're practically forehead to chin.

"Why?" he wonders, linking their fingers together and bringing them in between their chests.

"Because you're sweet, caring, funny and driven. You have a purpose and I admire that. And why do you think I subtly hinted for you to stay?" She snaps, wanting to take a step back, but finding her feet stuck to the ground.

"I realized that after I left. Your selflessness is what I love about you. You put others before yourself and I was a damn fool," Josh admits. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. But all that is in the past. Which brings me to now. Why are you here?" Maya asks sharply as she finally pushes herself away.

"Because you were right. That job wasn't for me. And honestly, I missed you," he confesses.

"I missed you too. But that doesn't change the fact that you've been gone for months," she retorts.

"I know. But like I said earlier, I needed a secure job and I really need money. So, I had to start from the beginning, again. But this time, things worked out better. Well, at least that part. I'm still working on one last thing," Josh half smiles and hopes this all works out.

"What last thing? You got the job. What else is there?" Maya presses coolly, trying to keep her emotions in check as she's about to lose her mind.

"You. I came back to ask for your forgiveness and to give me another chance. I needed to hear you say that you still want me before I made a complete idiot of myself," Josh states with raw honesty as he just keeps surprising her.

"Josh," Maya sighs, letting her fantasies go and finding logic. "I forgive you. We were roommates and friends. And it's your life. You had to follow your heart and do what's best for you. It's all water under the bridge and at this point, there's nothing can say that's going to change what left between us. Which come on, is pretty nonexistent. We're different from a few months ago."

"I'm glad we're clearing the air and I hope you're forgiving me because you want to. Not to just get this over with. And there is nothing I can say. I thing I have yo say," Josh continues he's never been this anxious.

"Yes, I forgive you because I want to. I know the type of guy you are and you're a good one. And all right, whatever you say," Maya groans.

"I'm not leaving you again," he says without hesitation and with complete openness.

"Really?" Maya murmurs as Josh takes two steps and pulls her into his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and her fingers link behind his neck as for the first time, the two share a kiss that means everything. You can feel the love and know that it's real.

"Yes, really," he beams, moving one hand up to caress her check. "You're always right. All I had to do was stay."

A connection between two people can't be described in words, but you can see it their actions. It's how you know there's something more than what meets the eye. And sometimes, it's a scary feeling to know someone can affect you like that. But, it's also something to be cherished as love always seals the deal.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! I really hoped you all liked this! And, if you ever have ideas feel free to leave it in the review section or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello and Happy New Year! I hope 2018 is starting off well for everyone and I hope this year is a good one for you all. Sending love and well wishes!**

 **I first off want to thank everyone for your endless support and ideas! They help me grow as a writer and expand my vision. I know last chapter wasn't what some of you were expecting and to be honest, I wasn't expecting it either. I had an idea when I first heard the song, but then I started writing and you got what was posted.**

 **Now I did like the chapter, but I agree that it was a little sad. And for everyone who knows me and my writing knows that I love happy ending so know that when Josh came back, he's back for good. I know you guys love Joshaya, and I do too, but my vision for them is different from Rucas so there stories will be different, more complex in a way and I hope you guys will stick around for that.**

 **And for my Joshaya fans, I have two chapters in the works that are happier and I know you'll love!**

 **Ash543: It's a good song and catchy. It was and yes he did. Don't worry, he stayed.**

 **It's Allie: Yes, it was and I'm sorry for that. Aw…sorry. It does and I wrote it as he needed to find himself. He needed to be able to survive on his own and sometimes, that means leaving until you feel worthy.**

 **Jen2000: It did and I'm sorry. That's true and they are!**

 **Laugh instead: It was and he did! And worry, he will.**

 **And I don't want to give too much away about this chapter, but if there is anything incorrect about what I wrote, I deeply apologize. I tried to keep things as accurate as possible, but there is a lot of stuff online and at some point, I just stopped and went what I believed. I am a supporter to all service men and women and I thank them for their service.**

 **Also, shout out to somuchlovexoxo for this idea!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Guest Speaker Day at Abigail Adams High was usually the day where the students took it as an opportunity to sit back and relax. And really, it's pretty close to the truth. In every class there was a speaker from a different occupation who spoke openly about their field of expertise. Some speakers, like the doctors and police officers were exciting to listen to as their stories were thrilling and full of nonstop action. Others were a bit of a snooze fest, and it's no disrespect to guest. It's just, listening to a CEO talk about profits and all that can only interest you for so long. And then there were those select few who not only made an impact in the world, but their lives changed from the job they did. Like the army recruiter Lucas Friar met in gym class.

Captain Steven Hudson was a highly renowned officer who not only fought in the war, during hard times and has the medals to show for it, but he was also nice with the mixture of tough love attitude. Lucas really admired him. Not only for what he's done for the country and the sacrifices he's made, but for what he stands for and his belief in people and the changes that can happen if we all work as one. The stories were as real as they could get and Captain Hudson never strayed from the truth. He was bluntly honest, but passionate about his work. And as he listens to the stories, the questions being asked and thinking that Captain Hudson's characteristics and enthusiasm for life reminds him of his beautiful girlfriend, Riley, one thought came to mind and it's one he never thought of before. Until now.

He takes a flier that's on the small table by the door on his way out and knows he has a lot of decisions to make. He knows for some people, they join the army to find a purpose. To get their lives back on track. Others do it for the pride and glory. Wearing the uniform is a sign honor. And for the rest, they join to serve and protect. To put others first and make the world a safer place.

OoOoOoOo

For the next week, his mind can't focus as he's so consumed with the idea of enlisting. It's a major commitment and even though he feels the need to do it, there are a few other obstacles standing in his way. He wants and needs to talk to someone, but his parents, Riley, Zay and all his other friends are out of the question because he knows how they will react. His parents would cry and fight him in the idea at every turn. Riley would either react the same way as his parents or support him and then become withdrawn. Probably the latter. And all his friends would have different opinions and that would only lead to more confusion. He didn't know what to do, but the more he thought about it, one person finally came to mind. He trusted and respected their viewpoint and judgment almost as much as his parents and knew they could help him. Or at least make things a little easier.

He rounds the corner after school as he sees all his friends gathered around his locker. They're laughing about something, probably Zay telling another random story and the scene of everyone so happy brings a smile to his face. But he's still at a crossroad and time is ticking by.

"Hey, Luke! We're heading to Topanga's to study. You in?" he hears Zay yell at him as he's making his way over.

"Sorry. I can't today," he apologizes, walking over to Riley and wrapping his arm around her waist as he brings her close to him.

"Is everything okay?" she wonders gently, looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Everything's fine. I'm just retaking a test," he mumbles.

"What test?" Farkle questions in curiosity.

"Mr. Jones AP English exam," he answers swiftly, but casually.

"Good luck. And if you finish early, you can still come to Topanga's. We'll probably be there a while," Riley smiles, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Riles. And I probably will," Lucas nods with a small smile as everyone waves goodbye and heads towards the door.

Riley looks over her shoulder one last time and blows him a kiss as he catches it and knows he has to do the right thing. Not just for him, but for her too.

Once his friends are gone, he turns around and heads back down the hallway, but instead to going to his English class he goes in the opposite direction. Of course he feels bad for lying, he actually passed with an eighty-nine, but this is the way it has to be. For now.

The lights are still on when he arrives at the door and after taking a few deep breaths, he knocks twice. The professional voice calls out that the door open and as he steps inside, panic fills his body and he's met with a surprised expression as the person gets up from their desk and walks towards him.

"Mister Friar, I'm surprised to see you. Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" the person questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I need to talk to someone neutral and fair. I need to talk to you about something really important," Lucas exhales, walking further inside the classroom and taking a seat in his normal chair.

"Important you say?" the person presses, crossing their arms over their chest. "Does this have something to do with Riley?"

"Yes, some of it does involve Riley," Lucas mumbles, looking down at his desk and then looking up to see glaring eyes.

"What did you do?" the voice booms, startling Lucas.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Matthews. Just please, hear me out," Lucas yells desperately.

Cory drops his arms when he sees the conflicted expression on Lucas' face and knows that this matter is serious. He calms down as Lucas came to him for help, not to be scolded.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. Go ahead and explain what's wrong," Cory says with concern and support.

"Last month at guess speaker day, I met Captain Hudson with the United States Army and he sparked an interest in me," Lucas sighs as he covers his face with his hands.

"That's a good thing. The guests are supposed to intrigue students in their selected field. There's nothing wrong with that," Cory replies with a smile and not understanding the full message.

"I know that. But Mr. Matthews, you're missing the point of the story," Lucas snaps as he's losing patience.

"Okay and what's the point?" Cory retorts, leaning back against his desk.

"Captain Hudson made me want to join the Army after high school," Lucas announces as it sounds a little weird hearing it spoken out loud for the first time.

Cory stares wide eyed at the young man and for once is speechless. This is information he never expected to hear, but it's Lucas and he knows the kind of guy he is. "Oh, wow. Okay, so you're enlisting. That's a brave thing, son. And honorable. What do you need help with? Do you want me to talk you out of it? Talk to your parents about it? Write a letter of recommendation?" Cory starts to list off.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what to do," Lucas whispers, looking Cory in the eyes.

"You know what to do, Lucas. You follow your heart. If this is something you want to do, do it. Go for it. You're seniors this year and the real world is right around the corner. Your lives are about to start and change in less than eight months. We will support you if this is your decision and I know someone will wait for you too. It's all up to you. We believe in you. Now, you just have to believe in yourself. My door is always open if you need or want to talk some more," Cory finishes as he walks over to Lucas and pats his shoulder in comfort and reassurance.

OoOoOoOo

It's finally a new year and as the group of six is finishing up their college applications, one of them is still debating their future, but ultimately comes to a decision one night when something just clicks. It's the right thing to do and they're ready for it.

Weeks later when the college craze dies down, the group of friends are at Topanga's and sharing all the schools they applied to. Riley and Maya applied mostly to schools in New York, with the addition of Riley applying to New Jersey and Texas and Maya to California. Farkle and Smakle also stayed local, with the addition some of the best schools in England. Zay applied to schools in his hometowns, New York and Texas. And when everyone looks at Lucas, he feels sweat building on his forehead, his palms reacting the same way and then he finally blurts out, "I'm enlisting in the Army."

Silence fills the air around the six for a few seconds before Riley is the first to snap out of her shock as she reaches over to take Lucas' hand in hers and whispers, "I'm proud of you, Lucas. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything. Anything for you, Riley," he declares sincerely as he pulls her close and hugs her tightly.

"Come home," she murmurs into his neck.

"Always. I'll always come home to you. I love you," Lucas promises as they share a kiss that's filled with so many emotions.

"I love you too," Riley beams once they separate and all their friends embrace the couple in his hugs and support.

OoOoOoOo

Months go by and graduation is upon the group as everyone is trying to hold onto these last few precious moments. Lucas will be the first one to leave as his training starts in just two weeks. And Farkle and Smakle will be following close behind as they are both heading off to Cambridge and Oxford, respectively. The last three are all staying local as Riley is going to Columbia, Maya at Cooper Union (for the Advancement of Science and Art) and Zay is at New York Institute of Technology.

"So, this is it? Our last few days and weeks of being together before we venture out into the real world?" Farkle announces days after their huge combined graduation party that their parents put together.

"It is. And we're going to make the most of it. But know that no matter how far apart we are, we're still best friends. And family," Riley states firmly, but also with heart and love as they've been together for a long time. They are the core six after all.

"Friends and family," Maya agrees with her best friend and grins happily as they share a group hug.

Over the next few days the group of friends are practically attached at the hip, spending days and nights together, building stronger bonds and creating more memories...until the day finally arrives.

Everyone's at the airport and trying real hard not to cry because Lucas doesn't need to see them all sad. This day is hard enough as it is. But, it doesn't last long as Riley can't hold it together for longer than a few minutes.

"Riles, baby. Please don't cry. I can't leave you when you're like this," Lucas sighs sadly, feeling helpless and like he's been punched in the gut a couple of times as he's rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong, but you know how I get sometimes. And you are leaving, even if I'm a sobbing mess and have to force you on that plane. This is your future and you're going to be the hero we all know you are. I love you. Just, be careful," Riley smiles with pride as she wipes her cheeks and then jumps into Lucas' arms.

"I love you more. And I promise to write you whenever I can. I'll write all of you," Lucas proclaims, hugging Riley tighter and looking over her shoulder to their friends.

"You better," Zay states, giving his best friend a nod as everyone smiles and nods too as they can't believe this is real. But they believe in him. And have faith that he'll serve to protect at any cost. That's just who he is.

The couple finally releases from their loving embrace and Lucas goes around to hug everyone goodbye and whispers in their ears, "Thank you for being an amazing friend. And please, take care of Riley for me," as they hear the pain and love in his voice.

Of course they all promise and when he glances down at his watch, he knows it's time to go. He motions to his friend for one last group hug, then hugs his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Auggie, Ava and then leans down and gives Riley one last kiss before picking up his duffle bag and heading to security.

The group watches as he gets further and further away. He only glancing back briefly and they wait until they can't see him anymore as he's blended into the crowd. And then, the realization hits them. Life is starting for all of them and Lucas is putting his life on the line. They aren't kids anymore and they are all about to stand alone for the first time in years. And that, that's a terrifying thought.

But before they have time to dwell on the notion, they know that life is continuing on no matter how they'll feeling and they just have to move with it.

OoOoOoOo

Farkle and Smakle leave a week later and Riley, Maya and Zay start packing to move into their new dorms. Life gets hectic after that and it would considering college is a change for everyone and just when things started to get too much, Riley receives her first letter from Lucas who is stationed at Fort Benning. Quickly ripping the envelope, she pulls out the single sheet of paper that reads,

 _"Riley, my love. I'm sorry I haven't written you more often, but the days are long and I find myself physically exhaust every day. The army life is not for the weak, but with hard work and dedication comes honor. I'm going to be the best for me and for you. I hope you're settling into Columbia well and things aren't too bad. I'll try to write more later, but if I don't, I'll be home for Thanksgiving. Stay strong and I love you, beautiful._

 _Love Lucas."_

Though it's short, it makes her cry and her heart is filled with love and heartache. But he's one of the good guys and they will be together soon enough.

College is a mixture of excitement and fear. The classes are intense and the people are interesting, but with their future on the line, they make the most with what they have and dive in. The first semester is almost torture as everyone is getting used to a new lifestyle, but they're all looking forward to the break that's coming up. Lucas, Farkle and Smakle will all be home and they'll be together again. Which is the pick me up everyone needs.

OoOoOoOo

The Matthews' host Thanksgiving and the apartment is filled with all their loved ones as they have a lot to be thankful for. Talking about everyone's life took up most of the night as everyone was catching up and enjoyed hearing stories. But what everyone was most interested in was what Lucas' his next step is.

"So, with basic training out of the way, are you going to be deployed?" Farkle asked straightforwardly.

"Dude!" Maya hisses, glaring at their genius friend.

"What? We were all thinking it," Farkle retorts, being honest.

"I'm sure you were and I guess now is a good time to let you all know that I'm going back to basic training and getting trained in AIT which is advanced individual training for combat," Lucas shares, looking around the room at everyone.

"When?" Zay wonders, feeling conflicted emotions.

"In two days. I only got this leave because I was originally scheduled for just basic training. But my training officer said I'd be a good fit for this other training and offered me this towards the end of basic. And, I agreed," Lucas replies, shifting his attention to his girlfriend who hasn't said anything. "Riley?"

"I'm proud of you, Lucas. I'll just miss you," Riley mumbles, catching his green as she caresses his cheek.

"I'll miss you too. So much. I'll miss all of you," Lucas admits as he looks around at his friends who have stood by him through thick and thin and made him a better person. Words can't describe how grateful he is to be surrounded by amazing people.

"We miss you too, bro. Be safe and go be that damn hero," Zay grins as everyone chuckles and agrees.

That night, with a certain amount of sadness looming in the air, the group thought that they understood that their lives were going in different directions and that faith was the most important thing they needed to continuously have. But life, life is never one pace. It's inconsistent and either keeps you on your toes or knocks you down. And this, this is going to be their biggest test.

OoOoOoOo

Lucas has been gone for five months with little communication to anymore. Everyone knew he was busy, but they were all very worried. The only thing that kind of helped was their studies kept them occupied so they couldn't constantly think about Lucas. And on top of all that, they were almost done with their first year of college and would be back in New York for the summer and this would be the first time Lucas wouldn't be there. They missed him, but always thought positively.

Three weeks later they were all officially done with freshman year and hanging out in Topanga's when the door opens and Lucas walks in, still dressed in his training uniform. Silence completely fills the air as everyone stops what they are doing and focuses on the group in the center of the room. Strangers smile and silently thank the young man for his service as they can all see what a special moment this is.

All their jaws drop to the floor as the group of five stay frozen in their seats as they cannot believe what they are seeing. It's like a dream to see their friend standing there, looking more mature, sporting a tan and definitely more fit.

"Hi guys," Lucas greets softly a few minutes later to break the silence he created as Riley cries and literally runs and jumps onto him.

He catches her with ease and holds her tight, inhaling and savoring her strawberry shampoo, happy and relieved to be back. At least for now.

"What are you doing here?" Riley whispers, holding his face in her hands.

"I'm done with training and waiting for further instructions. I'm home for a little while," he replies with a smile as he leans forward and kisses her lips gently.

"How soon will you hear something?" Riley wonders, laying her check against his.

"Maybe a few months?" Lucas answers as that's all he has right now.

"Then we'll enjoy every second of it," Riley promises, kissing him one last time before slipping out of his arms so their friends could welcome him back.

And from that moment on, the group was inseparable. They hung out every single day and every night until Farkle and Smakle have to leave. It was nice to be in their own world again. Even with two people missing, that didn't stop the FaceTime and Skype calls. They have a bond that can't be broken.

OoOoOoOo

It is the beginning of month two and with everyone heading back to school, Lucas decides to get a part-time job at Topanga's to keep busy between working out and staying sharp. Things were good. He felt like a normal twenty year old. Until things turned around. He got assigned and was being deployed in a matter of days. It's a 'special mission' in the Middle East. He infantry, he's trained in weapons and he knows what he signed up for. He just doesn't want to leave everyone so soon. But he's a solider first.

The night before deployment, he has dinner with his family, the Matthews', the Babineaux's, the Hart-Hunters and FaceTimed Farkle and Smakle. Everyone special in his life was there for him and it was the perfect send off. A memory he'll hold close to his heart when he's in the middle of nowhere and fighting to protect his country and unit. And Riley, his beautiful and amazing Riley, gives him her favorite picture of the two of them and that, that gives him a reason to come home.

OoOoOoOo

The unit arrives in the dead of night and lives in small bunkers that were hidden behind tress and greenery. The mission is for a year and past a certain point, the days started to blend together. Lucas tries to write back home as much as possible but sometimes, it's months before he gets anything out. He's become close with everyone in his unit and he understands the deep, unspoken brotherly/sisterly love and code. They have each other's backs and no person gets left behind. He's had a few encounters with the 'enemy' and luckily hasn't had to kill anymore. But he's seen unspeakable things and death and it affects you all around.

On a relatively calm day, the Commanding Officer informs the unit that their year is up, but most of the group decides to continue on, Lucas included. He knows everyone back home is expecting him to return soon, but he couldn't leave. Not yet. He writes letters to everyone, explaining his decision and as he worries about their responses, they all reply back the same thing. "To be safe and come home soon."

OoOoOoOo

The second year goes by faster, the Army life becoming a part of who he is and he's changed. In ways he can't describe. Some of it's good. Some parts, not so much. But he's still Lucas and has a purpose after the army. And when their year is up again, a bigger amount of group decided to head home. They have family's waiting for them and Lucas stands back to let them go ahead of him.

With few men left, Lucas decides to stay longer, just until a new unit could be sent out to take their place. He was told it'd be about a month for the new unit to come. But somehow, the months got pushed back to three and on top of that, they were new recruits, fresh out of training and had to be brought up to speed on the mission they've been working so hard on. That process seemed to take the longest, some recruits not lasting long and his stay was extended another five months as another unit with experience came in and allowed the original group to be released.

With no concept of time and exhausted from the heat and work, he realizes Riley's graduation is in one day as he glances at the calendar in the chopper that's taking them home. And even though he's sad to miss such a big and amazing moment, his surprise homecoming will even it all out.

The fifteen hour flight home is quiet as everyone sleeps and relaxes. They have a lot on their minds and it will be quite an adjustment to get back into civilian life after all they've done and seen. But, he has a good support system and he hopes for a normal life as soon as possible.

When they arrive back to base, they are greeted with a huge welcoming from everyone's family and friends' and Lucas is startled to see his parents. But he's also very glad.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you guys!" he smiles, hugging them both tightly and starts to cry.

"We're so happy to see you too and to have you back home, Sweetheart," his mother Allison cries as she continues to hugs him and doesn't let go. "And Farkle told us. We know you wanted to surprise everyone, but we have a surprise for you!"

"What surprise?" Lucas questions with raised eyebrows as he hands his mother a tissue from his bag.

"This," Allison grins as she hands him an envelope.

Lucas looks at the envelope skeptically, but quickly rips it open and stares at the tickets in shock. "Is this real?" he wonders, not believing his eyes.

"It is and we have to get a move on. Mr. Minkus set everything up for us," Lucas' father, Mitch says as they get to use Minkus' private jet to fly back to New York.

Waking through the airport to get to the special tarmac, strangers thank Lucas for his service as he's still in uniform and it's a proud moment. He's doing something good for everyone. He's protecting this world they all love. And, he doesn't know how Farkle did it, but he's thankful, grateful and owes his friends so much. He has a ticket so he can surprise Riley and see her graduate and it's the best feeling in the world.

They family arrives with little time to spare as his parents give him one last hug and head off to meet the others. No one else knows about the surprise and he can't wait. The crowd is heavy and he loses his parent's in a blink of an eye, but it doesn't matter. He follows the crowd and once inside the gated area, he stays towards the back not wanting to be a distraction as he's still in his uniform.

He spots the Matthews' fairly quickly among the sea of people as they're chatting with his parent and their friends and he smiles along until the ceremony starts and his attention focuses on his true love. He can't take his eyes off of her as she looks stunning, even in her graduation gown. She beautiful no matter what she wears.

The ceremony is longer than he expected as there a lot of students graduating, but once it's all over, he follows his girlfriend's movements as she excitedly weaves between people and runs over to her family. They all shares hugs and congratulatory praises and when she's almost done thanking the group, he makes his move. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are talking with his parents and Riley is talking animatedly to Maya and Josh and notices no one really paying attention to him. Which is a good thing.

He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves and then applauses in a deep voice, "Congratulations, Riles."

Everyone stops talking and stares at him in shock and surprise. Smiles and tears swiftly replace their first emotions as Riley throws herself into his arms and there's nothing more perfect than having her in his arms where she belongs and being back in her life. He's missed her and everything about her.

"Lucas, when did you get back?" Riley whispers in his ear as she kisses him all over his face.

"This morning. Luck was on our side," he answers, giving her a proper kiss.

"How long are you back for?" she asks softly.

"For a while. I served my time and I have time off to work on my schooling, but I'm infantry. We're always on call," Lucas responds simply.

"We'll deal with all that when the time comes. Right now, I'm just happy that you're here and that you kept your promise," Riley beams with love.

Lucas' reaction is the same. He loves her. Always has and always will. He holds her close as she's still in his arms, caresses her cheek lovingly and vows, "I'll always keep my promise to you and I'll always come home to you."

The sacrifices soldiers, officers and service men and woman make is tremendous. They put their lives on the line every day so we can be safe. They leave family behind for months to years and sometimes, they see traumatic things that changes them. It's a tough life, but they are incredible people for doing what they do. Thanks and gratitude don't seem like enough, but it's all we can offer. And the love and support from family and friends mean more to them than you'll ever know. So, thank you to everyone who is a hero.

* * *

 **So, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think. Also, if you have suggestion, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! First off, I want to apologize for not updating this in a while. Things got busy and life just kept coming. I'll to update this as often as I can, but no promises.**

 _ **PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW!**_

 **Secondly, updated all my other stories so if you follow them and haven't yet, check out 'Wild Side' and 'Changing Stokes'. 'Complicated Web' will be up soon!**

 **Thirdly, for all my Joshaya fans and Rucas fans, I started a new story, I know, I know…but this one has both couples! It's called 'Hard Hits' so please, check it! I'm sure you'll like it!**

 **And lastly, this one shot is for my Joshaya fans. Sorry it's been a while. Hope you like it!**

 **Laugh instead: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! That's true friendship and true guidance. Me too and right! The perfect ending!**

 **volleyballer82: Aw, thank you so much on all accounts! I'm so happy to hear that!**

 **Ash543: Aw, thank you so much and me too, perfect ending!**

 **It's Allie: Aw, thank you so much! Me too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just one of those days when she was constantly on the move. First, she had to move out of her apartment for a few weeks because of a freak fire accident a couple of floors below her. Secondly, her work schedule has been jammed packed, leaving her with absolutely no time to have a life or time to herself. And lastly, with her artwork now being shown in high end hotels, restaurants and businesses, buyers were lining up for purchases and consultants were wanting to meet with her. Which leads us to right now.

She's sitting in a way too overpriced restaurant and meeting with a potential client who wants her to paint something 'magnificent' for his wife. His offer is very, very generous. More than she'd make on two separate pieces. The money is definitely something she could use, but the timing isn't right.

His speech is too long for her liking, but she listens politely until she expresses her reservations and dilemma. "Mr. Yates, I appreciate the offer. I really do. I'm very honored you asked me to do this piece for your wife, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to get to it in time. My schedule is very busy."

"I understand, Ms. Hart, believe me. When you run your own business it becomes your life. But when an opportunity like this comes around, sometimes you have to decide what's best for you instead of doing what's right. I know that sounds harsh, but we all still have to make a living, right?" Mr. Yates states bluntly and like a true business man.

"That is true, but I'd also like to think I have morals too. Can I think about this and get back to you within a few days?" Maya tries to bargain.

"Of course. Two days, Ms. Hart and I look forward to hearing back from you," Mr. Yates with a nod and smile.

"Thank you," Maya smiles, returning the gesture and then grabs her purse and leaves the table.

The whole walk to the exit, she mumbles under her breath about rich people and their stupid lives and once outside, she spots a cab pulling up to the curb and immediately rushes for it thinking her luck is changing.

To the left of her, the guy who ordered the cab, watches in shock, but amusement as a short blonde gets into the car. Well, this will be one interesting ride.

Maya is about to slam the door shut, wanting to go back to her studio to paint and relieve some stress, when it doesn't move. Confused, she looks to her right to see a guy around her age, dressed in a suit and smiling down on her. Creep.

"Um, can I help you?" she questions in a slightly rude tone.

"No. But can I help you? You just stole my cab," he explains, the easy smile never leaving his face.

"This is your cab?" Maya repeats, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"I believe so. Excuse me, sir, are you picking up Joshua?" the guy asks, poking his head inside the car.

"Yep. And you two better figure this situation out fast. I'm on the clock and need to make money," the taxi driver grunts.

"Of course, sir. My apologies," the guy now known as Joshua speaks with sincerity and then turns to face to blonde and adds, "Is it okay if we share the cab?"

"Yeah, that's fine. And I'm sorry for stealing your ride. It's been a long day," Maya sighs with a half-smile as she slides over to the other side.

"Trust me, I can relate. Where to?" Josh probes with a friendly smile.

"Oh. 6th Avenue, please," Maya tells the driver.

"Got it," the driver nods and then pulls into traffic.

The ride isn't too long, the two customers in the back keeping to themselves and when they arrive in front of an apartment building, Maya takes out her wallet and starts to pay the driver before Josh gently pushes her hand down.

"It's on me," he offers.

"No, that's okay. I can pay my own way. And besides, I did intrude on your ride," Maya counters, confused and uncomfortable by the stranger's kind gesture.

"Please, I insist. And if you tell me your name, we'll call it even," Josh continues with that damn dashing smile.

Maya stares at the man, raises an eyebrow question, but gives in as the deal sounds fair. "I'm Maya."

"It's nice to meet you Maya. Maybe we'll see each other again," Josh says coolly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Joshua. Thank you for the ride, but unfortunately, you and I don't run in the same circles so I doubt it. Bye," Maya quickly end their conversation as she jumps out of the cab.

Josh watches the blonde firecracker walk up the steps leading to her apartment, her hips swaying and increasing his heart rate and he's ninety percent sure she's doing it on purpose. Well, game on.

OoOoOoOo

For the next two weeks he's busy with work and having his clients depending on him, but at random times of the day, he thinks of Maya. It's a weird feeling considering she's practically a stranger to him, but he can't deny that he's intrigued by her. And he wants to believe in fate and that he'll see her again.

But day after day, he's stuck in his routine. He's either holed up in his office, having lunch with clients or rushing over to the courthouse and he guesses this is what happens when you choose your career over personal fun. Now, he's not a boring man by any means, but he keeps his 'dates' casual and they never last very long. But right now, he wants something more. He wants that happy ending everyone always talks about.

OoOoOoOo

It's now two months later when he strolls into his favorite coffee shop, needing his caffeine fix. The baristas there know his order and once he pays, he moves out of line and instantly spots the familiar female sitting by the window. He speedily starts to walk over her, but stops midway. He's acting like they are friends, which they clearly aren't. Hell, he doesn't even know girl. But he can't stop thinking about her. Creepy? Yes. Would this stop any time soon? Who knows. Is he willing to take a chance? You better believe it.

"Morning, Maya," he finds himself greeting her as he walks up to her table.

"Oh, um. Hi, Joshua," she replies back, her smile nervous and her blue eyes drawing him in.

Yep, it's definitely the eyes that get to him. "Josh, please. And I'm sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to say hello," he replies and feels like an idiot.

"It's not a problem. And if you want, you can join me for a little bit," Maya offers softly, a pink hue coloring her cheeks.

"I would like to. Thank you," Josh agrees immediately and then signals for her to wait one second as he goes to get his coffee.

The two quickly form a small 'relationship' and end up talking for over an hour. He learns that she's an artist, though not very well known at the moment and that she has quite the personality. He sees the happiness in her eyes when she talks about her friends and the love in her heart when she talks about her family. And she learns that he's a lawyer. He's one of the good guys who is loyal and will fight for you. She sees the wisdom in his eyes and the young man in his smile. She finds that and him very charming. They are total opposites, but somehow they find this connection that makes them feel things they never expected.

The buzzing from Josh's phone startles him and pauses their conversation as he's amazed at how late he is.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he swiftly announces, downing the rest of his coffee and putting his jacket back on.

"No apologies necessary. I know you're a busy man. I'll see you around, Josh," Maya waves at him as he rushes to the door.

He runs down the street and once he gets to his building, he realizes that he has no way of contacting her. That he may never see her again. It's not like he can hang around the coffee shop every day and hope she'll come.

"Damn it! I'm stupider than before," he groans under his breath as he stomps to the elevators.

He pouts throughout the whole meeting and when he's walking back to his office, his friend and coworker stops him, calling out with a smirk, "Hey, Matthews. You okay?"

"Fine," Josh snaps back.

"Nah, you're lying. What's is it? You lose a case? No, can't be. You're on fire right now. Did you get into with another lawyer? Possibly, but you're too professional to actually argue with or fight someone outside the courtroom. Ah, I think I know what it is. You got problems with your lady and or date!" his friend lists off, laughing happily.

"Fuck off, Drew," Josh hisses.

"Chill, dude. What happened?" Drew questions, putting his hands up in surrender and changing his tone to a softer voice.

"I met this girl over two month ago and I can't stop thinking about her. And today I finally ran into her, but had to leave in the middle of our conversation and without getting her number," Josh explains, running a hand down his face.

"Sorry, bro. That sucks. But you do know we live in the age of technology. If you know certain things about her, google her," Drew suggest simply.

"Isn't that a little, I don't know, strange?" Josh probes with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, but only if you become obsessed or something. Which you aren't, right?" Drew clarifies, eyeing his friend with a serious expression.

"Of course not, you moron," Josh roars. "I'm only going to search for her so I can find some way to contact her. Maybe email her or something," then shrugs his shoulders.

"Ooh, email. Nice. Not too personal, but personal enough to start something. I wish you luck," Drew nods with a smile and approval as he pays Josh's shoulder before walking away.

And so for the rest of the day, Josh goes through every search that could have potential until finally finding something solid. It's her website, 'YourHartsDesire', and as he glances over her page, he comes across an art showing for next weekend. And this, this is the sign he needed. Would it be weird to show up at her showing without really knowing her? Sure. Was he willing to take another chance? Absolutely.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next week he searches for her work and finds a few of her pieces. They are incredible. They all have a meaning and show a different side of beauty. She's talented and stands for something outside the box. This is another reason why he feels something for her. Why he wants to see her again.

When he arrives at the gallery on the opposite side of town, he's first surprised at how many art pieces there are. All the walls are covered and these people deserve to have their work shown. Secondly, with the huge crowd, he's worried he won't be able to find Maya. But it's like his body can sense her presence as he turns to his right and sees her talking with a group of people. She's stunning in her royal blue lace dress and when she finally registers the feeling of someone looking at her, she slowly turns to meet his stare with shock and then a welcoming smile.

She talks with her friends for a few minutes longer before walking over to him, nerves and happiness filling every pore of her body.

"Hi," he grins when she right in front of him.

"Hi," she copies, her blush in full effect.

"I'm, uh, sorry for, um, showing up, but I had to see you again?" Josh stutters out and gently explains, trying not appear as a stocker.

"It's fine. I'm actually glad you're here," Maya smiles with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really?" Josh asks in surprise.

"Yes, really. It's nice to see a familiar face in the chaos," Maya retorts as Josh's smiles falls slightly. "And maybe if you hang around till the end, we can exchange numbers or something," adding the quick remark and a wink as she walks away.

Josh lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head as this girl will be the death of him. Of course he stays until the end and he does in fact by one of her paintings too. They finally get to talk and with her suggesting what he wanted when he left the coffee shop, it seems like they both want the same thing. And that, that is music to his ears. He waves goodbye to the last few guests and once they're finally alone, she beams up at him with relief and joy as she inquires, "So, what'd you think of tonight?"

"Amazing. You are a talented bunch and I couldn't help myself. I bought the picture of the bridge," Josh shares with a sly grin.

"Ah! You're my mysterious JM?! Thank you. Though you didn't need to do that," Maya tells him with a knowing look.

"I know, but I wanted to. I really like the picture. And I hope I'm not coming on to strong, but I'd like to ask you out too. It's doesn't need to be a date. We could just meet for coffee. Or lunch?" Josh offers with a hopeful smile.

"That, that sounds nice," Maya nods in agreement as they exchange numbers.

"Great! I'll call you in a few days?" Josh says, the remark coming out as more of a question.

"A few days is good. Thank you," Maya settles, extending her hand for an awkward handshake.

Josh accepts the gesture and kisses her hand before murmuring, "Goodnight, Maya," and walking out the door with his head held high.

OoOoOoOo

True to his words, he calls three days later and they meet up for coffee. This becomes their thing for the next month as its simple, friendly and there's no pressure. They have formed a comfortable and steady relationship and then they finally upgrade to dinner. Some dinners are casual and pleasant in relaxed settings, others are more upscale and fancy. But no matter what type of date it is, they enjoy each other's company and find that each time they see one another, they are falling deeper and deeper 'in love'.

After seeing each other for over three months, Josh asks Maya the question she's been waiting for a while now and when she excitedly agrees, they seal the deal with an earth shattering kiss they felt throughout their whole bodies. It's a connection like no other and they couldn't be happier to have someone they care about and love with all their hearts.

OoOoOoOo

They've been dating for over six months when he introduces her to his family during a small get together. His brothers welcome her with open arms and his sister and sister in law approve too. Their smiles and subtle thumbs up make him beam with pride. He's over the moon and comforted his family likes her so much and it's moments like this that he loves her even more. And yes, you heard correctly. He loves Maya. He loves her with everything in him and seeing how easily she fits with his family, he's excited for their future.

When the couple is getting ready to leave, his niece Riley, who's only a few years younger than him and Maya, hugs him tightly and whispers, "I like her. She's a keeper, so don't mess up."

"I know she is and I'll try not to," he responds with a smile as he kisses her cheek.

And for the most part, they're a good couple. Great even. They balance each other out, but that doesn't mean everything is perfect. His work takes time away from her and their relationship, while her work sometimes puts her in a slump. But they care about each other. Love each other. And most importantly, lean on each other when times get tough. That's how relationships work.

OoOoOoOo

They've been together now for a year and half and as the couple is in the middle of the madness on New Year's Eve, Josh bends down on one knee, takes Maya's hand in his and requests the most important question of his life.

"Maya, there are so many words that can describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you. But the one thing sticks out the most is forever. I see my forever with you. I want forever with you. You make me so happy that all I can think about is you and I count down the minutes until we're together again. I need you in my life today, tomorrow and forever. You are my forever, so will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

"Oh my gosh," Maya mutters, trying to formulate coherent words. "Oh, god."

"My, breathe for me baby," Josh gently coos as he runs his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yes," she finally replies after seconds of silence.

"Yes?" Josh repeats, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes!" Maya shouts with glee as Josh quickly slides the ring on her finger and then lifts her up and spins her around.

"I love you," he whispers before kissing her with all his love.

"I love you too. Wow, look at us, starting the year off right," Maya teases with a huge grin. "And just so you know, you stole my heart the second you stuck your head in the cab."

"Damn right we are. And if it makes you feel any better, I may have stolen your heart, but you're stealing me last name," Josh points out with a satisfied smirk.

"Well then, it looks like we both lost. And won. It's an even trade to me," Maya laughs as her fiancé places her feet back on the ground and gives her a sweet kiss.

The moment you meet the one, it doesn't matter who took the first step, who stole whose heart and who won in the end because at the end of the day, love is love. You're both winners because you have each other and that's all you'll ever need. It's that simple. And who doesn't love love, right?!

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Thanks again for hanging around. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, leave me a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the support on this series!**

 **One quick thing about this chapter...This has been sitting in draft box for some time now so I apologize if it's a little rusty. I really only edited it. Also I'm terrible with ages and time jumps so this may be a little off and slightly confusing, but I think you'll like it nonetheless! Or at least I hope so...**

 **Also, for those of you who might have missed it, I updated Hard Hits a few weeks ago and just updated Changing Strokes! For those of you who are waiting for my other stories, Hard Hits and or Changing Strokes will probably be up again soon since they're my most followed/reviewed with Complicated Web after that. Greatest Team will be somewhere in between that and then Wild Side will round it out as I have slight writers block with that. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Laugh instead: No worries, I understood what you meant and right? That was pretty easy! And definitely fate was on their side! I'm glad you liked it and you're so welcome!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it and yep, a simple cab sealed the deal! It was a really cute idea that I knew would work fine them!**

 **Ash543: Lol, yeah I guess it is weird. Thank you and I'm glad you liked it. And of course!**

 **Whenitsover: Oh she should definitely thank him and that's so true! Thank you!**

 **Joshaya: Thank you!**

 **It's Allie: Lol, right?! That would have been perfect! But of course he forgot, silly guy...thank you and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **someday00293: Right, I thought so too! And it probably helped that she was s cute girl...lol. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Jen2000: True on both accounts and lol, the universe definitely ships them! You're so welcome and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **joshaya00423: Yep! That boy knew he couldn't let her go! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **MorganReadsAlot: Thank you! And right?! Thank goodness for the internet, lol! That's a guy for you and thanks! I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Guest: You can say that again!**

 **xxAmy: It was sweet, wasn't it! Thank you!**

 **This is also based off of James Arthur's "Say You Won't Let Go" and shoutout to somuchlovexoxo for pushing my to finish this!**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

He was twenty-seven, finally finding his place in this crazy world and still feeling like something was missing. He was happy, luckily got a good job right after graduating college and is proud of his accomplishments. But his happiness and his talent didn't seem to fill this unknown blank space. As he lazily looks around the bar and sees multiple couples smiling and laughing together, it's in that moment he notices what's been missing in his life what his future entails. Settling down with an amazing woman who makes him feel complete. It's the first time the feeling came this strong, but it is like something finally clicked and he's very serious to make this happen.

Flagging down the bartender, he orders another beer and stops thinking about all the negative facts of everyday life; job, bills, necessities and actually let's loose for once. And that's when he sees her. It's like fate, noticing someone that takes your breath away. And even though the scene is a crowded bar that smells of alcohol and sweat, he's not complaining. This is the sign and push he needs to take the first step.

The bar is dark, adding that low key mysterious feel, but there is something about her that makes him shine above the rest. Stand out in the crowd. And once their eyes meet, they are just drawn to one another.

As they catch up at the end of the bar, a little ways away from the people, she smiles at all the stories he tells. Some pleasant, others not so much. But she still looks at him in awe. It's like she doesn't care about any of that and she's just enjoying the company. Which is fine by him. And that sparkle in her eyes makes him feel like he's doing okay in his semi boring life. That he can be enough for her. Even on the worst of days.

Throughout the night, they joined other couples on the small dance floor and danced real close well into the morning hours along with having their fair share of drinks. Some strong, some fruity, but all having the same effect. And at this point who's even paying attention.

Soon after last call, the crowds start to die down and he takes her back to her place. No, not to get any action, but to make sure she got home safely as she had more alcohol than she could handle as he's holding back her hair while she's vomiting in her toilet. At least they made it this far.

Once she's feeling better, she stands up, wipes her mouth and looks over her shoulder, giving him a sweet smile that for one minute, makes him sober and sees everything so clearly. Without thinking, he pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her waist as she mumbles, "Are you going to stay over?"

He pulls back slightly, giving her small smile on return and says, "I already told you I couldn't. You should sleep and get some rest."

As their eyes meet, immediately he knows that he could loves her and that this moment changes everything. But she wouldn't know it just yet because ever since that night a few months ago at the bar, every time they are together he plays it off. Keeps his feelings under lock because in all honesty, he is scared of letting go of the one person he cares about the most. He knows he needs her like humans need food and water. But he never acted on it. Never showed his emotions or feelings. The feeling he gets when he's around her is so strong that he knows she's the only one he wants to be with. He want to stay with her until their hair is faded of color and they're just two old grandparents sitting in their rocking chairs and enjoying their life. He just needs her to say that she'll always be there. That she'll never let go of him.

OoOoOoOo

It's ten years later and everything is perfect. He wakes up early with the sun shining brightly and decides to make breakfast for his wife. A treat and surprise in one because she deserves it.

A half hour later with the tray full of pancakes, fruit, coffee and juice, he gently places the tray on the night stand as his wife starts to turn around and wake up. And even though her hair is sprawled out all over her pillow, he sees nothing but beauty as he kisses her forehead and then hands her her cup of coffee when she sits up.

"Why thank you, hubby. What's all this for?" she questions with a smile.

"No reason. You deserve someone to cook you breakfast every once in a while and have a morning off to relax. Also, I love you," he grins as he leans forward again, this time for his morning kiss.

"You're too good to me," she beams once they pull apart. "And I love you too."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Enjoy your quiet morning and I'll see you later," he finishes, giving her one last kiss before stealing a bite of her breakfast and walking out the of the room, her laughter carrying down the hallway.

Thirty minutes later, he pulls up to the front of the school and drops the kids off; their son, a mini version of him and their daughter, a mixture of the two of them and as he watches them run off to meet their friends, at the last second, they look over their shoulders with huge smiles and he gives them a wave goodbye with his own happy smile.

As he drives off, he thinks about how lucky he is to have this family. His family, his life and he owes everything to the gods above for that night and for bringing them together.

He goes about his day, heading to the office and ending up being stuck in his personal office as paperwork keeps him busy most of the day. But when he arrives home to a delicious aroma and heads to the kitchen, he sees his wife at the counter finishing up dinner and just loves the sight in front of him.

She must have heard his footsteps because seconds after his arrival, she looks over her shoulder and he forgets that he's forty, older than he sometimes realizes because he still feels young, like when they first met and he wants to dance with her right this second. He wants to feel the love they've created and he wants to feel her in his arms. She looks as gorgeous as ever as she aged at all. And every day when he looks at her, he swears he falls in love with her all over again because she becomes more amazing, more perfect and completely and totally his.

Even being older, her smiles makes him feel young and in love. He's amazed and thankful that she still brings that out of him. He's so in love with her it's incredible and scary to have more love than you ever thought possible. He hope she knows that he'll do anything for her, for their family and he hopes she knows how deep his love is for her. That the love he carries for her means more than any piece of gold. They've come so, so far from their teenage selves. The young kids who had yet to explore the world and make it their own. But now, they've grown into strong individuals and loving spouses and parents who not only learned from their mistakes, but who are now able to share their wisdom.

He wants to stay with her forever. When they have gray hair and old with wrinkles. He's never one to be superstitious, but every now and again, when he feels like it's too good to be true, he states his fears with his wife as she promises she'll never give up on them. And even when they fight and times are stressful, they're in this together and she'll never let go. She's the love of his life. His soulmate. And even when they both pass away, he wants to be with her in the afterlife. That's how strong their love is. He wants their love to be timeless because she was the one who stood by him. Made him a better man and gave give the life he always dreamed of. He's going to love her until his last breath. He's going to keep the promises he made in their vows till death do us part. She deserves everything good in the world. She deserves it all.

He wrote this love letter for her years and years ago as a token of his love for her and now he's going to read it out loud at their twentieth wedding anniversary when they're surrounded by family and friends so they all can know who much she means to him. How much he cherishes her and their lives together.

OoOoOoOo

Their kids are all grown, have families of their own and it's back to being just the two of them. Just like the beginning of their love story. And like every morning and night when their alone together.

He takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts when he feels someone slip their hand in his and he feels his heart skip a beat, still.

"I'm a little nervous about what you're going to say in this speech of yours," his wife whispers as she leans on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, my love. It's all good things," he promises, kissing her forehead.

"Like how I'm the most awesomest person in the world?" she teases with a big smirk.

"It's more like the planet and yes," he answers instantly.

She lets out a laugh and then looks up at her husband who has a serious expression on his face. "Wait. Seriously?" she questions in shock.

"Seriously. Ever since we met, you have changed my life for the better and we've created a beautiful life together. I'm beyond blessed for everything and I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, Maya Penelope Hart-Matthews and that won't ever change," Josh declares with tenderness.

"And I love you, Joshua Gabriel Matthews. Thank you for wonderful, incredible life and blessed too. Very blessed," Maya murmurs as the two share a passionate kiss that makes them feel young and wild.

"Eww, gross," someone giggles from behind the couple a few seconds later as they quickly pull apart.

"Is there something we can help you with, Lizzy darling?" Josh asks in a forced happy tone as his kids still have that 'perfect timing."

"Nope," Elizabeth Matthews grins. "But you're up, dad and I can't wait to hear this love story."

"Thanks, sweetie," Josh nods and gives her a hug before she rushes off to rejoin the family.

"Yeah, I'm with our daughter. I can't wait to hear this," Maya utters with a smile.

"You'll like it, I promise," Josh assures her. "Say you won't let go."

"I'll never let go," Maya whispers, giving her husband a quick kiss before he walks to the front of the room.

He grabs the microphone from the stand, gives everyone a smile and then looks over at his wife who mouths, "I won't let go," one last time and that fills him with the love he's about to share to everybody about their love story.

The perfect love story isn't always about the ending, though that is one of the best parts. It about finding that one person you can't and don't want to live without and doing everything humanly possible to keep them and loving them unconditionally. So to all the happily ever afters, this is for you!

* * *

 **And here you go folks! I hope you liked it! And if you have any ideas/suggestions, feel free to leave a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time!**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
